Sweet and Tears in a Bell
by Noeruhi Karachou
Summary: "cari gadis itu Itachi" Ucap Sasuke/ Krincing...Krincing..."Sasuke"/ "Aku ingin menikahinya"/"Kau pasti bercanda" Itachi tertawa terpingkal pingkal.../ "Kau adalah kekuatanku"/ semua hal baik akan menuntunmu pada sesuatu yg baik...Cintamu pasti bersambut yg harus kau lakukan adalah berhati tulus dan menunggu... CHAPTEEERRR 9...UUUUPPPP...
1. Chapter 1

**Khukhukhu... :)**

Noe Hadir dengan Fict baru nie minna...

Silakan, buat yg mau baca dan menyelami sensasinya...

 **#Bahasa apa tuh Thor...**

Hihihi, Silahkan-silahkan Noe kasih tempat...

" **SWEAT AND TEARS IN A BELL" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Seperti biasa saya cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) ( digebuki fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning : AU,AT,OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Blood,Lime/Lemon.**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke :** **21** **Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata :** **20** **Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji :** **22** **Thn**

 **Sakura Haruno :** **21** **Thn**

 **Hear me in a Bell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tes...Tes...tes...**_

" _Sasuke...Bertahanlah"_

 _ **Krincing...Krincing...**_

 _Buk..buk..buk...jduak..._

" _Dasar Gadis sialan,_ _ **Ugh**_ _"_

 _Pruakk...Buk..._

 _ **AGHH...**_ _"Kalian akan habis"_

 _Brumm..._

 _ **Wiu..wiu..wiu...**_

" _Jangan bergerak,_ _ **Polisi !**_ _. Kalian sudah di kepung"_

 _Krincing... "Sasuke"_

 _ **Hah hah hah**_ _, "Tetaplah Hidup"_

" _Sasuke"_ _ **...Krincing...Krincing...**_ _"Sasuke"..._ _ **Krincing**_ _..."Sasuke"..._

" _ **SASUKEEEEE"...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mata hitam kelam itu mulai terbuka dengan panik namun kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap saat kedua Onix itu belum terbiasa dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Sasuke beranjak bangun tapi ia mengernyit saat merasakan sakit dan perih diperutnya, tubuh itu berhenti bergerak dan mencoba mengingat apa yg terjadi sebelumnya...

"Sasuke!"

Onix itu menengok ke arah orang yg memanggilnya, dan mendapati ibunya Mikoto memandangnya penuh khawatir dan menghambur ke arahnya. Mikoto memegangi pundak putranya dengan kaki gemetar, Ia sangat bahagia...

"Kau sudah sadar sayang..." dengan suara hampir tercekik, bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir yg mulai meluncur dari pelupuk mata Mikoto.

"Berbaringlah jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Luka diperutmu masih basah, nak" Mikoto menekan pundak Sasuke yg seolah masih linglung untuk berbaring kembali...Tapi Sasuke juga tidak terlihat kaget dengan kondisinya...

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, Bisa tolong panggil Itachi ? Ada masalah penting ?" ucap Sasuke saat ingatan yg masih samar itu mulai kembali.

"Baiklah, ibu juga harus memberitahu ayahmu" Mikoto mengangguk dan segera pergi...

 _...Krincing..._

 _... "Sasuke"..._

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya, suara lonceng itu terus menggema dipikirannya.

"Dia seorang gadis, suara lembut itu belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya"

Bibir itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum...

"Aku beruntung !" Gumamnya,

"Semoga saja gadis itu masih berada di sini" Harapnya...

Sasuke yakin dia pasti sudah tak bernyawa kalau saja gadis itu tidak datang menolongnya, ia memang dalam kondisi setengah sadar saat itu tapi ia yakin orang yg menolongnya seorang gadis meski ia hanya mendengar suaranya...Dan suara lonceng kecil itu masih ia ingat jelas...

Dan Sasuke yakin itu lonceng yg sering dipakai seekor kucing dilehernya, dan lonceng itu kemungkinan dipakai di pergelangan tangan gadis itu, Sasuke mendengarnya sangat jelas saat tangan gadis itu menggoyang pundaknya sambil terus memanggilnya...

'Apa aku mengenalnya ?' pasalnya orang itu terus memanggil namanya...

'Dia mengenaliku' Sasuke mulai memaksakan otaknya untuk mengingat lebih banyak...

Karena terlalu fokus dengan pikiranya Sasuke tidak menyadari Itachi sudah ada disitu dengan ekspresi aneh...

"Kalau kau memasang ekspresi sekusut itu aku akan yakin kau baru saja ditusuk orang dan menjalani operasi" Ejek Itachi...

Sasuke melirik Anikinya itu dan mendecak, "Aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan luka seperti itu"

Itachi tersenyum, 'itu artinya dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa'

"Baiklah, Dokter sampai kelabakan dan terkejut dengan pemulihanmu yg sangat cepat"

'Itu karena suara Gadis itu yg terus memanggilku' Pikir Sasuke...

"Hey Aniki, Apa kau tau seseorang yg menolongku hari ini ?"

Itachi tampak berpikir sejenak, "Seorang gadis bukan ?"

"Iya" Sasuke mengangguk dan terlihat sangat menunggu balasan itachi...

"Orang itu menelfon kerumah dan memberitahu kau ada di rumah sakit, Tapi...saat aku datang dia sudah tidak ada, tapi mungkin ibu sempat bertemu dengan gadis itu karena aku dan ayah sedang dalam sebuah rapat penting dan datang agak lama" Itachi terus mengamati wajah Sasuke yg tadinya kusut berubah sedikit cerah...

"Berarti aku harus menemui ibu" Sasuke segera bangun dan kemudian mengerang kesakitan...

Itachi tampak memegangi pundak adiknya...

"Aku akan dibunuh dokter Tsunade jika lukamu sampai terbuka" Itachi memberi tatapan tajamnya...

"Lagi pula ibu masih ada urusan nanti dia juga kesini, memangnya ada apa dengan gadis itu ?" Tanya Itachi mulai kumat rasa penasarannya...

Sasuke kembali ke kasur rawatnya dengan dahi berkedut...

'Gawat'

"Kau suka ya dengan gadis itu ?" Tanya Itachi seolah menyudutkan Sasuke untuk mengaku...

"B-bukan urusanmu Aniki" Ucap Sasuke agar kakaknya itu tidak mengejeknya lebih jauh.

'Dasar pelit' Pikir Itachi melihat Sasuke yg berusaha menghindari introgasinya...

"Aku akan cari tahu sendiri siapa gadis itu dan aku tidak akan memberitahukan apapun padamu" Acam Itachi.

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan membuat kau bicara dengan sesuatu yg pasti akan kau sesali, Nii~San" Balas Sasuke dengan serigai yg cukup lebar.

Itachi tersenyum mencurigakan bukannya malah takut,

'Ada masalah apa sampai Otou~chan mencari-cari gadis itu'

"Kurasa kepalamu itu sudah terbentur cukup keras sampai persepsimu pada wanita berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, Insiden itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku jadi penasaran dengan gadis itu"

Ucap Itachi akhirnya.

"Aku ingin menikahinya" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba...

 **Hek,**

 **APA ?**

Itachi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Astaga, Kepalamu benar-benar terbentur Sasuke" Ucap Itachi sambil memegangi perutnya yg mulai kaku. Bahkan sudut matanya sampai berair karena tawanya yg sangat keras.

Sasuke yg melihat reaksi kakaknya tampak tidak terkejut,

"Aku serius, Aku benar-benar serius Itachi"

Dan tiba-tiba Itachi terdiam, "Kau yakin kali ini bukan main-main ?" Itachi tidak mungkin meninggalkan resiko anak perempuan lain tersakiti karena adiknya itu.

"Aku sangat yakin" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu siapa gadis yg menolongku itu" Tidak ada keraguan apa-pun disana.

Itachi tampak tersenyum, 'Dia gadis yg beruntung' Untuk sesaat ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini pasti dia akan lakukan apa pun bahkan masuk ke neraka sekalipun.

"Baiklah, meskipun ini agak sulit semoga ibu sempat bertemu dengan gadis itu"

Sasuke mengangguk paham...

'Benar, Semoga saja'

 **======**o**=====**

Sore itu seorang gadis berrambut Indigo sampai di depan pintu Mansion Hyuuga dengan bercak darah dimana-mana. Sudut pelipisnya sobek oleh suatu benda yg cukup tajam, luka lebam kebiruan menghiasi sudut bibirnya bersama darah yg sudah mengering. Tangan mungil itu mengetuk pintu dengan tergesah berulang kali mulutnya mengaduh pelan dan kakinya sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya yg semakin lemas, Pandangannya juga mulai mengabur sementara senja semakin menyusut di ufuk barat.

Dan tidak lama pintu itu terbuka, Seorang pelayan tampak menutup mulutnya shock dengan kondisi orang dihadapannya,...

 **Brukk...**

"Nona Hinata!" Pekik pelayan itu saat tubuh itu ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi mulut gadis itu sempat menyebut sebuah nama yg selalu menjadi kekuatannya meski dengan suara yg lemah.

"Sasu-ke"

Pelayan itu langsung berteriak, " **NEJI~SAMA"** pelayan itu mulai panik karena gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Orang yg dipanggil tampak turun dengan santai, ia hanya melihat sekilas dan beranjak pergi ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Urus dia" Desisnya, "Dasar tidak berguna, menyusahkan saja" Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

 **?**

Pelayan itu mengamati wajah Hinata dengan raut kasian,

'Bagaimana mungkin saudara kandung mengabaikan adiknya seperti itu'

Tidak beberapa lama munculah sang nyonya Hyuuga dengan reaksi yg tidak begitu berbeda, malah wanita itu tersenyum sinis. Tangannya tampak terulur dan menjambak rambut indigo itu,

"Anak si wanita jalang itu membuat masalah rupannya"

"Nyonya kasian nona Hinata" si pelayan tampak terpekik.

Tangan wanita itu melepaskan rambut Hinata dan memanggil beberapa pengawal untuk membawa anak itu ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia muak melihat wajah anak itu lebih lama hanya membuat ingatan mengenai istri simpanan Hiasi semakin membuat otaknya panas. Kalau bukan Hiasi yg membawa anak itu saat ibunya meninggal ia pasti sudah mengusirnya dari rumah.

'Anak sial' Kaki jenjang ibu Neji itu keluar dari Mansion itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil yg sudah siap di pelataran lalu mobil itu pergi begitu saja.

Pelayan yg melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam, 'Apa yg salah dari keluarga ini?' dan kemudian mengikuti para pengawal yg membopong tubuh Hinata ke lantai dua diiringi suara yg akan mengantarkan Hinata pada takdir yg lebih rumit...

 _Krincing..._

 _Krincing..._

 _Krincing..._

 **=======**o*o**=======**

 **Seminggu Kemudian...**

"Masih belum ada hasil Itachi ?" Tanya Sasuke saat ia baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah sakit.

Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil hitam yg sudah menunggu dipelataran sejak tadi, Sasuke mengambil bangku di belakang sementara Itachi duduk disamping kemudi.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya agak frustasi,

"Ibu tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu dirumah sakit, saat ku tanya pada petugas kepolisian mereka hanya bilang gadis itu menolak memberikan nama atas kesaksiannya"

Sasuke tampak semakin kusut,

"Apa tidak ada ciri-ciri apapun dari gadis itu ?"

"Polisi tidak melihat dengan jelas wajahnya dan yang lebih kukhawatirkan, Gadis itu juga terluka parah" Itachi mulai merenung. Ia sempat berpikir itu adalah orang itu tapi tidak mungkin juga.

'Dia sampai seperti itu hanya untuk menolongku'

"Dia, gadis itu mengenaliku Aniki ? dia mungkin bukan orang asing bagiku tapi aku tidak mengenali suara itu" Sasuke sangat yakin ia belum pernah mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Mungkin dia seorang dari penggemarmu mengingat publikasi besar-besaran perusahaan barumu" Itachi mencoba menebak-nebak.

Ia malas menanggapi dugaan Itachi yg membuat dia semakin sakit kepala.

Sasuke menandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran mobil, "Kenapa Ibu lama sekali"

"Akan ku susul, mungkin ibu butuh bantuan" saut Itachi keluar dari mobil dan kembali ke dalam gedung rumah sakit.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat,

 _ **Krincing**_ **...**

 **Suara itu...**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan segera keluar dari mobil, ia terlihat menengok ke kanan dan kekiri Hingga tampak seorang gadis berrambut pink memakai gelang kucing dipergelangan tangannya tak jauh dari mobilnya,

"Sakura" Ucap Sasuke heran.

Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya,

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke" Saut gadis itu, "Aku sangat khawatir padamu"...

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak,

"Bicaralah"

'Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu'

"Maksudnya ?" Tanya Sakura bingung sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Panggil namaku!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke begitu ?"

Tanya Sakura semanis mungkin...

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan ekspresi sangat dingin, tangannya menyambar pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mencabut lonceng itu dengan kasar.

"Kau mencoba untuk menipuku ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan aura membunuh yg sangat kental.

Sakura tampak terbelalak takut, 'Salahkah jika ia ingin mendapatkan Sasuke meski caranya kotor'

"A-pa mak-sudmu Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak tau.

"Pergilah, Aku tidak mau melihat mukamu lagi ?" Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"A-ku hanya ingin Sasuke mencintaiku" ucap Sakura mencoba menahan Sasuke untuk tetap ditempatnya.

"Kau ingin membuatku mencintaimu dengan menipuku, bagus sekali aku salut" Ucap Sasuke memandang Sakura remeh.

"Bukan begitu aku hanya..." Sasuke menyela hampir membentak.

"Aku tidak bisa kau bodohi, Aku sudah cukup kenal kelakuanmu jadi berhentilah menggangguku"

Sakura terdiam, tidak bolehkah dia mencoba membuat Sasuke mencintainya meski ia tau caranya salah. Ia memang sengaja berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yg dicari Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, Tapi ia tidak menyangka ia akan ketahuan semudah itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa renyah, ia bertepuk tangan didepan Sasuke.

"Kau memang sangat luar biasa, aku kasihan dengan gelang lonceng itu karena pelayanku sampai kuhukum untuk menemukan gelang murahan seperti itu" Sika Sakura sangat berbeda dengan sosok yg manis dan terlihat polos tadi.

Sasuke menyerigai, "Kau tetap seperti itu dan akan selalu seperti itu" ia sangat tau sesombong apa Sakura jika ia sampai berakting menjadi gadis baik-baik itu artinya ia mempunyai rencana dan cela untuk masuk ke kehidupannya.

"Pelankan suaramu karena calon mertuaku sedang menuju ke sini" Sakura memasang senyum manis kearah Mikoto dan Itachi yg berjalan mendekati keduannya.

Sasuke mendengus tidak percaya...

'Calon mertua dia bilang, Jangan bermimpi'

Tidak seperti biasanya Mikoto tidak menyapa Sakura bahkan Itachipun tampak menahan tawa saat ibunya hanya melewati Sakura tanpa bicara apapun langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kh, Ibu luar biasa aku sangat bangga" Ucap Itachi menyindir Sakura.

Sasukepun terlihat menyerigai senang lalu ikut masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Itachipun sangat ketara menganggap Sakura sebagai angin lalu...

Lalu mobil itu melesat begitu saja...

Sakura tampak membeku ditempat melihat sikap Mikoto kepadanya,

'Apa itu tadi ?'

'Kenapa ?'

Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir apa yg terjadi sebenarnya, biasa Mikoto selalu menyambutnya hangat lalu kenapa dengan hari ini...

Sakura terlalu kesal, ia berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobilnya keras. Lalu ia terlihat mengambil Handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang,

"Cari tau siapa gadis itu! Kalau bisa bunuh saja dia" Ucapnya pada orang diseberang sana.

Sudut bibir itu terangkat, lalu mematikan telfonnya saat sudah dapat persetujuan diseberang sana.

"Dasar Jalang siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

"Ku pastikan Sasuke tidak akan menemukanmu"

.

.

.

.

 **======*T*B*C*======**

 **AIHHHH… INI chapter terpendek yg pernah aku ketik…**

 **Maih awall Chapter selanjutnya aka nada diatas 2500 kata…..**

 **Kalau minna minta lanjut aku lanjut deh…..**

 **Read and review ya minna….**

 **Thank yg udah baca…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whaah...Sambutannya lumayan bagus untuk nie fict...**

 **Padahal banyak banget Tipo...**

 **Hihi...Ini emang cerita yang mungkin agak sedikit berat...**

 **Tapi Noe hargai sekali kalau Minna mau baca...**

 **Hati-hati Minna karena untuk Chapter ini sedikit down banget...**

 **Klow Baper sih gk masalah...**

 **Selamat Membaca Minna~Chan...**

" **SWEAT AND TEARS IN A BELL" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Seperti biasa saya cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) ( digebuki fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning : AU,AT,OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Blood,Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 21 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 20 Thn**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 25 thn**

 **Hatake Kakashi : 25 Thn**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : When Bell Open a Destiny**

Gadis indigo itu termenung diatas kasur, dibeberapa bagian wajahnya tampak menempel perban terutama yg paling ketara adalah dipelipisnya. Ia hanya memandang jendela yg terbuka lebar dengan tatapan kosong, tapi kemudian mata indigo itu meneteskan air mata. Sudah ia coba lupakan, Tapi masih terasa menyesakkan. Terlalu sakit, sudut bibir Hinata Hyuuga itu tersenyum miris ia mencoba tidak menghiraukan segala cibiran pedas dan makian kasar.

 **Hinata Hyuuga...**

 **Hyuuga...**

Tiba-tiba ia menyesal dengan marga yg ia miliki, jika itu hanya membuat Nii~sannya dan Ibu angkatnya semakin memandang kotor padanya. Terkadang saat ia akan tidur, Hinata mengharap semuanya hanya bunga beracun ditidurnya yg akan lenyap saat ia terbangun di keesokan paginya. Tapi harapan itu tidak pernah jadi kenyataan, Hinata hanyalah sebuah batu sandungan dan duri yg tajam.

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

 **Tes...**

Akhirnya bulir-bulir bening itu semakin deras berjatuhan. Tangan rapuh itu menyentuh dadanya yg terasa sakit, tidak ada satu isakanpun yg terdengar. Mulutnya tertutup rapat meredam tangis yg keluar seolah karena isakan itu bisa menghancurkan apapun.

Sebuah nama lolos dari sana bersama sesenggukan yg tertahan...

" **Ibu",** setelahnyakepala itu menggeleng-geleng dan mengusap air matanya cepat-cepat...

"Hinata harus kuat" Peringatnya,

"Hinata tidak boleh lemah"

"Hinata..." perkataannya justru membuat tangis itu pecah, bahu itu bergetar hebat bersama kedua tangannya yg membungkam erat mulutnya. Tidak ada seorangpun, untuk sehari saja ia ingin meluapkan rasa takut dan bebannya yg sudah tak tertahankan hanya untuk dia sendiri.

Ayahnya, Hiasi, sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis, Ibu tirinya sengaja keluar entah kemana karena Neji sendiri sedang mengurusi perusahaannya diluar kota. Nyonya Hyuuga itu pasti menginap di Mansion lain sampai Neji pulang, betapa indahnya hidup Hinata.

Bibir Hinata mengering seketika, gadis itu mengambil remot dan mengarahkan pada pemutar musik disudut ruangan dan Play...sebuah bulir lain jatuh dari matanya...

Lagu itu berjudul **Awake** dari **Bts** , mulai mengalun sangat dalam. Hinata memeluk kakinya bersama selimut di ranjangnya, menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Isakannya tiba-tiba menjadi semakin keras, 'Sasuke, Bagaimana kabarmu ?'

'Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang ?'

Hinata tiba-tiba sangat merindukan pemuda itu, Karena pemuda itulah Hinata tetap bertahan...Hinata selalu berdoa agar pemuda itu tetap sehat meski ia tak bisa menyemangatinya langsung. Sudah dua belas tahun ia mengamati pemuda itu, Hinata selalu tersenyum saat melihat wajah pemuda itu, seolah pemuda itu adalah oksigen yg membuat ia tetap hidup.

Ia tau Sasuke tidak akan mungkin melihat kearahnya, ia siapa ? dia hanya Hinata dengan marga yg tidak diakui. Semua wanita yg dekat dengan pemuda itu adalah wanita populer dengan paras cantik dan tubuh yg menggoda. Semua terasa sangat sesak, sama seperti saat ia melihat Sasuke bercinta dengan wanita berambut pink dimalam itu...

Lelehan itu makin deras, bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak tau Sasuke itu sebuah kebahagiaan atau sebuah kesedihan. Hinata berdiri diantara keduanya, ia ingin memilih kebahagiaan tapi saat Sasuke menyentuh wanita lain Hinata selalu tidak bisa membendung tangisnya.

Tapi, ia memutuskan menolong Sasuke malam itu. Ia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke terluka, ia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk tameng sang Uchiha. Ia berusaha melawan para orang-orang jahat itu, ia memang terluka dan sangat sakit tapi hatinya lebih sakit saat Sasuke yg berlumuran darah tidak bergerak sama sekali. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat seakan Sasuke benar-benar Oksigen baginya, ia tidak melepaskan tangan Sasuke hingga pemuda itu masuk ke ruang operasi.

" _ **Tetaplah hidup Sasuke, tetaplah Hidup"**_

Ia tak memperdulikan apapun, bahkan ia menolak saat para perawat akan menjahit lukanya. Hinata bersikeras untuk ada disana dan menunggu...

Hingga ia melihat ibu Mikotonya...

Iya Ibu, Hinata dulu selalu memanggil begitu...

Rasanya ia ingin menghambur kearah wanita paruh baya itu, tapi apa Mikoto masih mengingatnya. Hinata mengurungkan dirinya, saat Mikoto hendak kearahnya ia tergopoh-gopoh bersembunyi. Tapi karena terlalu terburu-buru ia menabrak pengunjung lain dan terjatuh. Hinata segera menunduk dan meminta maaf pada orang yg ia tabrak.

Setelah orang yg ia tabrak memaafkannya. Hinata mencoba melirik kearah Mikoto, pupilnya melebar saat wanita itu juga menatapnya. Saat wanita itu hendak memanggilnya Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Jujur Hinata takut Mikoto menanyakan ibunya, karena keduannya adalah sahabat lama. Mereka mulai lost contact saat Hinata dan ibunya pindah ke Australia. Hinata bahkan masih ingat ia dengan nekatnya mengecup pipi Sasuke diairport saat itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis padanya dan mengecup pipi Hinata balik sambil berbisik...

"Jangan lupakan aku ya Hinata"

Pipi Hinata bersemu, kepalanya mengangguk-ngangguk patuh menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke.

Keduanya saling melambai saat pesawat sudah akan terbang, saat itu Hinata bahkan meneriakkan sesuatu yg membuat Hinata sendiri terkejut,

"Aku mencintai Sasuke~Nii"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, ingatan akan kejadian bahagia dimasa lalu membuat ia bisa tenang untuk sesaat.

' **Andai saja Sasuke disini'**

 _ **Krincing...Krincing...**_

Gelang yg ditaruh Hinata di meja tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, Hinata menatap ke arah gelang yg tertiup angin itu. Ia mengambilnya dan memasang gelang itu di pergelangan tangannya...gelang itu menjadi saksi malam berdarah bersama Sasuke tentu ia akan menjaganya baik-baik...

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamarnya, **Tok tok tok**...

"Nona Hyuuga, Bisa anda turun sebentar ?" Tanya pelayan itu lembut.

Hinata cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya dan bergegas membuka pintu,

"Ada apa ?" tanya Hinata saat ia sudah membuka pintu dan melihat pelayan itu berdiri dengan kepala menunduk didepannya.

"Maaf Hinata~sama, ada tamu yg datang dan dia mencari anda"

"Mencariku ? Siapa ?" Tanya Hinata bingung tidak ada yg pernah datang untuk menemuinya, paling biasanya mencari Neji maupun mencari Ibunya.

"Iya Hinata~sama, nyonya itu mencari anda. Saya tidak bertanya siapa namanya tapi dia ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang"

Hinata menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan turun 10 menit lagi" Ucap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu akan saya sampaikan" pelayan itu undur diri, meninggalkan Hinata yg masih mengira-ngira siapa yg datang.

'Nyonya ?, Siapa ?'

Hinata segera mandi dan berganti baju ia tidak mungkin membiarkan tamunya menunggu lama.

Tapi siapa kira-kira ? Ada yg bisa menebak ?

Semoga bukan pembunuh bayaran Sakura...

.

 **=======**o**=======**

Sasuke mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya. Mata tajamnya menganalisa beberapa laporan perusahaan yg terpaksa tidak periksa karena ibunya tidak mengijinkan Sasuke menyentuh pekerjaan apapun hampir dua minggu lamanya. Tentu ia tidak bisa membantah maupun menolak, Yah, bagaimana lagi ibunya itu pasti masih shock dengan kejadian itu.

Untung saja ia punya tangan kanan yg sangat ahli sehingga ia tidak perlu memeriksa terlalu banyak.

'Akhirnya selesai juga' Hela Sasuke sudah hampir 4 jam ia memeriksa berkas-berkas itu. Ia menaruh bulpen yg sejak tadi menemaninya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi.

Sejujurnya perut Sasuke masih mual, untuk beberapa hari setelah operasi ia bahkan tidak bisa mencium aroma nasi. Menu makannya bahkan hanya daging-dagingan dan juga roti, terkadang Sasuke juga masih berkeringat dingin.

Tapi sungguh bukan itu yg paling membebani pikiran sang Uchiha.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menyandar senyaman mungkin.

"Kau ada dimana, gadis lonceng" Bisik Sasuke...

Ia selalu menjadi tidak tenang dan merindukan sosok itu, ditambah lagi Itachi belum mendapat titik terang keberadaannya.

Cklek...Kriiett...

Seorang berambut perak tampak memasuki ruangan.

"Sasuke rapat akan diadakan 2 jam lagi, Kau..." orang itu mengernyit.

"Kau merasa tidak enak badan Sasuke ?" Tanya pria itu.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap sosok didepannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kakashi"

"Jadi perwakilan Gaara benar-benar akan datang ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia benar-benar ingin menyiksaku dengan rapat tidak berguna itu" Sasuke memijit pelipisnya.

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Bukan perwakilan Sabaku Company yg datang tapi pimpinannya sendiri dan sepertinya dia ingin melihat kondisimu secara langsung"

Sasuke menatap Kakashi sejenak, lalu memutar matanya bosan.

"Bagus, Dia benar-benar ingin aku mati duduk dalam rapat"

"Dia ingin menjengukmu kemarin, tapi kau tau sendiri dia adalah tuan rumah dipesta itu. Aku sendiri tidak tau kau kabur dari sana" Kakashi tampak menatap tajam Sasuke, "Ibumu nyaris membunuhku saat dia melihatmu dirumah sakit"

"Hah...Sepertinya banyak orang yg akan dibunuh jika aku benar-benar mati atau melakukan hal bodoh" Raut Sasuke semakin kusut.

"Kau ada masalah Sasuke ?" Tanya Kakashi mulai menelisik ekspresi kurang bersahabat itu.

Sasuke terlihat tidak ingin menceritakan apapun,

"Baiklah, soal permintaanmu dengan sekertaris baru, aku sudah mendapatkannya"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Sudah kau periksa latar belakangnya ?".

"Soal itu...Kau lihat saja sendiri" Kakashi tampak memberikan berkas tentang seseorang kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka portofolio itu dan langsung terfokus pada sebuah nama serta marga yg tertera disana.

"Hyuuga Hinata" entah kenapa ia seperti familiar dengan nama belakang itu.

Kakashi memasang ekspresi yg aneh bercampur curiga,

"Benar, Hyuuga, Tadinya aku juga tidak percaya tapi ternyata dia benar-benar Hyuuga"

"Mereka mencoba mengirim penyusup ke kantorku" Desis Sasuke.

"Entahlah, tapi jika itu benar, Neji tidak akan mungkin terang-terangan memasang marganya pada gadis ini" Ucapan Kakashi terdengar tidak yakin.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memasang serigai,

"Pilihanmu sudah benar, mereka ingin mengujiku jadi terima saja gadis itu"

Kakashi juga balas menyerigai, "Kau benar-benar tau cara bermain-main Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke memberi ekspresi meremehkan sambil memandang keluar jendela...

'Baiklah cobalah Neji, cobalah untuk menembus pertahananku maka dengan begitu akupun bisa menghancurkan gadis itu'

 _ **Banyak yg mengatakan gunakan logika tapi terkadang logika itu juga bisa salah...**_

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat kemampuan gadis itu"

 _ **Namun jika persepsi awal sudah salah maka orang lainlah yg jadi korban...**_

"Aku akan membuat dia mengaku dan mempermalukannya"

 _ **Dunia begitu jahat, mungkinkan karena banyak orang bilang hanya orang yg kuat yg akan hidup...lalu bagaimana dengan yg lemah bukankah mereka harus dilindungi...?**_

 _ **Semoga Sasuke tidak menyesal dikemudian hari...**_

.

 **.**

 **=======**oo**=======**

Hinata menatap bimbang sosoknya dicermin. Ia tiba-tiba ragu tapi kemudian ia tersenyum malu-malu dan terlihat tersipu,

'Aku akan bertemu Sasuke hari ini'

'Apa dia masih mengingatku ?'

Hah, ia terlalu antusias untuk hari ini. Ia ingin terlihat cantik dihadapan Sasuke hingga ia tidak bisa tidur. Satu hal yg disayangkan oleh Hinata adalah perban dipelipisnya yg sedikit mengganggu tampilannya ditambah lagi lebam yg masih terlihat samar.

"Apa Sasuke tidak takut melihat wajahku yg seperti ini ?"

Hinata menghela nafas...

Ia sebenarnya hanya iseng menaruh lamaran kerja di perusahaan Sasuke tapi saat kemarin ada yg memberitahu dia akan segera di interview, Hinata hampir tidak percaya mungkinkah ia sedang bermimpi dan akan jatuh kemudian.

Sejujurnya sampai sekarang ia masih tidak percaya juga bahagia disaat yg bersamaa...

 **Flashback...**

Hinata turun dari kamarnya untuk menemui seorang nyonya...

Saat ia sampai ruang tamu berdirilah seorang wanita yg sudah mulai renta dengan sebuah tongkat ditangannya.

"Maaf, saya agak lama" Ucap Hinata Sopan.

Nenek itu tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa"

Hinata mempersilahkan orang itu duduk, ia juga menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk membuatkan minuman.

Nenek itu berdehem sejenak,

"Ku pikir langsung saja, saya Akasuna Chiyo, utusan dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Selamat anda dipanggil untuk interview diperusahaan kami" Ucap Nenek itu lembut.

 **APA...?**

'Aku...diterima'

Hinata nyaris melongo dan tidak bisa bicara, ia terlalu terkejut.

"Tapi saya memasukkan lamaran itu sudah setengah tahun yang lalu bagaimana mungkin ?"

"Kami sangat meminta maaf atas kelambatan ini tapi melihat kualifikasi anda, andalah yg paling cocok untuk menempati jabatan tersebut"

"Oh...Benarkah ?" Hinata mulai tersenyum cerah.

"Dan kami meminta kehadiran anda untuk interview besok" sorot mata nenek itu begitu berwibawa dan juga tegas pada saat bersamaan.

Hinata berpikir sejenak...

"Baiklah saya akan mencobanya"

"Pilihan bagus nona Hyuuga, semoga anda betah diperusahaan kami"

Hinata terlihat menunduk malu,

"Terima kasih Akasuna~San" **(Kenapa aku jadi inget Sasori kalow Hinata manggil gitu ya ?)**

Nenek itu terlihat melihat jam ditangannya,

"Saya tidak bisa terlalu lama, Tapi kami benar-benar mengharapkan kedatangan anda"

Terlihat memastikan sesuatu...

Hinata terlihat mengangguk-ngangguk menyanggupi...

"Baiklah saya pasti datang"

"Interviewnya pukul 10 pagi dan Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke sendiri yg akan menanyai anda"

 **CGLUK...**

"Uchiha Sasuke ?" Tanya Hinata antara gugup dan senang.

Nenek itu mengangguk dan bersiap undur diri...

"Saya pamit, terima kasih atas minumannya"

Hinata ikut berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya dalam...

"Sama-sama, Hati-hati dijalan"

Ia mengantarkan nenek itu sampai mobilnya menghilang...

Dan didepan pintu itu untuk pertama kalinya senyum Hinata merekah cerah...

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu"

 **Flashback Off...**

Hinata turun dari kamarnya ke lantai satu, ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan kemeja putih dengan motif bunga dipundak kirinya, ia juga memakai rok yg sedikit mengembang tapi bagian pinggulnya agak ketat, rok itu menjuntai sampai bawah lututnya. Ia baru akan mengambil roti didapur saat Ibu tiriya memandangi penampilannya dengan aneh, Hinata berusaha tidak perduli dengan tatapan itu ia melewati begitu saja sang nyonya Hyuuga.

Wanita itu terdengar mendengus, "Kau ingin menggoda pria kaya seperti ibumu ya ? Memuakkan" desisnya yg berhasil membuat langkah si Indigo terhenti.

"Aku mendapat panggilan kerja, dan aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk menggoda pria kaya" Ujar Hinata dingin, sangat berbeda jauh dengan hatinya yg menjerit.

"Kau itu keturunan seorang wanita jalang, tidak akan ada seorang priapun yg menganggap serius hubungan denganmu" Perkataan wanita itu mulai menusuk bagai sebuah belatih yg langsung menghujam ulung hati Hinata.

Sudut bibir Hinata tersenyum, "Ibu Hyuugalah yg paling terhormat dan pantas bersanding dengan ayah Hyuuga" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tapi Ibuku adalah seorang ibu yg terbaik didunia, aku tidak menyesal dilahirkan oleh beliau" suara Hinata hampir hilang.

"Kami~samalah yg berhak menentukan jalan takdir seorang anak bernama Hinata, karena gadis itu sudah cukup menjadi duri dan luka" setetes air mata meluncur dipipi Hinata namun dengan segera ia usap kasar.

Ia sangat menyayangi ibu Neji "Selamat pagi Nyonya Hyuuga!" Hinata melempar tatapan lembut pada wanita yg memandang hina dirinya.

Wanita itu tidak mungkin dan tidak akan menjawab salam Hinata, ia memandang lebih jijik pada Hinata dengan perkataannya yg sok suci menurutnya...

"Heh, Cepatlah pergi dari sini jika kau sudah berkerja nanti" kepala wanita itu mulai berdenyut muak,

"Aku tidak sudi tinggal denganmu lebih lama lagi"

Hinata tertegun, ia memandang kosong kesekelilingnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Nyonya Hyuuga" ia mengurungkan sarapannya dan segera berjalan ke pintu keluar mencoba menyingkirkan perkataan Ibu tirinya yg sangat mengharapkan dia pergi dari kehidupannya.

Setelah sampai di gerbang luar Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu berbalik menatap mansion Hyuuga dari kejauhan. Itu memang bukan rumah bagi Hinata, Hanya sebuah tempat untuk tidur tidak ada kehangatan sebuah keluarga semua yg tinggal didalamnya hanya memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Hinata hanyalah beban, tangannya mulai bergetar mengingat tidak ada seorangpun yg bisa ia anggap keluarga. Perasaan terbuang dan tidak diinginkan, selalu menghantui Hinata disetiap langkahnya yg memang sudah rapuh.

"Aku akan secepatnya keluar dari rumah ini" Gadis itu bertekat sembari menggenggam tasnya yg berisi berkas data dirinya.

"Aku akan membuat ibu bangga" pandangannya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, "Aku bukan anak wanita jalang, Ibuku seorang desainer ruangan dan dia wanita terhormat, akan ku buktikan itu Nyonya Hyuuga" memetik sebuah tekat dan harapan adalah awal untuk Hinata...

Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan itu apapun yg terjadi...

"Hinata harus semangat" Gadis itu mengulangi kata-kata ibunya dulu.

Hinata menapakkan kakinya menuju halte bis, ia memang tidak pernah menggunakan fasilitas dari ayahnya berlebihan, hanya akan digunakan secukupnya. Jika ada yg bertanya apa Hinata punya mobil ? yah,dia punya. Lalu kenapa dia jalan kaki dan menggunakan bus untuk berpergian ? Jawabannya karena Hinata sendiri merasa tidak punya hak apapun dirumah itu. Ia berusaha mandiri dan tidak merepotkan ayahnya untuk menguras kantongnya meski Hyuuga adalah sebuah kerajaan bisnis dengan tender ratusan miliar.

Mendengar Hiasi menyebut namanya saja sudah cukup bagi Hinata, meski itu sangat jarang. Atau mungkin juga Hiasi tidak mau sering-sering melihat wajah Hinata...

Ia menatap kosong jalanan di luar bus yg ia tumpangi, Hinata selalu berakhir seperti ini saat dia menangkapi kata-kata wanita itu. Kepala indigonya menggeleng cepat, ia memasang wajah seceria mungkin,

'Aku tidak boleh terlihat sedih dihadapan Sasuke'

Hatinya benar-benar membuncah saat pikiran melihat Sasuke dari dekat dan berbicara dengannya terlintas.

'Aku benar-benar merindukan Sasuke'

Ia merabah gelang ditangannya, bibir Hinata tersenyum manis.

 _ **Krincing...**_

 _ **Krincing...**_

"Sasuke" bisiknya lirih sembari memandangi gelang itu...

"Kita akan bertemu dengan kedua mata kita secara langsung"

Deru bus itu mengisi setiap angan-angan Hinata akan Sasuke.

Sebuah takdir yg memiliki banyak tangan, tak tau siapa yg akan memegang kendali.

Benarkah tidak ada yg menuntun gadis itu ke arah Sasuke ?

Atau benarkah itu sebuah kebetulan ?

Seseorang di tempat lain juga sedang memikirkan nasib Hinata yg malang, siapakah dia ?

Semoga dia bisa membantu Hinata dalam kesedihannya meski tidak secara langsung...

 _ **=======**ooo**=======**_

 **UCHIHA Corp Pukul 09:30,**

"Itachi !" panggil Kakashi yg melihat Uchiha Sulung itu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan muka menahan tawa...

"Hai, Kakashi" Balas Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau dari mana saja hum ?" seorang wanita berambut oranye gelap panjang tampak mengikuti Itachi beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Aku dari rapat, Sasuke beberapa hari ini sangat sensitif. Dia tidak membiarkan aku istirahat sedikitpun" Desis Kakashi aneh, tapi kemudian menatap sosok di belakang Itachi.

"Mungkin si Sasuke itu sedang kedatangan marah bulanannya" Ucap Itachi enteng, meski ia tau hal yg membuat adiknya itu tidak bisa memikirkan hal lainnya.

"Dia ?" Kakashi menunjuk seorang dibelakang Itachi yg dari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk dalam.

Gadis itu yg merasa ditunjuk hanya gelagapan dan melempar pandangan sekilas pada Itachi.

"Dia Mei Terumi, Sekertaris pribadiku" Ucap Itachi.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk, "Ada apa kau datang kesini ? Ada tender baru ?"

"Ahh Tidak, Aku datang untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sudah dua hari ini dia pindah kembali ke apartemennya, Ibuku jadi agak tidak tenang setelah kejadian itu dan disinilah aku sekarang" Itachi memasang wajah bosan.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis ia baru akan berbincang kembali saat seorang wanita berrambut kuning panjang menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya. Serta-merta serigai Kakashi langsung terpasang, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama, ada urusan lain yg harus ku lakukan" Ucapnya pada Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk maklum dan segera jalan kembali diikuti sekertaris pribadinya ke dalam lift.

"Jaga Sasuke baik-baik" Ucap Itachi sebelum menghilang.

Lift itu membawa keduanya ke lobi. Saat lift terbuka Itachi bergegas keluar dan melangkah agak cepat, ia hanya mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak lalu tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ke dua matanya memicing ke arah seorang gadis berambut indigo yg sedang duduk ditempat tunggu.

Mei yg ada dibelakangnya hampir menabrak punggung bosnya itu. Mulutnya hampir menanyakan sesuatu tapi ia urungkan saat Itachi seperti tertegun menatap ke arah resepsionis. Gadis itu jadi penasaran juga dengan sesuatu yg menarik Itachi ia ikut menengok ke arah yg sama dan mencari tujuan Onix itu.

"Dia..." hanya itu yg terucap dari mulut Itachi detik berikutnya ia mulai berjalan dengan tergopoh ke arah si gadis Indigo. Langkahnya tinggal beberapa meter saat gadis yg membisiki Kakashi tadi menghampiri si gadis Indigo dan gadis itu terlihat mengangguk dan mengikuti si pirang menuju lift paling ujung.

Mulut Itachi hampir memanggil si gadis Indigo tapi terlambat lift itu sudah tertutup rapat.

Mei yg baru menghampiri Itachi tampak aneh dengan raut pria itu,

"Itachi~sama ?" ia coba menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

"Kita harus kembali ke atas" Itachi sudah akan melangkah lagi ke arah lift tapi ia lagi-lagi harus menghentikan langkahnya saat handphonenya berdering, ia langsung menyambarnya.

"Ya, ada apa ?"

" _Uchiha~sama datang ke sini Itachi~sama"_ Terdengar nada panik diseberang...

Itachi menghela nafas kasar,

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

'Ada apa lagi sekarang ?' ia melempar handphone itu ke dekapan Mei dan bergegas ke pintu keluar.

Mei pun hanya mengikuti tanpa mengatakan apapun.

 _ **=======**oooo**=======**_

"Silahkan masuk Hyuuga~san, Uchiha~sama sudah menunggu anda" wanita pirang itu melempar senyum ramah kearah Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Yamanaka~san" Hinata mengangguk dan dengan debaran kencang di dadanya ia mulai berjalan kearah pintu besar yg ada beberapa meter di depannya...

 _Krincing..._

 _Krincing..._

Ia terdiam sejenak, dan menatap gelang ditangannya.

'Sasuke akan terganggu dengan suara gemerincing ini' perlahan ia melepas gelang itu dan menyimpannya di saku bajunya.

Hinata menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya. Ia mulai membuka pintu itu,

"Permisi Uchiha~san"

Hinata agak terperangah dengan ruangan yg sangat luas itu, terlalu luas bahkan untuk hanya sebuah ruangan kerja. Ia tertegun di depan pintu itu, kemudia tatapannya tertuju pada meja disebelah kiri tempat si pemilik duduk.

"Hn, duduklah Hyuuga!" suara barinton berat itu menginterupsi...

Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke karena pemuda itu duduk membelakanginya tapi mendengar suaranya saja sudah mampu membuah perut Hinata melilit. Ia mencoba menahan senyum kebahagiaannya dengan susah payah.

Hinata duduk di seberang Sasuke duduk, ia telihat menanti wajah itu melihat kearahnya.

"Te-rima kasih karena anda memberikan kesempatan kepada saya" Ucap Hinata sopan dengan debaran yg semakin menjadi-jadi saat kursi itu mulai memutar dan menampakkan sosok maskulin dan tampan yg berbalut kemeja putih bersih dengan lambang Uchiha di saku kirinya.

Hinata mendapati dirinya tertegun untuk beberapa lama,

Sementara Sasuke juga tampak terdiam ia seperti familiar dengan wajah si Hyuuga bersama kepolosan ragawi gadis itu. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada perban dipelipis gadis itu, dan sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol ekspresi dinginnya untuk tetap terpasang. Kenapa gadis yg dikirim Neji seperti ini ? Sasuke bahkan melihat sesuatu kepedihan dimata gadis itu.

Atau... Neji sengaja membuat dia jadi kasihan dan jatuh keperangkap gadis ini...

'Jangan bermimpi!' Pikir Sasuke mulai memasang ekspresi dingin menusuk.

"Nona Hyuuga anda akan berkerja dibawah perintahku dan aku tidak suka kesalahan sekecil apapun"

Hinata sadar dari ketertegunannya, kepalanya cepat-cepat mengangguk-ngangguk patuh.

"Baik Uchiha~san"

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuangkan wine ke dua gelas...lalu menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap gelas itu dan menerimanya ragu.

"Saya tidak bisa meminum alkohol, maaf Uchiha~san"

Sasuke terlihat menyerigai mengejek kata-kata polos Hinata, dia berjalan kearah Hinata dengan pandangan remeh. Lalu berdiri dibelakang Hinata yg duduk terdiam ditempatnya, saat ia sadar Sasuke ada dibelakangnya.

Hinata akan berdiri tapi Sasuke menahan pundaknya dan menekannya seolah menyuruh dia duduk kembali. Hinata sampai menahan nafas saat tangan besar Sasuke tidak segera beranjak dari pundaknya malah mengelus pundaknya itu dengan tekanan lembut. Tubuhnya lebih menegang saat kepala Sasuke berada tepat disamping kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan erotis.

"Kau memiliki bau yg menggairahkan"

Otak Hinata bukan tersanjung dengan kata-kata itu,

'Apa dia benar-benar Sasukeku dulu'

Gadis itu malah kecewa, kata-kata Sasuke seperti berkata secara langsung dia adalah seorang pelacur yg menjajahkan tubuhnya.

Sudut mata Hinata meneteskan air mata, apa kata-kata wanita itu benar dia tidak pantas memiliki hubungan dengan seorangpun...Tangannya mengepal dengan segala kekecewaan yg ada...

Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya berbohong saat ia mengatakannya, ia juga tergoda oleh bau gadis itu dan kembali ia merasakan familiar lain namun dengan cepat ditepisnya.

"Berapa yg harus kubayar agar kau menjadi milikku ?"

Hinata langsung berontak saat kata-kata laknat itu keluar dari mulut orang yg sangat dia cintai melebihi nyawanya sendiri,

Mulutnya ingin menjeritkan sesuatu tapi dia sudah terlanjur kecewa...

'Apa kau tidak mengingatku Sasuke ? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti wanita jalang ?'

Sasuke yg melihat ekspresi itu entah kenapa merasa bersalah, tapi logikanya selalu lebih kuat.

Hinata sudah mulai berlari kepintu keluar, lututnya benar-benar bergetar. Ia bahkan hampir terjatuh tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke lagi-lagi mendesiskan kata-kata laknat lain,

"Tawaran bekerja dikantorku akan berlaku 3 hari dan jika kau tertarik maka kau juga harus mengikuti aturan mainku, Hyuuga Hinata"

Sasuke mendekat kearah Hinata dan mengelus lengannya hingga ke jemari gadis itu dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu Hyuuga Hinata" Bisik Sasuke.

Hati Hinata langsung hancur berkeping-keping, dia terjepit diantara dua jurang yg siap membuatnya mati.

Mata keperakan itu menatap mata Sasuke lurus-lurus, dia mundur beberapa langkah saat mata itu bukan menyinarkan kehangatan seperti dulu.

"Sasuke" Bisiknya sangat lirih, Hinata langsung berlari keluar dengan air mata kepedihan yg dalam.

'Dia bukan Sasukeku yg dulu'

'Dia...'

'Iblis'

Tubuh itu menabraki orang dijalan, tapi Hinata tidak perduli...

"Aku bukan pelacur" Tubuh Hinata menggigil ditangga darurat gedung itu.

Air mata yg mengantarkan keperihan atas suatu takdir...

 _ **Krincing...**_

 _ **Krincing...**_

 _ **Krincing...**_

 _...Tapi tidakkah kalian dengar suara yg mengiringi tangis itu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **========*T*B*C*========**_

Saiya sendiri hampir nangis saat menempatkan Hinata pada posisi itu...

Sesuai janji saya, saya lanjutkan dengan Chapter yg kelewat panjang...

Saya tunggu review minna untuk Chap ini...

Hah, Saiya masih nyesek dengan kondisi Hina~Chan...

Tiba-tiba Sasu muncul #Semangat Thor...dielus-elus...

Hoah...Tumben Sasu~Chan baik...

Hihihi...Ok lah **SEMANGAT** Noe...

Untuk Minna semua, Saya Ucapkan...

Arigato Gozaimasu...

Dan jumpa lagi di Up selanjutnya...

Read And Review masih ditampung... ;) :-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Selamat Membaca Minna~Chan...**

 **Chappy 3 tidak ada yg menarik…**

 **Menurut Noe sih gak tau kalau Minna….**

" **SWE** **E** **T AND TEARS IN A BELL" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Seperti biasa saya cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) ( digebuki fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning : AU,AT,OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Blood,Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 21 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 20 Thn**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 25 thn**

 **Hatake Kakashi : 25 Thn**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : Jump to The Hell**

 **Mansion Uchiha Pukul 10:30 AM,**

Mikoto masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat di depan sebuah meja dikamarnya ia memandang dokumen berwarna emas yg berkelap-kelip dengan pola springkel yg memanjang dari ujung sebelah kanan atas ke ujung sebelah bawah dokumen itu. Tangannya merabah dokumen dengan lambang 'H' itu lembut dan perlahan membukanya, melihat nominal yg tertera lalu menutupnya perlahan.

"Hikari" Bisik Mikoto lirih...

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dan saat kepala itu menegak.

"Kenapa kau menitipkan ini padaku ?" air matanya mulai meleleh...

Disamping dokumen itu juga terdapat kotak kayu dengan simbo 'Hi' emas juga, Mikoto menggenggam kotak itu dengan perasaan yg kesal juga rasa sakit dihatinya. Kotak itu baru datang 1 minggu yg lalu dikirim dari sebuah alamat di Australia, dan isinya membuat Mikoto hampir tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kemungkinan apapun yg akan terjadi.

Mikoto semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya, lelehan itu makin lama-makin membuat ia sesak.

'Apa yg bisa ku lakukan akan ku lakukan'

Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana mata Ametis kebiruan itu memandang senduh kearahnya, di ruang tamu mansionnya dua hari sebelum berangkat ke negara yg jauh. Hikari datang sendiri dengan keadaan yg berantakan, dia hanya menatap kosong kearah Mikoto dan menitipkan dokumen itu.

" _Berjanjilah untuk tidak memberikan dokumen ini selain kepadaku dan Hinata, aku...bahkan meragukan bisa kembali"_ Perkataan sahabatnya itu untuk pertama kalinya sangat dingin seolah sudah tidak ada lagi Hikari yg biasanya selalu ceria.

Mikoto bahkan bisa melihat mata itu berkaca-kaca,

" _Kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabat_ " Desis Mikoto. Hikari tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya lalu kenapa dengan saat itu.

Akhirnya cairan itu meluncur juga,

" _Mikoto..."_ raut itu seperti ingin protes pada perkataannya tapi kemudian urung.

" _Jika Hinata kembali suatu saat, berikan ini padanya"_ tangan Hikari menggenggam tangan Mikoto erat.

" _Karena aku mungkin tidak bisa menemani dia lebih dari 9 tahun, dan aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Hiasi memanfaatkan pengaruh Hinata"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak bisa Hikari ?, sekarang atau nanti Hinata pasti membutuhkanmu"_ Amarah Mikoto langsung meledak.

" _Hanya kau yg bisa kupercaya, dan hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku"_ suara itu semakin lirih dan serak.

Mikoto membuang mukanya, Ia benci melihat Hikari mencoba membuatnya melakukan sesuatu sedangkan ia tidak tau apa masalah yg sebenarnya. Tapi ia juga tidak akan menolak permintaan kecil itu jika hal itu bisa membuat Hikari tenang.

Mikoto menghela nafasnya kasar, _"Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik aku akan melakukannya"_

Senyum yg dipaksakan mengembang itu, semakin membuat Mikoto merasa percakapan itu baru kemarin terjadi.

"Maaf, karena aku sudah tidak mempercayaimu Hikari, aku sungguh minta maaf" Mikoto semakin terseduh-seduh.

"Aku pasti membuat Hinata kembali memiliki hakmu yg mereka rebut, Kau tenang saja" Mata hitamnya semakin menyorot tajam.

Tok...Tok...tok...

Mikoto mengusap air matanya dan duduk membelakangi pintu, ia mengenggam kotak kayu itu dipangkuannya.

"Masuklah"

Cklek...Kriett...

"Pengacara yg anda minta sudah datang nyonya" Ucap pelayan itu.

"Suruh dia masuk" Ucap Mikoto dingin. Tapi ada senyum menggerikan seperti saat seorang Uchiha mendapatkan apa yg dia mau.

"Baiklah nyonya" pelayan itu undur diri dengan suara langkah yg menjauh.

Mikoto memantapkan hatinya, 'Hinata adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang'

"Temani langkahku Kami~sama"

Dalam keterpurukan pasti akan ada cahaya yg menjangkaumu tapi saat kau harus keluar banyak batang berduri yg akan mencoba menarikmu lebih dalam. Tuhan merencanakan kau untuk bahagia tapi bukan berarti tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Tenanglah...

Karena kebahagiaan bisa menghapus luka itu menjadi madu yg memabukkan...

Kau hanya harus percaya...

 **=========**o**========**

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruangan rapat. Mukanya masih mengesankan horor yg pekat meski ini masih jam 11 siang, Kakashi yg menjelaskan hasil rapat disampingnya tampak mendecak kesal karena tidak dihiraukan. Dan akhirnya Kakashi berhenti di depan sekertarisnya duduk dan mengulurkan berkas rapat kearah si rambut pirang.

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila" Desis Kakashi.

Si rambut pirang hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya hati-hati,

"Ada masalah Kakashi~san ?"

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya apa yg dia lakukan di ruang rapat tadi" Kakashi menggidik ngeri sekaligus kasian pada bawahannya.

"Dia membantai semua karyawan yg sedang mengajukan ide baru bahkan dia memarahi mereka dengan perkataannya yg pedas"

Si pirang tersenyum canggung,

"Saya beruntung tidak ada disana kalau begitu"

"Kau memang harus bersyukur" balas Kakashi pelan. Lalu melihat punggung Sasuke yg menjauh.

"Semakin hari setelah insiden itu kelakuannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yg biasanya, pikirannya seakan tidak ada disini"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yg membuat Uchiha~sama tertekan" balas gadis itu sambil menggendikkan bahunya, hanya menerka-nerka.

"Entahlah, Tapi kau bisa membuatkanku segelas kopi Ino ? Kepalaku mulai berdenyut" Kakashi terlihat sama kusutnya dengan Sasuke.

Gadis yg dipanggil Ino itu tersenyum manis,

"Dengan senang hati Kakashi~san"

"Kau yg terbaik!" Ucap Kakashi dan berhasil membuat pipi sekertarisnya itu bersemu.

"Ku tunggu diruanganku" Kakashi mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Ino sangat tau kelakuan Kakashi, tapi tetap saja tingkah dan ucapan manis pria itu padanya tidak pernah bisa ia abaikan.

"Jika anda melakukan itu saya tidak hanya membawa kopi tapi juga pisau" desis Ino...mencoba menggertak.

Kakashi malah balas menyerigai, dia tidak mengatakan apapun langsung beranjak keruangannya.

Mungkinkah...?

Ino kembali mengerutkan dahinya, ia beranjak ke pantry dengan pikiran ganjil.

'Tidak biasanya Kakashi diam saja aku ancam ?'

 **Ditempat lain...**

Langkah Sasuke dengan tergesah kearah ruangannya dan membanting pintu itu dengan keras. Ia baru akan mengumpat saat Onixnya menangkap sosok Sakura yg sedang duduk mengangkang di atas meja kerjanya. Gadis itu terlihat sengaja menunjukkan pahanya yg mulus dihadapan Sasuke,

"Pasti rapatmu berakhir tidak baik" serga si pink dengan gestur kasualnya.

Sasuke memasang raut dinginnya, melewatkan pemandangan menggiurkan itu dan duduk di kursi santainya.

"Kau pasti tidak punya kesibukan sampai datang kesini"

Sakura mendecak kesal karena diabaikan, ia mendekat kearah Sasuke yg sedang menelitih berkas yg sejak tadi pemuda itu tenteng. Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang dan mencoba menggodanya dengan belaian dari pundak sampai dada bidang pemuda itu dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Aku boleh datang kerumahmu kan Sasuke ?" Ucapnya dengan manja dan desahan seksi di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak perduli, ia terus fokus pada berkas di depannya. Ia tidak tertarik untuk melakukan apapun dan lebih tertarik menunggu umpannya dimakan. Siapa lagi mangsa yg ditunggu kalau bukan gadis Hyuuga itu, Sasuke bahkan mengira gadis itu akan langsung menerima tawarannya keesokan harinya tapi sampai dihari ketiga si mangsa itu tidak muncul juga.

Entah kenapa ia ingin menyeret gadis itu ke perusahaannya, dan hal yg paling menyiksanya adalah setiap malam sejak kejadian itu ia selalu memimpikan si mangsa yg harusnya ia tindas mati-matian.

Dan isi mimpi menyebalkan itu selalu tidak jauh dari adegan bercinta yg membuat Sasuke 'Basah' setiap paginya.

'What the Fuck' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Apa bau yang waktu itu menggodanya berhasil tersimpan diotaknya hingga membuat ia memimpikan hal yg sangat bukan dirinya ?

"Kau mendengarkan ku Sasuke ?" Sakura merasa ia diacuhkan sejak tadi...

"..." Tidak ada jawaban,

Luar biasa, Sasuke memang si setan dengan wajah iblis.

Si pink membuang mukanya dengan raut kebencian, ia sangat yakin Sasuke pasti memikirkan gadis jalang sialan itu.

"Akan ada pesta di bar Blossom Lily nanti malam, Gaara bilang kau harus datang karena seluruh anak konglomerat akan hadir di pesta itu terutama Hyuuga Neji" Sakura sangat tau cara membubuhi sesuatu agar mudah disulut.

Sasuke langsung tersadar saat telinganya menangkap nama si berengsek itu, ia dengan mata menyala melepas dengan kasar rengkuhan Sakura.

"Jam berapa acaranya ?" Tanyanya dingin...

Sakura tersenyum senang, tiba-tiba ia bersyukur karena nama Neji sangat berpengaruh besar pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Pukul 7:30 malam, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto dan Kiba juga datang"

Lalu Sakura terlihat mengingat sesuatu, "Ku dengar acaranya agak bebas dan banyak orang kaya baru yg bergabung"

Si bungsu hanya mendengus dan menunjuk pintu keluar,

"Kurasa informasi lainnya tidak penting, Kau bisa pergi sekarang" Ucapan Sasuke sangat datar dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kebarisan angka dan huruf di mapnya.

Sakura tersenyum tidak percaya, dia diusir !

Dengan cepat disambarnya tasnya dan tanpa Sasuke sadari gadis itu mengecup pipinya dengan cepat.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam ia bahkan sangat marah.

"Kenapa ? Aku harus dapat bayaran untuk informasi itu kan ?" Ucap Gadis itu enteng, lalu melenggang keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

"Gadis sial" Desis Sasuke mengusap pipinya yg bernoda lipstik merah.

 **=======**oo**=======**

Hinata bagai mayat hidup, Dia hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Di samping ranjangnya tampak nampan makanan yg masih belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

Air matanya terus mengalir dari sudut pelupuknya. Dan setiap cairan panas itu menuruni pelipisnya dan lenyap didalam helaian rambutnya, Hinata selalu mengingat kejadian 3 hari yg lalu itu. Tangan yang sangat pucat itu mengepal, ia sangat berusaha untuk membenci pria itu tapi yg ada malah rasa sakit karena rasa cinta itu semakin tumbuh dan terus menguat.

"Aku yakin pasti perusahaan itu tidak menerimamu"

Hinata langsung terjingkat dan bangun saat mendengar suara ibu tirinya. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan kosong, tangannya menyeka air matanya dengan ekpresi dingin. Sejujurnya Hinata agak terkejut karena ibu Neji tidak pernah masuk kekamarnya, wanita itu malah duduk di seberang ranjangnya sambil menyesapi teh hangatnya santai, seolah mengejek Hinata yg terpuruk.

"Sayangnya aku akan melihatmu lebih lama berada disini, dan itu memang membuatku menyesalinya" Kata lain yg sama.

"Bukankah kau ingin membuktikan kau bisa lakukan sesuatu tapi nyatanya kau itu memang hanya sampah" kembali wanita yg memandang tajam itu menyesapi tehnya tanpa sedetikpun mengurangi tatapan tajamnya ke arah Hinata.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Hyuuga!" Sapa Hinata dengan suara yg lembut. Bukankan Hinata memang sudah menulikan telinganya, seharusnya rasa nyeri di dadanya tidak muncul. Tapi kenapa dia semakin merasa perkataan itu benar...

Wanita didepannya tersenyum bahkan setengah tertawa,

"Oh ayolah Hinataku sayang, bukankah kita tidak seakrab itu, Kau tidak perlu menyapaku seperti itu terus menerus" Ibu Neji itu mendekat kesamping ranjang Hinata dan menuangkan teh itu ke nasi dinampan makan Hinata. Lalu menyodorkan nampan itu ke pangkuan Hinata dengan ekpresi perduli yg dibuat-buat, "Kau harus makan agar tidak berakhir seperti ibumu" bisiknya.

Hinata mulai tersulut dengan bisikan itu,

"Nyonya Hyuuga, Jangan menghina ibuku!" suara Hinata meninggi dan menatap tajam wanita itu, tangannya mengepal penuh amarah. Ia sudah cukup bersabar, dia tidak mampu lagi melakukan itu.

Kedua tatapan tajam itu beradu, sang nyonya Hyuuga memandang tidak suka dan tiba-tiba...

 **Plak...**

Wajah Hinata sampai terhuyun kesamping saat tamparan keras itu menghantam pipinya, bersama cairan kemerahan yg meleleh dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau hanya benalu dirumah ini, beraninya kau mengancamku, Pelacur" Ucapan sang nyonya sangat tajam dan membuat lelehan air mata Hinata mengucur deras.

Meski ekpresinya sangat datar…..

Wajah gadis itu menegak dan menatap wajah didepannya sarat akan kebencian,

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu hidupku Hyuuga" desis Hinata, ia sudah melupakan tindakan halus dan sopan santun.

"Apa tidak cukup kau menghancurkan hidupku dan mengurungku seperti tahanan ?" meski begitu suara itu seperti berbisik.

"Kami adalah Hyuuga yg murni, tidak mengakui keturunan setengah Hyuuga sepertimu"

"Sampai kapanpun pelacur sepertimu akan sama saja dengan ibu pelacurmu"

Hinata mengatur nafasnya yg agak berat...lalu sorot itu memancarkan keyakinan yg luar biasa.

"Jika aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yg terhormat hari ini bagaimana ?" tantang Hinata.

"hmm... jika kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan hari ini aku akan berlutut di hadapanmu dan menarik kata-kataku tentang ibumu" Ucapan sang nyonya sangat yakin. "Tapi jika kau tidak bisa, segera keluar dari sini" ekpresi tajam tercipta, "Menjauhlah dari hidupku"

Hinata menyerigai perih, lelehan tangisnya sudah berhenti.

"Aku akan melakukan keduanya meski aku berhasil mendapatkannya, dan aku pasti membuatmu meminta maaf atas hinaanmu pada ibuku"

"Coba saja" sang nyonya mengendikkan pundaknya dan mulai beranjak keluar, "Aku menunggumu angkat kaki dari sini, jadi kemasi barangmu dari sekarang karena itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan" ucap sang nyonya saat akan menghilang dari pintu.

 **SENYAP…..**

Hujan mulai turun dengan perlahan lalu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lebat…..

Hinata langsung mencari pegangan raut dinginnya berubah dengan cepat menjadi raut ketakutan. Pundaknya bergetar hebat, ia mulai turun dari ranjang meski tubuhnya sangat lemah dan melihat nampan makanannya sejenak. Lalu meletakkan makanan bercampur teh itu kemeja, langkah lemah Hinata menuju ke arah lemari dan mengambil beberapa baju. Pelupuk gadis itu mulai melelehkan air mata lagi, ia melolosi pakaian tidurnya dan mengganti dengan rok ketat berwarna ungu cerah dan tentu saja kemeja putih dengan saku berwarna abu-abu. Tapi sekilas nampak beberapa lebam kebiruan dipunggung Hinata, bekas pukulan saat menolong sang Uchiha.

Langkah gadis itu menuju kamar mandi dam menyeka wajahnya yg berantakan dengan air, Hinata memandangi wajahnya pada cermin yg ada didepannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya, segalanya" suara parau itu hampir tercekik.

Tampak cap tangan kemerahan di pipi Hinata, hasil karya sang Nyonya Hyuuga. Hinata menyetuh sisa darah disudut bibirnya yg belum terseka air. Ia melihat darah ditangannya itu dengan raut sedih dan tersakiti, dia tidak pernah berfikir untuk membenci seseorang tapi nyatanya dia dipaksa oleh keadaan untuk melakukan itu.

Ibunya tidak pernah sekalipun mengajari itu, sopan santun adalah yg selalu didoktri oleh ibunya. Hinata menyesal berkata agak kasar ? tentu tidak, dia hanya merasa mengingkari ajaran Ibunya dulu.

"Bukankah wanita itu sudah keterlaluan bu ?" ucap Hinata saat petir mulai menyambar dengan gelegar yg seolah membelah dunia.

"Jika tindakan Hinata ini membuat ibu kecewa, Hinata harus bagaimana ?"

Hinata mulai menangis lagi,

 _Krincing…._

 _Krincing…._

Tiba-tiba Hinata memandang gelang ditangannya,

"Sasuke"bisiknya, Apa itu jawabannya ?

" _Tawaran bekerja dikantorku akan berlaku 3 hari dan jika kau tertarik maka kau juga harus mengikuti aturan mainku, Hyuuga Hinata"_ kata pemuda itu waktu itu.

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, dia harus masuk ke neraka jika pergi ke kantor si bungsu Uchiha itu. Hinata meremas dadanya yg terasa lebih sesak, jantungnya mulai berdenyut ngilu dan berhasil membuat mulut Hinata mengelu.

"Sasuke!"

Hinata bahkan bisa membayangkan serigai sang Uchiha itu jika Hinata berdiri didepannya.

 _Krincing…._

 _Krincing…._

Tunggu dulu…

Bukankah….

Dia memang sudah di neraka jadi kenapa dia harus takut masuk kedalamnya, jika itu memang cara satu-satunya Hinata harus melakukannya…..

Hinata segera berdiri tegak, mencoba menemukan kekuatan baru tapi tidak dengan rasa dendam. Ia bertahan dengan mencari rasa aman dan ketenangan, mengubah sedikit alasan hidupnya dengan berada disamping Sasuke.

Meski Hinata sendiri tidak yakin dengan keduannya…

 **========**ooo**========**

Sasuke memandangi langit sore dengan wajah kusut, di bahkan mengabaikan kilat yg menjilat-jilat didepannya. Sejujurnya dia murka karena buruannya tidak jatuh kedalam jebakan, waktu perjanjian itu sudah lewat 5 jam yg lalu dan gadis itu tidak datang.

Titik-titik hujan yg belum kunjung reda itu mengembun di kaca jendela dan mulai turun dengan berlahan. Udara yg mulai semakin dingin membuat kaca-kaca itu semakin memburam, suara gelegar petir yg mengisi ruangan itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau memang bajingan Neji" desis mulut yg selalu pedas itu.

Belum pernah dia merasakan perasaan sekalah ini sebelumnya hanya karena seorang wanita, Sasuke bahkan sebelumnya sangat yakin Hyuuga itu akan datang padanya.

Lalu kenapa ?

Sasuke sangat yakin gadis itu juga tertarik padanya jadi kenapa dia membuang kesempatan untuk menyelidiki perusahaannya….

Jam kecil diruangan itu sudah menunjuk pukul 5:30, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke masih betah berdiri berlama-lama disana. Para stafnya bahkan mungkin sudah pulang semua, dia seharusnya sudah ada diapartemennya 1 jam yg lalu.

Apa yg dia tunggu ? Sasuke juga tidak tau…..

Lalu terdengar handphonenya berdering nyaring, Sasuke merogoh kantong jas kerjanya.

"Iya, Apa bu ?" ternyata itu dari Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke terdengar menghela nafas kasar,

"Aku masih dikantor"

" _Ada badai, jadi jangan kemana-mana dulu ya nak, tetap di kantormu_ " terdengar nada khawatir diseberang.

Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas, dan melihat angin mulai berhembus kencang diluar sana.

"Hn"

" _Kau sudah makan kan ?"_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dia seperti anak sd yg baru dilepas ibunya.

"Aku sudah makan bu"

" _Ibu terlalu banyak bicara ya ? ya sudahlah, pulanglah saat badai sudah reda, ibu menyayangimu!"_ lalu terdengar nada terputus saat Sasuke selesai bergumam.

Sasuke mengantongi lagi handphonenya, kaca jendelanya mulai bergetar saat kecepatan angin mulai semakin kencang.

"Badai benar-benar datang"

Seperti biasa saat Sasuke suntuk dia lebih suka ditemani akohol dari pada seseorang, karena ia terbiasa menyelesaikan segalanya sendiri.

Tangan kekar itu mengambil gelas dimeja yg isinya tinggal separuh, dalam suara berisik angin itu Sasuke bisa mendengar ketukan sepatu yg melangkah kearah ruangannya.

'Kakashi ? tidak mungkin, dia sedang ada di apartemen Ino'

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit saat pintu ruangannya perlahan terbuka, dan sosok itu melangkah memasuki ruangannya yg agak temaram, bersama suara tetesan basah yg berasal dari tubuh sosok itu.

Kilat mulai berkelap-kelip beberapa kali menimpa wajah sosok itu, Sasuke berkesiap….saat kedua matanya mengenali sosok yg berjarak 5 meter didepannya.

Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar saat tubuhnya mendekat kearah sosok yg basah kuyup itu….

"Hyuuga Hinata" panggilnya tidak percaya….

Bibir yg biasanya merah itu menjadi pucat dan menggigil, pipi itu agak tirus atau hanya perasaan Sasuke saja. Tubuh lunglai itu berdiri dengan bergetar, sorot kosong itu juga memandang tanpa ekpresi.

"A-pa tawa-ran-mu i-tu ma-sih ber-la-ku Uchi-ha~san ?" suara itu terdengar putus-putus, tetes-tetes air jatuh dari helaian indigo itu.

Seharusnya Sasuke menyerigai dan tertawa, tapi dia bahkan tidak bias mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"A-ku sa-ngat mem-bu-tuh-kan-nya se-karang!" suara serak dan parau itu terdengar berharap.

Nafas berat dan hidung yang memerah kedinginan itu, mengingatkan pada malam panas dimimpi konyolnya.

Apa Sasuke ingin gadis itu ? Bukankah dia musuh ?

"To-long a-ku Uchi-ha" kembali suara berat itu bergetar.

Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke memandang tubuh Hinata dari atas ke bawah….

Dan mulai memasang wajah dingin….

"Kau tau syaratnya bukan ?" Tanya Sasuke antara iba dan kejam…

Kepala itu mengangguk patuh, dan Sasuke seolah pernah melihat hal serupa, tapi kapan ?

Kenapa dia selalu merasa dejavu yg kental pada diri Hinata.

"Aku a-kan mela-kukan apa-pun" suara itu terdengar pasrah bersama melelehnya cairan dari mata Hinata.

Tapi Sasuke ingin tau Hinata itu musuh atau memang kawan…

"Kau harus melakukan apapun yang ku perintahkan, kau sanggup ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin sembari mencari kesungguhan.

"A-ku akan ber-usa-ha" mata itu memancarkan keyakinan.

Sasuke menyerigai tiba-tiba dan melirik ke jendela, badai sudah berhenti….

"Kau bisa langsung berkerja sekarang ?" tantang Sasuke.

Gadis itu menatap dengan binar yg kecil, meski tubuhnya sangat lemah tapi dia akan melakukan apapun asal Sasuke menerimanya.

"Tentu" Hinata sebenarnya juga agak cemas, tapi bukankah dia sudah memutuskannya.

Sasuke memegang lengan Hinata dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar, lalu mulai menyeret tubuh lemah itu,

"Ikut denganku" Serigai dingin itu melebar, "Layani aku sekarang" ucap Sasuke saat Hinata akan menanyakan sesuatu.

"Dan kurasa disini tidak nyaman" smirk kejam itu melunturkan senyum kecil dibibir Hinata.

Dia tetap Uchiha bukan, jadi dia akan melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha.

Apa yg dia butuhkan saat kedinginan adalah hal yg menghangatkan…..

Hinata hanya diam saat Sasuke sadar atau tidak melepaskan cengkeraman di lengannya dan berganti menggenggam jemarinya…..

Gadis itu bersemu ditambah sosok Sasuke yg terlihat dari belakang yg tengah membimbingnya. Tangan pemuda itu terasa hangat menggenggam tangannya.

Tapi bukankan dia hanya sebuah boneka ?

 **Dan apa arti dari melayani itu ?**

.

.

.

.

 **========*T*B*C*=======**

 **Noe gak tau mau ngomong apa….**

 **Terima kasih buat Minna yg masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini….**

 **Untuk Up kilat….**

 **Hhhhh….saya rasa sulit deh…..**

 **Kalau saya lagi mood nulis ya publish maupun up cepet….**

 **Banyak kendala, jadi minna harus sabar…..**

 **Masih ada dua draf lemon sasuxhina and Ithaxsaku yg masih mangkrak tapi fict itu mungkin hanya oneshoot atau twoshoot…..**

 **Kalau ada yg Tanya apa saya ARMY ?**

 **Bener banget itu, soalnya beberapa bulan ini saya selalu stalkerin mereka…hehehe….**

 **Read and Reviewnya masih saya tunggu…**

 **Maaf sekali untuk up cepetnya, Noe gk bisa sekilat itu…..**

 **ARIGATO GOZAIMASU untuk yg mau baca…..**

 **Peluk cium dari Noe…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Selamat Membaca Minna~Chan...**

 **Chappy 4 MULAI TITIK TERANG…..**

 **Happy Reading…**

" **SWE** **E** **T AND TEARS IN A BELL" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Seperti biasa saya cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) ( digebuki fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning : AU,AT,OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Blood,Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 21 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 20 Thn**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 25 thn**

 **Hatake Kakashi : 25 Thn**

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **4** **:**

Itachi masih memeriksa berkas bisnisnya di kantor saat Mei datang dan meletakkan segelas kopi hangat di meja kerjanya. Gadis itu berdiri agak lama sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu dengan hati-hati….

"Itachi~Sama, Ini….sudah pukul 6:30" Ucap Mei takut-takut, gadis itu bahkan berdiri agak jauh dari Itachi mengantisipasi jika pria itu murka dan marah padanya.

Itachi seakan tersentak dan melihat kejendela yg mulai gelap. Lalu ia terlihat menutup map kerjanya dan memijit pelipisnya,

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang Mei" Ucap Itachi kemudian.

Tangan sekertaris Itachi itu mengibas-ngibas di depan dadanya dengan gerakan sesopan mungkin…..

"Bukan begitu, Itachi~sama harus istirahat sejenak dan membersikan diri. Malam ini ada pestakan ?" Gadis itu menyodorkan kopinya kedekat Itachi.

Itachi balas mengerutkan dahinya. Pesta ? Pesta apa ?

Ia menatap Mei dengan agak intens dan tajam, dan sepertinya gadis itu mengerti….

"Itachi~sama menyuruh saya mengingatkan kalau ada pesta besar malam ini di Bar Blossom Lily" Jelas Mei agak ragu karena Itachi hanya bilang akan ada pesta dan menyebut nama adik bossnya itu lalu tidak ada keterangan lain. "Anda bilang Sasuke~sama mungkin….." gadis itu terlihat berusaha keras menirukan penggalan tak terjelaskan yg sama dengan ucapan Itachi meski dengan nada seformal mungkin.

Itachi menghela nafas kasar….

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan pesta tidak masuk akal itu ?

Kepala itu mengangguk pada Mei, tanda bahwa ia sudah ingat dan mengerti. Lalu suasana diantara keduannya hening…..

Itachi mulai menyesapi kopi Cappucinno buatan Mei dengan tenang. Sementara Mei mulai membereskan berkas-berkas di meja Itachi dan menyisihkan berkas yg urgen atau mungkin akan dilanjutkan Itachi dirumah.

Aroma kopi itu mengepul memenuhi hidung Itachi. Untuk beberapa saat ia memandangi langit gelap dari jendela kantornya lalu berahli menatap sosok Mei yg masih sibuk membereskan dokumen miliknya.

Hingga sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Itachi…

"Kakashi mungkin tertarik padamu, Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

Aktivitas Mei langsung terhenti, dan tidak berusaha memandang Itachi. Tapi gadis itu terlihat tersenyum kecil, bukan senyuman karena malu tapi lebih menganggap hal yg Itachi tanyakan itu lucu.

"Saya yakin Kakashi~san mungkin lebih menganggap saya ini sosok asing yg tiba-tiba berada disekitar anda" Balas Mei tenang dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku yg tertarik padamu ?" Itachi mengatakan itu dengan nada biasa tapi justru menemukan reaksi yg berbeda pada diri Mei.

Gadis itu terlihat menjatuhkan beberapa berkasnya kelantai dengan mata terbelalak. Tapi kemudian cepat-cepat menata sikapnya dan tersenyum agak canggung. Ia meminta maaf lalu memunguti berkas yg jatuh akibat kecerobohannya.

"Itachi~sama pasti hanya bercanda" balas gadis itu pelan dan dibuat agar tidak menyinggung pria itu sedikitpun..

Itachi tersenyum misterius tanpa diketahui Mei, ia tidak menjawab balasan Mei tapi justru…..

"Kemarilah!" Itachi menyuruh Mei mendekat kearahnya.

Gadis itu melangkah perlahan ke sisi Itachi dengan dokumen dipelukannya

"Ada yg bisa saya bantu Itachi~sama" dengan ekpresi sedikit dibuat biasa..

"Bisakah kau menemaniku kepesta malam ini Mei ?" Tanya Itachi datar. Tapi sorotnya seolah sangat menginginkan jawaban ya yg mutlak.

Mei terlihat tersenyum tulus….

"Tapi…..apa tidak apa-apa saya datang dengan baju seperti ini ?" kepala gadis itu tertunduk dalam agak malu tapi ia juga tidak bisa langsung mengatakan ya….

"Itu masalah mudah" balas Itachi, lalu Itachi terlihat melihat jam ditangannya dan serigai tipis tercipta "Masih satu setengah jam lagi, Aku ingin kau menyiapkan dokumen kerja sama dengan Shimura Corp untuk besok" ia mencari kemungkinan bisa melepas rasa pening dikepalanya….untuk sejenak…..

"Baik Itachi~sama" kepala itu cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Tapi sebelum itu bisa kau duduk disofa sebentar ?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menatap Mei dengan pandangan yg menurutnya berbeda.

"Itachi~sama, saya tidak penat sama sekali" ia mengira Itachi menyuruhnya duduk untuk beristirahat….

Itachi berdiri tanpa berkata apapun lalu menyeret Mei duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan gadis itu….

"Bukan kau tapi aku yang lelah" dengan mata berat dan muka suntuk itu Itachi langsung memejamkan matanya.

Mei sempat terjingkat, muka gadis itu memerah penuh…

'Ita-Chi~Sama ?' tangannya dengan canggung mengambang diatas kepala Itachi, ia takut tidak sopan membelai kepala itu meski ia sangat ingin …..

"Anda harusnya mengambil libur untuk beristirahat" hanya kata itu yg akhirnya keluar dari mulut Mei, sembari mengatur detak jantungnya yg meloncat-loncat.

 **Tap….**

Itachi menangkap tangan mengambang itu, dan disambut tubuh tegang gadis itu. Mei langsung panik….

"Maaf , Itachi~Sama!" ucapnya cepat. Dan berusaha menarik tangannya dengan selembut mungkin tapi Itachi tidak melepasnya…

Itachi membuka matanya dan menaruh tangan itu didahinya, muka itu tiba-tiba seperti sesuatu yg membara terkena dingin es, mengepul dan terlena.

"Begini lebih baik"

 **BLUSHHHH…..**

Mei membeku ditempat, mata itu melihatnya dengan penuh damba seolah Itachi mempunyai perasaan seperti yg dia ucapkan tadi….

Mulut itu terkatup rapat, ia menjadi sangat canggung dan sudah akan beranjak saat tiba-tiba kedua lengan Itachi merangkul erat perutnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana….

"Ita-Chi~Sama ?" panggilnya pelan denga suara nyaris terpekik…..

"Kepalaku sakit", Itachi bahkan tidak berusaha beranjak malah menyamankan posisinya.

"Hanya 15 menit" gumamnya lagi….

Mei menghela nafas berulang kali mencoba setenang mungkin. Perlahan namun pasti tangan itu membelai rambut Itachi dengan senyum kecil…..

"Jika aku mengambil cuti untuk liburan maukah kau menemaniku ?" kembali gumaman Itachi terdengar.

Mei sudah lebih bisa mengatur reaksinya, ia kembali tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Itachi yg jauh dari yg selama ini terlihat.

"Saya akan pikirkan itu nanti" Mei menahan nafas lagi saat rengkuhan Itachi lebih erat diperutnya.

"Kalau kau menolak aku akan menyeretmu" desisan itu membuat bulu kuduk Mei merinding dan cepat-cepat mengangguk…..

"Baiklah Itachi~sama"

Ada serigai di wajah yg bersembunyi itu….

Apa salahnya bersantai sejenak…..Aroma dari tubuh itu sedikit besar berpengaruh pada otak Itachi yg benar-benar mengepul…..

Sejujurnya dia sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok yg ia lihat 3 hari yg lalu….

Gadis riang dengan pipi cabby yg dulu selalu memanggilnya kakak dengan manisnya…

" _Selamat Pagi Nii~san!"_ gadis yg mampu membuat mansionnya lebih hangat dan disayangi seperti keluarga sendiri…..bahkan Itachi tidak bisa membedakan rasa sayangnya antara gadis itu dan Sasuke adiknya…

Hanya satu pertanyaan yg membuat otaknya sangat berat…..pertanyaan yg hanya akan bisa ia ketahui jawabannya saat ia bertanya pada Sasuke…..

Jika saja itu mungkin maka ia pasti sudah bertanya….

' **Benarkah itu Hinata ?'**

Itachi belum sempat mencari tau tentang gadis itu karena ia sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini. Hanya saja kemunculan tiba-tiba Hinata dikantor Sasuke sangat ganjil. Gadis yg sempat terpikir olehnya saat insiden penusukan itu memang Hinata. Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak menghubungi keluarganya jika ia sudah pulang ? Sampai 2 tahun yg lalu bibi Hikari masih mengiriminya email meski sangat jarang. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan mengenai kontaknya dengan ibu Hinata itu pada Mikoto, Ibunya.

Foto Hinata juga sempat dikirim dan isi surat itu seolah semua baik-baik saja…..

Sasuke juga tidak mengatakan apapun padanya tentang Hinata. Seolah kemunculan gadis itu tidak ada pengaruhnya….tapi jika dipikir kembali percobaan pembunuhan yg terjadi lima tahun lalu pada Sasuke mungkin adalah kendalanya….Kerusakan memori akibat pukulan benda tumpul di kepala Sasuke tidak menyebabkan kejeniusan adiknya itu berkurang tapi dokter berspekulasi bahwa kemungkinan memori masa kecil yg paling Sasuke lindungi akan hilang atau terselubungi.

Kekawatiran ibunya sangat beralasan, dokter bahkan pernah mewanti-wanti agar Sasuke tidak berpikir terlalu keras. Pemaksaan pada memori terselubung itu bisa mengakibatkan pecahnya pembuluh darah, dan mungkin saja mengembalikan Sasuke ke masa koma 5 tahun yg lalu. Itachi tidak pernah cemburu pada Sasuke yg menerima perhatian penuh ibunya, ia bahkan lebih suka mengejek adiknya itu.

Dulu Sasuke selalu yg paling semangat saat Hinata datang ke mansion keluarganya. Mereka masih sangat kecil saat itu, tapi tidak halnya dengan naluri melindungi satu sama lain.

'Apa mungkin memori yg terselubung itu adalah ingatan tentang Hinata ?'

Pasalnya sejak bangun dari koma Sasuke sudah tidak pernah menanyakan Hinata lagi. Semakin beranjak dewasa barang-barang kenangan tentang gadis itupun sudah masuk ke gudang semua. Sikap Sasukepun menjadi lebih kejam, lebih dingin dan tentu saja lebih liar.

Kerusuhan sering terjadi di SMAnya, dan itu selalu berakhir dengan kemurkaan ayahnya. Tidak pernah ada masalah dengan prestasi Sasuke bahkan ia menempuh masa itu hanya 1,5 tahun dan meraih gelar masternya dalam 3,5 tahun dengan ipk fantastis. Dalam setengah tahun perusahaannya yg berdiri sendiri dari Uchiha Corp induk sudah memiliki cabang dibeberapa kota dengan pendapatan bersih yg terlalu banyak jika ditulis nolnya. Itachi tidak memungkiri gen ayahnya sangat unggul tapi perubahan sikap Sasukelah yg ia soroti.

Ia bahkan sempat berharap,

'Jika saja Hinata tidak pergi ke Negara yg begitu jauh maka Sasuke tidak akan jadi sosok yg selalu kecanduan alcohol dan dunia malam'

Hhhhhh….

'Jika saja…..'

Itachi merasakan kedamaian dalam sekejap saat belaian dikepalanya seolah membuang segala beban dipikirannya. Seharusnya ia bisa selalu mendapat kedamaian ini dari hari pertama Mei berkerja…tapi ia hanya tidak mau membuat gadis yg tengah ia peluk ini ketakutan….

Siapa sangka jika Mei sudah di incar Itachi sejak gadis itu lulus kuliah. Meski ia tidak menampakkannya secara langsung…

Sepertinya Uchiha bukan tipe orang yg akan mengutarakan segalanya secara langsung tapi mereka lebih memilih dengan cara yg mungkin sedikit ektrim. Lalu Itachi mendapati dirinya benar-benar memejamkan matanya…..hanya ada suara denting jam yg terdengar ditelinganya lalu sayup-sayup ia mendengar senandung kecil yg menenangkan….

Mei menggumamkan nada-nada psikologis yg pernah ia pelajari secara praktis untuk menenangkan seseorang….ia memandangi wajah Itachi yg sudah tertidur sembari memijit kepala itu…

Mata senduh itu berahli memandangi bintang dari balik kaca besar…..lalu memandang kembali kearah Itachi yg sudah tidak bergerak…..

"Beban yg anda pikul pasti sangat berat" bisik Mei lirih….

"Semoga semua yg anda rencanakan berjalan seperti yg anda inginkan" tambahnya…

Senyum di wajah cantik itu tiba-tiba diselimuti malu kembali.

"Jika anda melakukan ini lagi di waktu lain, Saya mungki tidak akan bisa menahan kebahagiaan yg meledak dihati saya" akunya jujur, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu saat Itachi sadar.

"Istirahatlah Itachi~sama" Bisik Mei lagi….

Gadis itu memandangi jam didinding sejenak, dan 15 menit itu sudah lewat…..

Tapi ia tidak tega beranjak dan membiarkan Itachi terganggu….

Akhirnya Mei tetap diposisi itu dan menunggu waktu yg tepat untuk membangunkan Itachi….

 **.**

 **.**

 **=========**OO**==========**

 **Green Lord Apartement, 30 menit yg lalu…..**

Hinata berdiri didepan pintu yg sudah terbuka lebar itu dengan sorot agak ragu. Sasuke yg sudah masuk kedalam tampak mengernyit, lalu dengan tidak sabar menarik gadis yg basah kuyup itu.

Hinata agak tertatih mengikuti tarikan Sasuke. Kemungkinan stiletto bertalinya yg membuat luka pada pergelangan kakinya, Rasa perih itu bahkan lebih panas dari matanya yg agak bengkak. Tubuh itu masih bergetar kedinginan, tapi tekatnya masih sangat bulat.

Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya dan duduk disofa ruang tamunya. Sementara gadis didepannya terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa…..

Lama Sasuke terdiam hingga kemudian memandangi tubuh Hinata dengan helaan kecil…

"Kurasa kau harus berganti pakaian" Ucapnya, "Pilih baju yg mungkin cocok untukmu di ruangan itu setelah itu baru aku akan memberitahumu apa yg harus kau lakukan"

Jari Sasuke menunjuk ruangan disebelah kanannya.

"Baik Uchiha~sama" gadis itu mengangguk patuh…langkah pelannya sangat mengganggu Sasuke.

Ia bahkan melihat pergelangan kaki gadis itu yg memerah…..

"Kau itu sangat lambat, aku tidak suka punya sekertaris lamban" Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hinata lalu mendorong tubuh itu agak kasar agar duduk di tepi ranjangnya…..

Hinata nyaris terkejut saat dengan cepat pria didepannya itu jongkok melepas stilletonya dan melemparnya ketempat sampah.

Baru ia akan berdiri saat mendapati Hinata yg dalam posisi setengah merebah. Serigai tipis terpatri disana dan mulai mengurung tubuh itu dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka…

Hinata menahan nafasnya saat kepala Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bahkan takut bergerak, saat himpitan Sasuke semakin membuat debaran dijantungnya berdentum-dentum.

"Uchiha~sama ?"

Hembusan nafas Sasuke tiba-tiba memberat ia membelai rambut indigo Hinata yg terurai basah di atas sprei…..

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Karena aku akan menjelaskan apa saja tugasmu disini dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali" Sasuke memberi jeda…..

"Satu, kau tidak boleh mencampuri urusanku diluar kantor" Terpaan nafas hangat itu menjalar dipermukaan wajah Hinata. "Terutama dengan kehidupan nokturnalku"

"Dua, kau hanya melakukan sesuatu yg kuperintah" Himpitan itu semakin erat…

"Pekerjaanmu salah satunya adalah memuaskan apapun yg ku inginkan" bisik Sasuke seperti mencoba menahan bara yg mulai panas. Dahi itu bahkan mulai berkeringat…

Kembali hati Hinata berdetak nyeri…..Akhirnya dia akan mewujudkan olokan ibu tirinya dengan menjadi pelacur Sasuke…..Tidak bisakan ia mempercayakan hidupnya pada Sasuke ?...

Dari yg Hinata dengar tidak ada kebebasan apapun yg Sasuke berikan padanya…..dia hanya sebuah bidak yg sudah diatur posisinya…..

Namun…..ternyata masih ada tali lain yg menjerat Hinata lebih erat…

"Dan…..kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku sebagai pelayan" Ucapan Sasuke untuk beberapa detik membuat Hinata membeku ditempat. Tubuh itu tiba-tiba bergetar hebat, lelehan tangis itu kembali turun dengan deras dalam diamnya.

'Kenapa harus begitu lagi ?' Hinata ingin mejerit sekeras-kerasnya…..

Nyatanya ia sudah tidak bisa menarik segalanya kembali, Tubuh itu melemas seketika.

Satu hal yg tidak di inginkan Sasuke adalah bocornya infomasi kekubu Neji. Dan itu mutlak harus dilakukan…..dia tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun dan untuk hal apapun.

"Kau paham Hinata ?" Onix itu tiba-tiba agak senduh melihat kondisi Hinata yg seperti itu, ia sangat ingin mencicipi tubuh dalam tindihannya itu….Tapi ada hal yg menahannya…

"Saya berarti harus hidup dalam kurungan lagi" balasan lirih Hinata mampu membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut tidak mengerti…..

Tapi ia juga tidak berusaha bertanya….

"Aku tidak perduli dengan hal lain, jika kau tidak mau pintu keluarnya disana" Sasuke tidak beranjak bangun dari himpitannya tapi dia menunjuk pintu keluar dengan dagunya….

"Sangat mudah bukan ?" lanjutnya….

Kepala Indigo itu tertunduk dalam, cairan beningnya masih merembes disana.

"A-ku akan tinggal disini" ucap Hinata lemah….sekaligus pasrah….

Sasuke mengangkat dagu itu agar Hinata melihat ke matanya…

"Jika kau ragu menjadi pelayan rendahanku, kau bisa melarikan diri sekarang selagi bisa" ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Karena aku tidak akan melepaskan santapanku sebelum aku bosan" lidah Sasuke terjulur dan membasahi bibir gadis dibawahnya. Menyeka disepanjang dagu Hinata, dengan sorot tajam seperti biasa seolah tidak ada nafsu disana hanya keinginan bermain-main.

Mata indigo itu melebar, bahkan terlihat takut berkedip. Ada sesuatu yg menghangat dipipi itu tapi cukup tipis saat kembali rona itu lenyap mengingat posisinya sekarang yg hanya sebuah boneka.

"Sasuke" panggilan lembut itu secara tidak sadar membuat pria didepannya mengenyit lebih dalam…..

Bukan karena bingung tapi disebabkan rasa nyeri di kepalanya yg sangat tiba-tiba ketika panggilan itu hinggap di telingannya.

'Ugh…Apa itu tadi ?'

Hinata agak takut saat Sasuke beringsut menimpanya sembari memegangi kepalanya sediri. Nafas Sasuke agak terputus dan bergerak-gerak dengan pola tak beraturan diatas dadanya…

Tidakkah itu erotis ?

Mukanya bahkan terpendam erat diantara kedua dada Hinata…..

Hinata menahan nafas dengan semu yg lebih ketara yg kembali hadir…..

"Sa-suke ?" Kembali panggilan itu terdengar…..tangan Hinata dengan ragu mengelus punggung itu saat Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

"A-da a-pa dengan an-da ?" Hinata bersikap lebih formal dan agak terkejut saat Sasuke bangun dari tubuhnya dengan muka menahan sakit.

Sasuke mengingat sesuatu yg sepertinya sama…tapi ia juga ragu. Ia bahkan terdiam sembari mengamati Hinata yg bangun dan mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya namun ia tepis kasar…

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku" suaranya lebih dingin dan tidak main-main.

Hinata agak terperangah lalu mengangguk mengerti, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang marah.

Lalu Sasuke segera beranjak dan duduk di sofanya tadi. Muka itu terlihat tegang seolah sesuatu telah muncul disana meski hanya sedikit.

"Cepat ganti bajumu" perintah itu terdengar biasa tapi sangat dingin menurut Hinata.

Hinata segera beranjak dan masuk ke ruangan yg ditunjuk Sasuke. Tapi gadis itu sempat melirik Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum menutup pintunya.

'Sasuke tidak papakan ?' hanya itu yg muncul dipikiran Hinata.

… **o…-…o…**

Hinata melepas baju basahnya dengan perlahan, ia merasa tubuhnya agak ngilu. Kepalanya pusing, gadis itu bahkan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk mengusir rasa pening itu.

Tapi tidak berhasil…..ia melihat kearah baju-baju yg tertata rapi di ruangan yg hanya berisi lemari-lemari tinggi itu. Gadis itu mencium aroma Sasuke yg sangat kental tersebar diruangan tertutup itu….sangat lembut seolah telah menempel disetiap benda ruangan itu. Aroma parfum yg sempat ia cium ditubuh Sasuke juga tertinggal disana….

Hinata berjalan kearah lemari yg terdiri atas laci-laci dan perlahan membukanya. Sudut bibir gadis itu tersenyum kecil, hanya ada satu benda yg ia kenali disana.

Sebuah dasi biru dengan symbol bunga lavender samar berwarna silver yg mengkilat, itu adalah hadiah yg Hinata kirimkan beberapa tahun setelah ia tinggal di Australia. Ia tidak mengira masih melihat dasi itu dengan kondisi yg masih sangat baik. Tapi…

Jika Sasuke masih menyimpan pemberiannya, kenapa ia tidak ingat dengan dirinya…..

Mungkinkah Sasuke memang sengaja melupakannya setelah sekian lama…..

Melupakan seseorang yg dulu pernah mengutarakan cinta padanya…..

Hinata tersenyum miris, Tentu saja Sasuke sudah melupakannya. Mana ada seseorang yg masih mengingatnya setelah dua belas tahun…ditambah marganya yg sudah berubah…..

Apa yg bisa Hinata harapkan dari itu….

Sekarang yg patut ia sukuri adalah bisa ada didekat Sasuke dengan jarak sedekat ini. Dan kemudian menagih janji pada ibu tirinya….Tidakkah itu bisa terwujut karena Sasuke….

Memulai lembaran baru dengan kisah baru, yg diawali dengan saling memberi nama masing-masing seolah Hinata dan Sasuke memang belum pernah mengenal sebelumnya.

Lama Hinata termenung disana hingga ia lupa bahwa tujuannya keruangan itu adalah mengganti bajunya. Dengan perlahan ia mencari baju yg mungkin bisa ia pakai, dan yg Hinata heran adalah ada banyak baju wanita dirak paling pojok dengan model yg sangat manis serta sangat cocok untuknya. Bahkan celemek masak dan beberapa alat make up juga tersedia di lemari itu.

Hinata baru akan memakai baju itu saat suara Sasuke menginterupsinya….

"Aku tidak suka menunggu" hanya satu desisan tapi membuat tubuh Hinata dengan kilat memakai baju itu dan membenahi rambutnya. Meski wajah pucat itu tidak bisa disembunyikan…

Hinata keluar dengan tergesah dan hampir tersandung…..ia melirik Sasuke yg menatapnya tajam…..

"Saya suda selesai Uchiha~san" dan menjadi agak canggung saat tatapan itu taaak kunjung berhenti.

Langkah pria itu yg mendekat semakin membuatnya takut….

"Buatkan aku makanan" mulut itu memang menyuruh tapi seolah bukan itu yg menarik perhatian pria itu…..Sasuke membalik tubuh Hinata untuk membelakanginya dan…

Hinata membeku saat tangan Sasuke menarik resleting punggung gaunnya keatas.

 _Krincing…Krincing…_

Gelang yg dipakai Hinata berbunyi….Saat tubuhnya dibalik kembali dan sebuah kecupan mendarat diatas bibirnya…..Ametis itu melebar…..

'Sasuke ?'

"Kau harus patuh padaku Hinata"

"Itu aturan yg paling dasar"

.

.

.

.

 **============*T*B*C*==========**

Bagaimana apa Tbcx maksa ?

Klow iya Noe minta maaaf sebesar-besarnya….

Seperti biasa makasih buat yg udah nunggu + ninggalin jejak di ff ini….

Semoga gk mengecewakan ya…..

Lagi buntu hihihi…..

Jumpa lagi di Chap selanjutnya…..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian dan masukan kalian…

Hope u enjoy….

Ja Ne…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai minna~san...jumpa lagi...**

 **Chappy 5 request Flashback...**

 **rini adriani uchiga**

 **Harap kalian semua enjoy, ekspektasi kalian emang cambuk bagiku tapi tolong jangan memaksakan kehendak kalian, Terima Kasih...**

 **Dan selamat membaca...**

" **SWEET AND TEARS IN A BELL" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Seperti biasa saya cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) ( digebuki fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning : AU,AT,OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Blood,Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 21 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 20 Thn**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 25 thn**

 **Hatake Kakashi : 25 Thn**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5 : Only Thing**

Hinata berdiri di dapur sedang memotong bawang, sementara itu panci di atas kompor telah berisi sup yg baru setengah matang. Aroma yg mengepul dari dapur itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari ketertegunannya, di menatap gadis yg terlihat sangat terbiasa memasak itu dengan pandangan yg sangat dalam. Lalu mulai ikut merapat ketempat gadis itu dan mengambil tomat yg baru akan Hinata potong dan memakannya dengan santainya sementara sorotnya terus mengintai.

Gadis didepannya itu terlihat menghela nafas…..

"Ada yg anda butuhkan lagi Uchiha~sama ?" Tanya Hinata. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak Hinata sudah datang dengan segelas air putih saat Sasuke mulai susah menelan tomatnya.

Sasuke menerimanya dan langsung menegaknya tapi sorotnya tidak bisa lepas dari Hinata. Sebuah perasaan aneh yg terasa sudah sangat lama….

Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis itu saat Hinata akan kembali meneruskan acara memasaknya….Dan membuat….

 _Krincing…..Krincing….._ gelang itu berbunyi…

Keduanya melihat kearah gelang Hinata yg entah bagaimana tersangkut kebaju Sasuke, Sebelum keduanya mulai bicara. Hinata tersenyum canggung tadinya ia akan bertanya 'Ada apa ?' tapi sekarang ia jadi takut mengatakan apapun dan berusaha melepaskan kaitan itu.

"Maaf, Uchiha~sama" ucapnya lirih, berulang kali ia mencoba melepaskannya tapi sangat susah. Ia memang bisa menariknya paksa tapi itu bisa merusak kemeja itu.

Sasuke masih terdiam, entah apa yg ada dipikirannya. Tapi sorot itu menyiratkan pikiran yg berkecambuk…

Setelah sekian lama Hinata tidak bisa melepasnya, Sasuke menarik lengannya itu dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat gelang itu putus dan jatuh kelantai.

Diiringi suara gemerincing itu ametis Hinata melebar. Ada rasa sakit saat gelang itu putus dan jatuh, tapi ia juga tidak bisa protes. Hinata menatap gelangnya yg jatuh itu dengan ekpresi seakan Sasuke ikut pergi darinya. Sejujurnya ia ingin mengambilnya tapi ia takut jika Sasuke marah hanya karena sebuah gelang.

Kembali Sasuke mengamati Hinata dalam diamnya….seperti melihat segalanya lebih detail….

Lalu badan itu menunduk dan mengambil gelang lonceng Hinata, sikapnya terlihat lebih kaku.

"Jangan gunakan benda seperti ini lagi" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yg sama, datar. lalu gelang itu dibawa oleh sang Uchiha dan kembali di lempar ketempat sampah.

Ada setetes cairan yg turun dipipi itu, meski bibir itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum yg manis tapi sebuah senyum kecut, bahkan sebuah kenanganpun mengingkarinya apa lagi yg bisa Hinata harapkan sekarang. Tidak ada kata apapun setelahnya keduannya makan dalam bisu yg semakin menyengat…

Baru saat telepon Sasuke berdering suasana senyap itu runtuh, jemari kekar itu menyambar ponselnya dan bergumam tidak suka. Seolah telfon itu mengganggunya dari masa tenang…..

"Apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke agak ketus.

Hinata sedang membereskan piring-piring mencuci wajan serta panci yg kotor tapi telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara Sasuke dengan jelas. Bukan menguping tapi nyatanya jarak dapur dan tempat Sasuke berdiri tidak terlalu jauh.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Sasuke….

"Aku akan datang agak terlambat, jangan biarkan bedebah berengsek itu menyombongkan dirinya disana" setelah itu Sasuke memutus telfonnya dan bergegas kearah Hinata yg masih belum selesai mencuci.

"Kau ikut denganku sekarang, akan ku bayar waktu lemburmu penuh jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolak" kali ini Sasuke seakan tidak ingin dibantah oleh siapapun.

Hinata melirik jam disudut ruangan yg mulai menjadi dua dalam pandangannya. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap dengan pikiran yg mulai berputar, sebisa mungkin Hinata tidak mau terlihat lemah. Mata itu melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong...dia tidak berhasil melihat jam yg berbayang itu.

"Baiklah Uchiha~sama, tapi biarkan saya menyelesaikan ini dulu" Hinata menunjuk cuciannya.

"Baiklah" Sasuke langsung beranjak dari sana. Pria itu terlihat masuk keruangan lain yg mungkin saja adalah kamarnya…..

"Ugh!" si Indigo tertunduk setelah Sasuke benar-benar sudah hilang dari sana.

Hinata segera berpegengan ke sisi wastafel. Dia sudah ada pada batasnya, bahkan kaki itu gemetar bersama perutnya yg mulai bergejolak. Pengisian makanan yg tiba-tiba sepertinya tidak diterima perut Hinata setelah sebelumnya sudah terlalu lama kosong. Ditambah wajahnya yg semakin pucat menandakan gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja…

Kepala itu semakin pusing, lalu sebuah lelehan kemerahan mulai turun dari hidungnya. Saat tangan Hinata mengusapnya gadis itu tidak terlihat terkejut…itu adalah efek saat Hinata terlalu lelah dan memaksakan tubuhnya. Juga akibat dari tingkat stress gadis itu yg sangat tinggi minggu ini, hal seperti itu sudah dialami Hinata sejak kecil. Tapi menjadi sangat parah saat dua tahun lalu ia mulai ditinggal ibunya dan pindah ke Mansion Hyuuga.

Tapi dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya itu Hinata masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya…

Dan saat tubuh itu semakin lemas. Pandangannya juga mulai menggelap yg bisa Hinata dengar hanya suara-suara yg sangat rindukan dari masa lalu…membuat gadis itu sangat damai dan tenang…..saat banyak orang yg mengasihinya, memanggilnya dengan cinta dan melindunginya dari luka.

Sosok-sosok tersenyum tulus yg begitu ia rindukan….

Yg membuat Hinata merasa dibutuhkan…..

Kabut-kabut samar yg terasa hangat seperti sebuah kasih sayang…..mengepul mengelilingi si indigo memeluk tubuh itu…

"Ibu" hanya sebuah igauan saat dunia semakin kejam padanya….

 **===========**oo**===========**

 _ **Flasback Area…**_

" _Hinata, Itu Sasuke~Nii dan Itachi~Nii dan ini adalah teman ibu, Mikoto dan paman itu adalah ayah Sasuke dan Itachi, Fugaku Uchiha" Hikari mengenalkan anaknya yg masih berusia 7 tahun pada sosok-sosok yg ada didepannya._

 _Dan gadis kecil itu membungkuk dengan sopan dihadapan keluarga Uchiha._

" _Saya Hinata Hakushi paman, bibi dan Oni~san salam kenal" tidak disangka saat gadis cabby itu menunduk sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya lembut._

 _Hikari tersenyum lembut menghentikan Mikoto yg sepertinya akan menjewer telinga si bungsu yg sangat tidak sopan._

" _Kau tidak perlu seformal itu umur kita hanya beda satu tahun jadi jangan menjadiku terlihat sangat tua" mulut salah satu yg entah namanya siapa tadi Hinata lupa mulai berbisik._

 _Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat pipi itu seketika bersemu melihat tangan kakak yg tingginya sedikit lebih pendek dari kakak satunya itu masih bertengger dikepalanya._

 _Lalu si kakak yg tinggi itu menepis tangan kakak satunya yg kelihatan seperti adiknya. Kedua paras kakak itu terlihat sama menurut Hinata kecil, hanya saja yg satu penuh dengan senyum dan satu lagi berwajah dingin._

" _Jangan mengganggu Hinata~Chan Otou~Chan…..aku tau kau yg paling tidak sabar bertemu dengan Hinata tapi tidak begitu caranya berkenalan dengan seorang gadis" Kalau tidak salah itu yg namanya Itachi tapi Hinata juga tidak yakin._

 _Hinata melihat sebuah semu tipis diwajah kakak yg memegang kepalanya tadi. Lalu kakak itu terlihat membuang mukanya dari si kakak satunya…_

" _Mulutmu itu memang tidak bisa dikunci Itachi" desis sosok itu dengan sebuah tatapan membunuh._

 _Hinata kecil yg masih termangu langsung digendong oleh Mikoto. Saking gemasnya dengan wajah Hinata yg imut wanita itu mengecupi pipi sang gadis berkali-kali. Lalu paman yg satu itu hanya melempar senyum pada Hinata dan Hinata juga membalas dengan senyum terbaiknya._

 _Mereka sedang ada di kediaman Uchiha yg bergaya sangat tradisional. Sementara para orang dewasa bercengkerama, Hinata diajak berkeliling oleh kakak-kakak yg ternyata bernama Itachi si sulung dan Sasuke si bungsu._

" _Ini adalah taman pribadi ibu kami, karena ibu sangat suka dengan bunga yg ia rawat sendiri" jelas Itachi saat mereka berhenti di sebuah pekarangan teduh yg banyak sekali jenis-jenis bungannya._

 _Hinata memandang takjub,_

" _Itachi~Nii ini sangat…..Indah" tapi gadis kecil itu tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi Sasuke telah memandanginya dengan sangat intens._

 _Baru saat jitakan Itachi mendarat dikepala si bungsu itu, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mengusap kulit kepalanya yg sakit._

" _Kau itu sudah gila ya Aniki" sambarnya._

" _Lihat Hinata!" Itachi dengan usil menunjukkan muka Sasuke yg kesal. Tak hayal yg dipanggilpun menatap kearah yg dimaksud Itachi dengan muka tidak mengerti._

" _Dia kupergoki menatapmu dan ku jitak kepalanya, lalu lihatlah si Otou~Chanku marah" penjelasan Itachi membuat gadis itu lebih menatap Sasuke._

 _Lalu….._

" _Sasuke~Nii tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya gasis itu saat melihat Sasuke sepertinya kesakitan._

 _Sasuke segera memasang wajah datarnya setelah untuk beberapa detik terperangah._

" _Hm" hanya sebuah anggukan yg Sasuke berikan juga senyum tipis samar yg cukup membuat gadis di depannya itu memerah._

 _Itachi merangkul kedua adiknya itu dengan semangat membara, hanya Sasuke yg protes dirangkul seperti itu sementara Hinata yg tadinya terkejut hanya menutut saja._

 _Setelah hari itu Sasuke dan Hinata semakin sering bertemu walaupun tanpa Itachi yg mulai sibuk dengan pelajarannya di SMP. Meski jika ada waktu longgar ia juga mengajak Sasuke dan Hinata untuk keluar mencari sesuatu atau sekedar bercanda hinggan mereka benar-benar tertidur karena kelelahan. Tapi waktu Hinata dan Sasuke yg banyak sangat membantu keduanya akrab bahkan terkadang Itachi merasa ada perasaan yg lebih pada diri keduanya hanya saja ia lebih suka menyimak dan mengejek dari pada menanyakan sesuatu yg tidak mungkin dijawab secara terang-terangan oleh Sasuke._

 _Yah tugasnya hanya melindungi dan menjaga keduannya…_

 _Bulan berganti bulan….._

 _Keberadaan Hinata bagai hal yg selalu ditunggu Sasuke di gerbang rumahnya. Bocah berusia 8 tahun itu menganggap Hinata sebagai dewinya, sosok cantik yg selalu bersamanya. Sasuke semakin protektif terhadap Hinata, bahkan ia rela menantang teman-temannya saat teman-temannya itu mencoba mengganggu Hinata._

 _Mansion Uchihapun menjadi sangat hangat dengan keberadaan gadis kecil itu, Fugaku bahkan tidak sungkan-sungkan menunjukkan kasih sayangnnya pada sang Hinata kecil. Mikoto yg memang sangat menantikan Hinata sejak lamapun selalu memperdalam ilmu memasaknya. Pasalnya Hinata kecil sangat menyukai masakan yg ia buat bahkan gadis kecil itu bisa menghabiskan satu mangkuk besar, lalu masih mampu juga memasukkan dua potong kue pisang yg memang khusus di buat Mikoto untuk Hinata._

" _Terima kasih Ibu" sosok kecil yg semakin pintar itu benar-benar membuat dirinya terharu. Karena ia memang tidak memiliki anak perempuan._

" _Sama-sama sayang" Balas Mikoto. Merabah pundak Fugaku dan tersenyum cerah..._

 _Hikari ikut tersenyum, Hinata adalah mentari miliknya. Menyajikan kehangatan yg abadi, juga alasan hidup yg luar biasa. Ia mengamati kedua Uchiha dewasa yg sangat mencintai putrinya, sosok cantik itu memegangi dadanya dengan nafas berat._

 _Suasana inilah yg sangat cocok untuk Hinata kecilnya, penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Suasana yg menumbuhkan mental sehat yg kuat, meski ia sendiri hanya memasang topeng ceria dan kuat._

 _Lamunan Hikari seketika buyar saat Mikotoa mengelus pundaknya lembut._

" _Anakmu itu sangat cantik dan manis, aku bersyukur aku tidak punya anak perempuan karena di kemudian hari Hinatalah yg akan menjadi putriku meski dengan menjadikannya menantu dulu" Ucapan ceria Mikoto di sambut senyum sosok Hikari._

" _Aku harap begitu' balasnya pendek._

 _Setiap Hinata akan pulang Sasuke selalu menyeret gadis kecil itu kekamarnya, memberi gadis kecil itu sebuah lonceng kecil untuk hadiah. Awalnya Hinata sangat tidak mengerti, karena saat lonceng pertama yg diberikan Sasuke berbentuk seperti lonceng kucing biasa tapi lonceng hari itu berbeda, terbuat dari perak yg sudah tua dengan sebuah lambang samar klan Uchiha disalah satu suduh lonceng itu._

 _Si kecil mengernyit,_

" _Sasuke~Ni ini berbeda" cicit mulut Hinata kecil dengan polosnya._

 _Sasuke menyerigai kecil dan mulai mendekat kearah Hinata, memberinya sebuah kotak kayu kecil. Lalu memasukkan lonceng kecil itu ke dalamnya._

" _Aku akan memberi tahumu saat kita dewasa apa arti lonceng ini, Hime" ucapan Sasuke seperti orang dewasa._

" _Baiklah,akan kujaga baik-baik Nii~san" si kecil Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk._

 _Keduanya saling melambai di gerbang keluar mansion Uchiha. Itachi yg iseng mulai mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya gemas..._

" _Kau itu sangat manis Otouto~Chan" bisik Itachi mengejek dan dibalas tatapan datar Sasuke._

" _Urus, Urusanmu sendiri Aniki" balan Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari kepalanya._

 _Tahunpun berganti, tiba kabar dimana Sasuke yg mulai berumur 11 tahun geram saat ibunya mengatakan dalam tangis bahwa Hinata akan pergi. Sasuke yg sudah nyaman dengan Hinata mulai gusar setiap malam ia tidak bisa tidur. Iapun mulai jarang bicara seperti biasanya...tapi masih berusaha tersenyum saat Hinata datang..._

" _Kau akan pergi Hime ?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya._

 _Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berubah sedih, lalu mengangguk._

" _Aku tidak ingi jauh dengan Sasuke~Nii"_

 _Hati Sasuke kecil berdetak nyeri, 'Aku juga tidk ingin jauh darimu Hime'_

" _Kita pasti bertemu lagi suatu saat" Sasuke berusaha kuat, jika Hinata sedih seperti itu dia tidak akan bisa merelakan gadis itu pergi._

" _Aku pasti kembali Nii~san" janji Hinata._

 _Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yg hanya ia tunjukkan pada Hinata._

" _Aku akan menunggumu disini sampai saat itu tiba" untu pertama kalinya Sasuke menyentuh wajah Hinata._

 _Gadis kecil yg harusnya belum tau arti ketertarikan itu bersemu. Menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke dipipinya._

" _Aku akan terus mengingat Sasuke~Nii dan Itachi~Nii juga Ibu Mikoto dan paman Fugaku"_

 _Ketulusan yg terpancar dengan senyum disela tangis itu sedikit banyak membuat hati Sasuke tenang._

 _Dan hari itupun tiba, Itachi menggerutu pada Ibunya di dapur yg terlihat merenung. Itachi bahkan mulai mendecak kesal karena ia tidak bisa mengantarkan Hinata ke bandara karena ada sebuah olimpiade penting disekolahnya dan sialnya dia tidak bisa absen. Lalu saat menyadari ibunya tidak bereaksi sedikitpun, Itachi mulai menggoyang-goyangkan lengan ibunya lembut. Ia tidak bermaksud marah ataupun kesal pada Ibunya, justru khawatir karena mungkin saja ibunya itu sakit._

 _Mikoto melihat kkearah putra sulungnya dengan senyum yg dibuat-buat._

" _Itachi tidak berangkat ke sekolah ?" sangat terlihat berusaha mengalihkan fokus si sulung yg mulai penasaran._

 _Si sulung itu melihat jam dinding disudut ruangan dan menepuk dahinya._

" _Aku terlambat bu, tolong katakan pada Hinata aku tidak datang. Dan sampaikan salamku padanya ya bu" Itachi mencomot roti dan memakannya sambil beranjak._

 _Mikoto mendesis tidak suka dengan kebiasaan Itachi yg terburu-buru._

" _Jangan terburu-buru, hati-hati sayang" ucap Mikoto setengan berterik saat Itachi sudah ada agak jauh._

 _Lalu setelahnya Mikoto menghela nafas berat. Ia melihat kepekarangan luar. Pikirannya melayang entak kemana..._

' _Hikari...Hinata, Kalian pasti akan baik-baik sajakan ?'_

 **==============**oo**===============**

Sasuke merasakan panik yg sangat saat menemukan Hinata di lantai. Ada rasa takut dimata itu saat membopong tubuh Hinata keatas ranjangnya. Ia bahkan menelpon dokter untuk datang kerumahnya. Pemuda itu lupa jika ia sedang mempunyai urusan atas hal sombong dan pemenangan. Pria lupa pada ambisinya akan dunia kebenciannya yg ada disekitar Neji. Sesuatu yg selalu membuatnya hampir meledak, dan sekarang pemuda itu lebih mengawatirkan sosok gadis yg masih belum sadar juga dari tadi.

Naruto terus menelfonnya dari tadi tapi ia abaikan. Persetan dengan pesta keparat itu, Sasuke sekarang hanya merasakan sesuatu yg benar-benar hilang yg mulai kembali. Gadis yg berbaring diatas ranjangnya itu mungkin sejak awal sudah merasakan sakit tapi berusaha memaksakan diri.

Dan kemudian saat Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan dokter, pemuda itu merasa iba. Dan kata-kata dokter itu kembali ia ingat...

" _Tuan Uchiha, gadis ini kedinginan terlalu lama dan mungkin juga baru memakan makanan berat setelah 1-2 hari perutnya kosong, tekanan darahnya sangat rendah dan saya juga harus mengganti perban dipelipisnya, apa dia jatuh atau mungkin kecelakaan sebelumnya ? Tapi itu seperti luka sayatan yg disengaja. Kami harus menyiapkan infus sekarang...tolong jaga dia hingga sadar jika sampai tengah malam nanti dia tidak sadar segera hubungi saya"_

Sasukememang tidak duduk disisi gadis itu maupun menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ia duduk disofa yg agak jauh seolah tidak perduli tapi sorot itu mengisaratkan berdeda. Mata onix itu melihat kearah jam yg melingkar ditangannya, seolah menghitung tiap detiknya. Infus yg menusuk di tangan Hinata, entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasakan sakit. Nafas gadis itu yg agak tersendat , juga mulutnya yg kadang mengigau juga membuat Sasuke tidak tega.

Tadinya ia akan menunjukkan pada Neji bahwa rencananya tidak akan berhasil dengan membawa Hinata kesana. Ia juga sempat memikirkan suatu rencana yg cukup keji pada Hinata, rencana yg mungkin akan berakhir dengan hancurnya dunia gadis itu. Tapi sekarang pemuda yg gusar dan terlihat plin-plan untuk pertama kalinya itu, mendapati ia tidak cukup tega melakukan itu.

Sejak awal mereka bertemu Sasuke selalu merasakan seolah setiap gerakan dan perilaku Hinata pernah terjadi entah kapan dan dimana. Kondisi Hinata yg seperti ini membuatnya tidak yakin bahwa Hinata berniat buruk padanya. Dan akhirnya sosok itu memegangi kepalanya lalu mengacaknya frustasi...

"Gadis keparat" desisnya saat jam di sana sudah menunjuk pukul 11:48 malam...

Tubuh Sasuke semakin tidak tenang dan mulai mendekati ranjang dimana Hinata dibaringkan. Wajah gadis itu semakin pucat...dadanya kembang kempis dengan sangat perlahan juga tersendat seolah menahan sakit...

"Kau harus bangun gadis keparat, apa kau hanya puas dengan mengusik hidupku sampai disini saja, hah ?" Sasuke mendecak lagi saat sosok itu tidak bergerak.

Detik jam semakin bisa ia dengar jelas bagai detik bom yg mulai menghitung mundur untuk peledakan.

Sasuke marah pada sikapnya yg seperti itu, ia seperti ingin berada di samping gadis itu tapi pikiran warasnya mengumpatinya dan menertawakannya.

"Bajingan" dan kemudian pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dan lebih dekat pada tubuh Hinata. Menunduk dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga gadis itu.

"Sadarlah Hinata!" sekarang suara itu melembut...

"Buktikan padaku jika kau tidak berusaha menghancurkanku, jangan siksa aku dengan perasaan keparat ini"

Jemari itu menggenggam jemari Hinata...

"Kau harus kembali padaku untuk membuktikannya" bisik Sasuke lagi.

Dan saat Sasuke agak mengangkat mukanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata. Tepat saat denting jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, mata itu terbuka. Dengan kelopak mata yg bergetar dan mata yg merah...

Sasuke entak kenapa tersenyum, pemuda itu lega...sekarang separuh roh keangkuannya telah kembali. Lalu membali ia berbisik ketelinga Hinata...

"Kau berhasil membuatku merasa bersalah, kau pasti puas" mungkin terdengar seperti sindiran tapi Sasuke hanya mengaksenkannya saja sejujurnya pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan tulus.

Dan kemudian Sasuke menjauh. Meninggalkan Hinata yg masih belum merespon apapun, dan kemudian gadis itu hanya mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak dan kelopak itu tertutup kembali.

Kali ini hembusan nafasnya lebih teratur...tidur dengan lelapnya...

Putri tidur itu telah menemukan sesuatu yg baru...pangerannya yg memberinya setangkai mawar merah penambah nyawa...tapi sayangnya meski karena hal itu ia bisa hidup tapi durinya mungkin saja menusuk tangannya.

Menimbulkan luka rasanya sakit...

Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang...

 **============*o-o*============**

 **Kondisi pesta...**

"Sangat mutlak dia tidak datang" Ucap Gaara sebagai penanggung jawab acara.

"Teme bilang awal tadi dia akan datang tapi setelah beberapa jam dia tidak datang-datang, aku menelfonnya tapi tidak diangkat" si kuning merengut kesal, pasalnya dia sudah puluhan kali menelfon Sasuke tapi si keparat kurang ajar itu tidak mengangkatnya barang untuk mengatakan kalau dia tidak jadi datang.

Shikamaru yg terlihat mengantuk dan bosan mulai akan beranjak.

"Aku kembali duluan, semua ini menyebalkan dan membosankan" dan si nanas itu benar-benar pergi.

Setelah sosok itu sudah agak jauh Naruto mendesis,

"Seharusnya dia bilang saja kalau dia mau tidur dan mengistirahatkan otak jeniusnya itu"

"Kau seharusnya mengatakannya saat Shikamaru ada disini tadi" sambar Kiba yg baru berpisah dari pasangan dansanya, dan masih sempat melempar senyum menjijikkan.

"Aku tidak mencari masalah denganmu bodoh, jadi tutup mulutmu itu" Naruto yg memang sudah terbakar sejak awal memaksakan bersikap santai.

"Hah baiklah, tapi rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambut panjang Neji itu, dia pasti merasa diatas angin karena Sasuke tidak datang" Kiba menyambar gelas bir besar yg sudah terisi penuh.

"Tenang saja, aku yg mengendalikan acara ini jadi jangan harap kalau dia bisa seenaknya" Gaara menyahut.

"Hahhhhhhhh...si Teme itu tidak biasanya bertingkah seperti ini" Dan Naruto berkeluh kesah.

"Mungkin dia sibuk, atau ada urusan mendadak mungkin" balas Kiba sekenannya.

"Eh tunggu dulu, Sai juga tidak datang ?" Tanya Naruto baru menyadari keabsenan si muka mayat.

"Aku tadi sudah bilang padamu Bodoh" Gaara menjitak kepala Naruto kesal.

Lalu kemudia si kuning itu nyengir,

"Aku terlalu fokus dengan Si Teme, Maaf...maaf...lalu Sakura ?" tanyanya lagi tidak kapok.

"Entahlah" Jawab Gaara malas.

Kiba yg melihat itu hanya mendengus, Gaara yg ogah-ogahan itu sangat mencurigakan.

"Dia mungkin mencari si Sasuke itu kerumahnya" ucapnya agak lantang.

Naruto hanya mengangguk tidak jelas dan fokus pada minumannya sementara Gaara seperti biasa hanya diam dan kembali kepola stoicknya.

 **============**ooo**============**

 **Apartement Sasuke pukul 1 dini hari...**

Sakura menggedor pintu apartement itu dengan tidak sabaran. Mungkin dia akan dikira wanita jalang tapi sekarang gadis itu tidak perduli...

Setelah beberapa lama pintu itu tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terbuka. Gadis itu menggeram lalu menendang pintu itu...

"SASUKE!" Teriaknya kencang...

Dan pintu itu mulai bergerak dan Sasuke yg sedang menguap terlihat.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan lain selain menggangguku keparat" ucapan Sasuke menajam.

Gadis itu melipat tangannya,

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ?" pertanyaan menuntut.

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Sasuke malas. Sambil memijit lehernya yg terasa sakit.

"Kami menunggumu dan Hyuuga itu...?" si pink berkeras meminta penjelasan.

Percakapan di luar itu hanya membuat Sasuke semakin kesal, dia baru saja memejamkan matanya dan sudah ada si jalang yg mengobrak ngabrik fase istirahat berharganya.

"Aku tidak perduli, dan pergilah sekarang" Balasan itu diiringi suara debaman pintu tertutup yg keras di hadapan Sakura dan Gadis itu hanya melongo...

 **...*-*...**

Sasuke berjalan kearah kamarnya, tidur disofa sangat menyiksanya lehernya dan itu tidak baik sama sekali. Di apartementnya hanya ada satu kamar dan di juga masih belum memikirkan dimana Hinata akan tidur nantinya jika gadis itu tinggal di apartementnya.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti disana dan tampa pikir panjang naik keatas ranjangnya. Menatap Hinata sejenak dan melepas kemejanya lalu merebah disana...

Nafas gadis disampingnya yg teratur membuat dirinya tenang, Sasuke berbaring menyamping membelakangi Hinata dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa tidur dengan cepat...masuk kealam mimpinya...

Dan melupakan sejenak perasaan kacaunya...

.

.

 **===========*T*B*C*===========**

 **UUUUUHHHHHHH...udah Up Nie...hehehe...**

 **Langsung aja Noe balas reviewnya :**

 **Sabaku no Yanie : hah itu mah rahasia, Sasu denger kok, ini uda up...  
Rahmi : hehehe masak sihh, Noe masih belajar...  
miss taurus : hahhh...kan biar ada variasi hihi...iya emang bunyi...**

 **heira : semoga yg ini bisa mengobati hehehe...**

 **guest : Noe masih belum tobat bikin sasu berengsek...*hyaa dicidori**

 **mikku : wah...pasti minta asap, hihihi maaf ya mikku kemari lemot hihihi tpi kayaknya ini juga lemot deh...**

 **budii : hum...chapter ini bertambah gk ya ?**

 **han zizah : gemezz ya ma sasu...hyahaha...**

 **mikaniku94 : ini uda up up sayang...**

 **: pasti lanjut dong...**

 **sasuhinaf : silahkan ini kelanjutannya...**

 **oortaka : ini lanjutannya**

 **haeri elfishy : udah up ini...**

 **rini adriyani uchiga : ini khusus buat requestmu loh...**

 **hinatauchiha69 : ini udah agak panjang kok...menurutku sih...**

 **hellenfaringga ; udah lanjut nie...**

 **yulia : makasih, ini udah lanjut**

 **green oshu : udah lanjut...**

 **ana : aku ngerti kok maksud kamu, tapi saya juga punya jalan cerita sendiri...but its ok...karena masukkan mu sedikit banyak membuat jalan ceritanya aku rubah sedikit...**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian semuanya, atas masukannya juga dukungan...yg belum ada di atas berarti aku jawab di pm...**

 **Tetap baca SATIB YA...PERIKSA YG LAIN KARENA Noe borongan Up...**

 **Read and Review Please...**

 **Kolom review menunggu kalian loh...hihihi**

 **Tetap tunggu kelanjuta Fict ini...**

 **Arigato Gozaimasu Minna...**

 **Ja Ne... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai minna~san...jumpa lagi...**

 **Chappy 6,**

 **Tidakk ada yang menarik…**

 **Tapi sedikit blood…**

 **Dan selamat membaca...**

" **SWEET AND TEARS IN A BELL" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Seperti biasa saya cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) ( digebuki fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning : AU,AT,OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Blood,Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 21 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 20 Thn**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 25 thn**

 **Hatake Kakashi : 25 Thn**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 : It Feel Like….**

Matahari mulai bersinar cerah pagi ini, udara yg berkabut telah lenyap diluar. Tapi kedua sosok yg masih tertidur lelap itu seolah nyaman dengan kondisi dan posisi keduannya. Si gadis yg masih dalam posisinya semalam itu dipeluk sosok pemuda yg telanjang dada disampingnya, tangan itu membelit perut si gadis dengan kepala yg ada tepat diatas pundak sang gadis. Hidung si pemuda itu ada beberapa mili dari pipi si gadis, hanya beberapa mili sebelum keduannya bersentuhan. Tubuh tengkurap si pria itu bergerak-gerak untuk beberapa saat dan akhirnya hidung itu bersinggungan dengan pipi si gadis Hyuuga.

Suara deru mobil diluar sudah menandakan bahwa aktivitas hari ini sudah dimulai. Gorden yg mulai ditembus sinar mataharipun masih belum cukup menggoda keduanya untuk bangun. Infus yg tergantung sudah kosong, tetes air dari kran yg tidak ditutup rapat diwastafel juga mengisi suasana hening diruangan itu.

Tak lama jemari itu mulai meninggalkan perut si gadis dan merabah keatas. Menyangka itu hanya bantal dan mencari tempat yg tepat...terlalu nyaman dengan situasi rumah yg sendiri membuat pemuda itu tidak sadar dengan apa yg ia pegang sekarang saat jemarinya merasa tepat ada diareal itu.

Gundukan empuk dan kenyal itu sangat terasa...enak ?...dan hal selanjutnya tekanan-tekanan lembut mulai beraksi disana dan saat si pemuda itu mulai merasa aneh dengan bentuknya dan jumblahnya.

Mata itu mulai terbuka dengan cepat, Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata diujung hidungnnya...dan...kemudian ia baru sadar jika ia tidur sekamar dengang gadis itu. Mata kemerahan itu menyala dan membeku ketika melihat tangannya bertengger di...atas...gundukan pribadi gadis disampingnya...

Dan pagi sempurna itu dimulai dengan umpatan dari bibir Sasuke Uchiha. Jemar kekar itu menyingkir dari dada si gadis yg untungnya tidak sadar dengan tangan mesum yg meremasi dadanya. Tapi gerakan Sasuke yg bangun dan menjauh dari tubuh Hinata membuat gadis itu akhirnya terusik juga, kelopak itu terbuka dengan pelan.

Saat Hinata melihat kearah sumber keributan, Sasuke mendapati dirinya melebar dan juga gugup. Pasalnya pemuda itu takut Hinata menyadari aksinya barusan dan berpikir dirinya mesum, meski itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dan pemikiran atas itulah yg justru aneh, dia adalah Sasuke dan Sasuke itu sangat 'Liar' dalam artian yg sesungguhnya.

"Hinata" Sasuke akhirnya mulai mendahului saat Hinata tidak juga bicara.

Wajah pucat itu tiba-tiba bersemu, menatap kearah Sasuke dan sepertinya tertegun. Sasuke yg masih ada dipinggir ranjang mulai menyadari sesuatu, pandangan sayu khas orang bangun tidur itu bukan terarah pada wajahnya tapi sedikit turun...

"Uchi~ha~sama" suara lemah Hinata terdengar serak dan gadis itu segera melompat turun dari ranjang, mengalihkan fokusnya dari Sasuke yg ikut memerah. Tapi infus yg masih tertancap ditangan Hinata itu tercabut dengan cepat, membuat Hinata meringis kaget dan mulai menunduk memegangi tangannya yg berdarah.

"AGHHH..."

"Sakit" rintihan itu membuat Sasuke yg tadinya membeku segera tersadar.

Sang Uchiha itu melupakan membalut dada telanjangnya dan mendekati Hinata yg kesakitan. Sasuke jongkok dan memegangi tangan Hinata yg berdarah...setelah beberapa saat Sasuke menyadari tindakannya...tapi kali ini pemuda itu tidak berusaha menghindar...

"Kau ini bodoh yah" muka Sasuke berubah dingin...

"Atau kau berniat bunuh diri ?" terdengar sadis...

Hinata mengkerut dan terus menunduk, pikiran gadis itu berkecambuk antara malu juga rasa sakitnya. Ditambah Sasuke yg memegang tangannya, sangat membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnnya yg bergedebum keras dan cepat.

"Ma-af" hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata yg benar-benar menjaga pandangannya...

"Hei, pelayan" panggil Sasuke agar Hinata melihat kearahnya.

Hinata menengok dengan gerakan kepala yg ragu, karena kondisi Sasuke yg kelewat panas dimata Hinata. Pemandangan berbahaya yang mungkin mampu membuat hidungnya meleleh jika ia lihat sedikit lebih lama...jadi mutlak harus ia hindari...

Sasuke yg tidak sabar segera mengarahkan wajah Hinata kearahnya, kedua tangan Sasuke memegangi rahang sang gadis yg berusaha melihat kebawah.

"Lihatlah kearahku, apa wajahku ada dilantai hum" suara Sasuke yg bertambah pedas.

Hinata akhirnya melihat kearah Sasuke dengan terpaksa karena tuannya itu mulai terlihat marah. Bibir itu mulai bergetar dan berusaha menanggapi panggilan Sasuke...

"I-ya Uchiha ~sama"

Kedua manik bening berbeda warna itu saling bertautan.

"Jangan sakit seperti itu lagi, karena itu merepotkan" Ucap Sasuke lebih dingin tapi tidakkah kalimat itu mengisaratkan perhatian. Tangan kekar itu mengelus rahang Hinata sejenak...lalu sorot itu terfokus pada plester di kening Hinata...

Terlihat akan ada kelanjutan dari suara Sasuke tapi tidak kunjung terdengar...

"Rawat lukamu" Sasuke berdiri dan menuju sebuah kotak kayu yg ada didinding itu. Tak lama melempar kotak P3K kearah dekapan gadis itu...

"Kurasa kau punya tangan untuk melakukannya sendiri bukan" Sasuke tidak menunggu jawaban Hinata, pria itu segera menyambar handuk dan bergegas kearah kamar mandi di pojok ruangan.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, melihat pintu dimana Sasuke hilang. Lalu berahli kearah kotak **P3K** yg dilempar Sasuke...ada senyum tipis dibibir itu...tubuh itu berdiri dengan agak goyah, karena kondisinya yg belum kembali seratus persen. Tak lama sosok gadis Hyuuga itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan membuka kotak P3K itu.

Bibir Hinata meringis sebentar saat menyeka luka ditangannya yg tidak terlalu besar itu dengan kain kasa. Lalu memberinya sedikit obat merah dan menempelkan plaster disana...setelah selesai gadis itu menyernyit sejenak bahkan memejamkan sebelah matanya, pening yg menyerang itu sangat ngilu dikepalanya.

Dengan cepat Hinata menyambar air putih di meja kecil samping ranjang, entah siapa yg menaruhnya. Setelah Hinata merasa sudah lebih baik, baru gadis itu memikirkan kejadian tadi...

"Sasuke" bibir itu merekah tipis meski lebih didominasi warna pucat...Hinata merasa Sasuke bersikap sedikit baik padanya meski tindakan kasar itu masih sama...dan pagi ini kejadian dimana Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat pria itu telanjang dada sangat susah hilang dari pikirannya...Gadis itu menepuk pipinya pelan dan kembali murung...dia tidak boleh mengharapkan sesuatu yg tidak mungkin...membiarkan dirinya terus berpikir seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka saat Sasuke hanya menganggap itu hal biasa...

Hinata mencoba untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Sasuke. Gadis itu melenyapkan senyumnya, tapi mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca...

Seharusnya dia bersyukur...

Kami~sama telah memberinya Sasuke...

Meski dengan kondisi tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan...

Mengharapkan hal yg berlebihan hanya akan membuat segalanya semakin sulit...

Dan ketika pintu kamar mandi itu berbuka, Hinata berusaha memasang wajah biasa. Sasuke keluar dari sana hanya untuk mengambil baju kantornya...piama mandi berlambang kipas dipunggung itu, mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok Fugaku Uchiha. Sosok yg sudah ia anggap ayah sendiri dulu tapi...itu dulu...sekarang segalanya sudah berubah. Kepala itu tertunduk lagi, dia hanya dianggap tidak ada. Ketika ia dibutuhkan saja, Hinata menempati posisi berguna bagi Sasuke. Sekarang gadis itu mulai mengerti dimana harus menempatkan dirinya...

Hinata bangun dan mulai kearah dapur meninggalkan areal pribadi Sasuke. Dia pelayan dan harus bersikap seperti pelayan...Sasuke sudah sangat baik dengan merawatnya semalam dan dia tidak boleh merepotkan pemuda itu lagi...

Kembali seperti semalam Hinata mulai memasak, masakan sederhana...

Malangnya, tangan itu masih sakit saat harus menggerakkan wajan bahkan hanya untuk memotong sayuran...tapi dia harus berusaha...dia bukan anak manja...

Hinata memaksakan tangannya untuk menggenggam sayuran saat akan memotongnya. Mata itu mulai berlinang saat rasa sakit itu berubah seperti sengatan listrik...jemari itu bergetar hebat dan darah mulai merembes dari sela plasternya...

Sasuke yg baru keluar kamar menyadari hal itu,

"Berengsek!" umpatan keras itu membuat Hinata terlonjak dan menjatuhkan pisaunya...

Sasuke datang dengan mata menyala yg membara mendorong Hinata mundur dan menyapu bahan makanan itu dengan tangannya kelantai...

Hinata yg tidak siappun terhuyun mundur dan punggung itu langsung menabrak dinding, Lalu dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah ada dihadapannya dengan suara wajan yg jatuh kelantai...

Mata itu berkilat ketakutan dan belum bisa berpikir saat jemari Sasuke sudah mencekik lehernya dengan tekanan sedang...Tapi tidak berusaha benar-benar melakukan hal itu...

"Kau ternyata sangat lancang, dan juga tuli" desisan disertai hembusan diwajah Hinata itu sangat tajam...

Tubuh Sasuke yg sudah berbalut kemeja kerja yg menghimpitnya itu membuat Hinata shock...dia tidak membuat kesalahan, jadi kenapa ? Dia hanya melakukan tugasnya dengan membuatkan pria itu sarapan pagi...jadi ada apa ?

"Aku menyuruhmu merawat lukamu bukan memasak bodoh" kalimat setengah berteriak itu masuk secara sempurna ketelinga Hinata. Dan satu tetes genangan memilukan itu jatuh, gadis itu menunduk dalam...

Hinata merutuki betapa sok pintarnya dia melakukan tindakan sedangkan yg punya hak membuatnya melakukan sesuatu adalah Sasuke. Gadis itu mulai menangis, dia memang bodoh...dia juga tuli...tapi kenapa kata-kata Sasuke begitu menyakitinya...kenapa...

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar saat melihat Hinata mulai menangis. Bukan seperti ini maksudnya, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa berkata sesungguhnya jika dia mengkhawatirkan gadis itu...

Tangan yg mencekik leher Hinata itu dilepas selembut mungkin, dan Sasuke mulai membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata. Memasangwajah tidak perdulinya lagi, pria itu tau tindakannya barusan agak berlebihan tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tindakan refleksnya lagi.

"Istirahatlah! Dan jangan membantahku, hari ini kau ku bebaskan menyelesaikan urusanmu tapi nanti malam kau harus sudah ada disini dengan barang-barangmu" Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke beranjak kekamarnya mengambil tas kerjanya lalu pergi tanpa pamit lagi.

Pemuda itu melewati pintu dan menutupnya agak kasar lalu berdiri dibalik pintu itu dengan helaan nafas yang lebih besar. Mata oniks itu melihat kearah pintu sejenak sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya...

"Gadis ceroboh" desisnya...

Ditempat lain Hinata memandangi bahan makanan dan alat masak yg berserahkan dilantai. Gadis itu memungutinya dengan tangis yg sudah berhenti, memasukkan semuanya ke tempat sampah dan mencuci alat memasak itu. Setelahnya gadis itu menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan apartement Sasuke, wajah tanpa ekpresi itu terus menjalankan tugasnya. Meski sesekali Hinata berhenti sejenak dengan nafas tersendat, gadis itu setelahnya duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke yg sudah rapi dan melanjutkannya lagi dengan mencuci baju kotor Sasuke.

Wajah itu penuh dengan peluh saat perkerjaannya sudah selesai. Lama Hinata berdiri didepan kulkas dan kemudian membukanya mengambil selai setroberi bersama rotinya...

Gadis itu mulai menggigit roti itu dengan perasaan mual, teh hangat yg ada diatas meja itu masih mengepul...mulutnya yang masih terasa pahit itu dipaksakan mengunyah roti itu selembut mungkin dan menelannya perlahan...

Suasana tenang apartement itu juga cukup membantu Hinata melupakan bebannya. Teh yg baru dihisapnya itu membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik hingga roti itu habis...

Hinata memandangi kota diluar sana dari balik jendela besar, sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disana. Wajah itu menjadi agak mengeras lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keruangan apaetement Sasuke.

Hanya sekilas lalu setelah itu Hinata bangun, membenahi dirinya dan mulai keluar dari apartement itu.

Ada sesuatu yg harus gadis itu tagih dan itu mengenai harga diri ibunya...

 **==============**O~O~O**=============**

 **Uchiha Corp Pukul 11:30 AM.**

Kakashi menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di depan pintu lift, saat pria itu keluar dari sana. Ada rasa ganjil yg Kakashi rasakan ketika melihat aura yg lebih suram dari sebelumnya...

"Tumben kau kesiangan ?" Tanyanya hati-hati sambil berjalan disamping sang Uchiha Bungsu.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, dan itu artinya suasana hatinya sangat buruk.

"Itachi menelfonmu kemari, juga Naruto. Kau lupa dengan pestanya ya ?" Kakashi masih berusaha membuat mulut itu bersuara.

"Akan ku urus nanti" dan balasan singkat dengan suara kelewat dingin itu hanya di balas anggukan Kakashi. Jika sudah begini Sasuke pasti tidak mau diganggu sama sekali.

"Aku akan menggantikamu dirapat siang ini kau bisa bersantai sejenak" Ucap Kakashi dan mulai menghentikan langkahnya saat sasuke memasuki ruangan kerjanya tanpa membalas apapun tapi dia tau jika jawabannya adalah iya.

 **==============**O~O~O**=============**

 **Hyuuga Mansion pukul 02:00 PM...**

Hinata berdiri didepan Nyonya Hyuuga dengan menenteng koper barang-barangnya, sikap gadis itu penuh aura dingin yg lain dari biasanya. Mata tajam itu menatap tepat kemata sang Nyonya Hyuuga yg masih mempertahankan sikap angkuhnya, meski dia mulai mengakui kekalahannya.

"Hem, kau sangat luar biasa" ucapnya agak bergetar saat Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Kau pasti merasa ada diatas angin" mencoba mengulur agar ia tidak segera merendahkan dirinya.

Hinata masih terdiam tidak gentar...berdiri bagai pohon yg tak terusik sedikitpun pada burung yg bercuit di dahannya...

Benar-benar tidak goyah sama sekali...

Sikap Hinata yg seperti itu, justru membuat Ibu Neji itu takut...

Jika saja gadis itu tau bahwa diri gadis itu menempati posisi penting di perusahaan Hyuuga, pasti sikap Hinata akan lebih menyeramkan dari ini...

"Kau pasti tidak punya mulut ya" desisnya...

Hinata berkedip sekejap dan memandang lebih tajam.

"Kau pasti tau apa yg akan ku minta Nyonya" ucap Hinata langsung membuat tubuh itu tersentak karena aura itu nyaris menembus tubuhnya.

Ibu Hyuuga Neji itu mulai menekuk lututnya dan mulai berlutut, bersama muka yg sangat terpaksa dan tidak ikhlas itu. Hinata masih dalam mode diamnya, memandang lurus kedepan...

"Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk kesenanganmu tapi sebagai perayaan karena kau akan keluar dari rumah ini" ucap sang nyonya angkuh tanpa melihat kearah Hinata.

Saat wanita itu akan bersujud, Hinata segera menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak datang untuk itu, tapi permintaan maafmu pada Ibuku" jika Hinata sudah tak berperasaan mungkin dia akan tertawa dan menghina wanita didepannya ini. Tapi ia tidak sanggup melakukan itu...

Ibu Neji itu sudah dalam posisi bungkuk terdiam. Ada setitik keterkejutan dimata itu, lalu melihat kearah Hinata yg masih memandang lurus kedepan. Mulut wanita itu agak bergetar saat mulai mengucapkan...

"Aku meminta maaf karena sudah menghina ibumu dan aku menarik kata-kataku bahwa..." wanita itu terdiam sejenak mengoreksi apa yang akan ia ucapkan. "ibumu wanita tidak baik" hanya karangan...Hikari bukanlah wanita penggoda dan Ibu Neji itu juga mengetahuinya...dia hanya membuat alasan untuk bisa membenci Hinata...

Hinata mulai memasang senyum kecil dan memandang kearah Ibu Neji itu. Seakan sikap dingin itu sudah mencair...

"Jaga diri ibu baik-baik, katakan pada ayah aku akan baik-baik saja" dan saat senyum itu bersinar bagai mentari cerah tanpa awan dan mendung...Ibu Neji itu tertegun, seakan tidak ada rasa benci dari diri Hinata yg sudah banyak ia sakiti... "Aku pamit...Ibu" Ucap Hinata sopan lalu mulai melangkah keluar dari mansion itu ringan...meninggalkan sang nyonya yang mulai menyadari betapa baik anak tirinya itu...tapi tetap saja semua hal itu tidak akan berjalan semudah itu...

Ibu Neji itu kembali tersenyum meremehkan...

"Gadis bodoh"

Karena mereka yang sudah gila akan harta akan melakukan apapun untuk segalanya...bahkan jika hatinya berkata lainpun orang itu akan mempertahankan iblis itu ada dan memasang wajah palsu...

Hinata tidak perduli akan apakah ibu tirinya itu tulus atau tidak...dia hanya lega karena nama ibunya sudah bersih dan kata-kata laknat itu sudah ditarik kembali... Hinata tidak ingin menyimpan dendam apapun pada keluarga Hyuuga lainnya...termasuk pada Neji...bagaimanapun juga mereka memiliki darah yg sama...dan Neji jugalah kakaknya...

Hidup dalam dendam hanya akan membuatnya semakin jauh terjerumus.

Hinata hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang...dan menyingkirkan rasa sakitnya sedikit demi sedikit...

Gadis Indigo itu makin bersinar dan bersinar...langkah ringannya dan mantap dengan senyum kecilnya mengisaratkan agar dia tidak usah takut...

Meski nyatanya...

Gadis itu belum memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat bertemu Sasuke nanti mengingat kondisi terakhir mereka yg jauh dari situasi biasa...

Langkah Hinata baru akan melambai kearah taksi yg datang dari jauh tapi tiba-tiba koper yg digenggam gadis itu jatuh...seseorang berbaju serba hitam menghantam punggungnya dan Hinata belum sempat menghindar...tubuh itu terhuyun kedepan karena kerasnya pukulan dan benda yg digunakan menghantamnya adalah sebuah tongkat baseball yg terbuat dari besi padat...dia tidak melihat wajah itu, setelah sudut bibir itu melelehkan darah segar. Hinata langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri...nafas Hinata berubah sesak dan sakit…..seluruh tubuhnya ngilu lalu mati rasa...tapi gadis itu masih bisa mendengar tongkat baseball itu diseret ditanah…

Dipinggir jalan yg agak jauh dari Mansion Hyuuga itu. Sosok bermasker itu bergegas meninggalkan tubuh tak bergerak itu dan mengambil telepon genggamnya...

"Misi selesai, kutunggu uangnya direkeningku" dan sambungan itu diputus. Sosok itu segera masuk kemobil yg terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian dan melenggang dengan kecepatan penuh.

Hinata yg tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu merintih kecil. Tidak ada orang yg lalu lalang disana...darah segar semakin banyak meleleh dari mulut Hinata dan membasahi trotoar itu.

Meninggalkan jejak disana….

Tidak lama sebuah mobil hitam berhenti dengan tergopoh. Lalu sosok itu keluar dari kursi kemudi dan segera mendekati tubuh Hinata. Pria berjas formal itu terlihat panik dan menggoyang-goyang tubuh Hinata tapi tidak ada respon. Tak lama sosok lain yg menunggu di dalam mobil mulai turun dan mendekat lalu menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hinata guna merasakan denyut nadi wanita di depannya itu. Sorot pria itu mengamati wajah gadis didepannya...

"Kita harus membawa gadis ini kerumah sakit" Ucapnya saat merasakan denyut lemah disana.

Pria yg sempat panik itu menatap tuannya dan mengangguk...

"Baik, Sabaku~sama" lalu pria itu akan mengangkat tubuh Hinata tapi tuannya menghentikannya dan menggendong tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Memasukkan tubuh Hinata kedalam mobil dan memangku kepala gadis itu.

Si pria yg berstatus sebagai supir itu tertegun sejenak. Agak terperangah pada sikap tuannya yang sangat jarang...bahkan tidak sewajarnya...setelah itu sopir itu segera tersadar dan segera masuk keposisi kemudi...mobil itupun melesat cepat menghindari kemacetan kota yg sedang padat-padatnya, Dijam pulang kerja seperti ini...

Sang Sabaku berulang kali melirik wajah Hinata, pria tu mulai mengeluarkan sapu tangan abu-abu guna menyeka keringat didahi gadis didepannya. Rambut merah itu agak jatuh saat menunduk, memperhatikan raut gadis kesakitan didepannya…

Pria itu baru akan mengatakan rumah sakit yg akan mereka tuju setelah berkendara 30 menit tapi rintihan gadis dalam lindungannya itu membuat Sabaku Gaara terdiam.

Mulut gadis polos dan juga cantik itu bergetar…

"Sa-su-ke" dan cukup jelas bagi Gaara untuk mengenali nama yg keluar dari sana.

Beberapa detik mata gadis itu terbuka dan menampakkan sorot kosong juga manic Ametisnya. Gaara berkesiap saat melihat mata seolah tak berpupil itu.

Tidakkah mata itu seperti mata Neji ? atau hanya perasaannya saja…

Lalu bagaimana dengan nama Sasuke yang keluar dari sana ?…..kenapa sangat kebetulan sekali ?…..

Sorot itu tertutup dan gadis itu pingsan lagi…darah yg keluar dari mulutnya itu cukup menyita perhatian Gaara…

"Uchiha's Hospital" bisik Gaara pada supirnya…

"Cepat!" peringatan Gaara itu disambut anggukan dan kecepatan mobil yg bertambah kencang.

 **============**O-O**===========**

 **Apartement Sasuke pukul 05:15 PM**

Pintu apartement itu terbuka dan cahaya koridor itu menimpa ruangan gelap didalam sana. Sosok yg membelakangi cahaya itu mengernyit…

'Apa gadis itu belum kembali ?' tanyanya dalam hati…

Wajah kusut dan juga suntuk itu memandang lagi koridor apartemen, seolah berharap akan ada sosok yang ia cari muncul disana. Tapi itu hanya sebuah harapan tak terjawab karena memang sosok itu tidak akan muncul dari ujung koridor itu. Sasuke bahkan mulai merutuki tindakan bodohnya…

Apa yang dia harapkan dari semua ini ?

Mungkin saja gadis itu sudah kabur setelah ia hampir mencekik leher gadis itu tadi siang.

Saat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya koridor itu dan mulai melangkah masuk, entah kenapa sebuah firasat buruk menghampirinya. Sasuke menekan tombol lampu di sisi pintu dan lampu ruangan itu menyala….

Lalu sosok berambut merah yg tengah bersandar di tembok yang tidak jauh dari pintu itu terlihat….

Sasuke mengernyit lagi dan agak terkejut melihat Gaara berdiri disana, ada masalah apa sampai pewaris Sabaku Company itu menerobos apartementnya dan berdiri disana seperti orang yang tidak punya kerjaan.

"Gaara ?" suara Sasuke mulai mengudara…terdengar heran…

Sosok itu menatap kearah Sasuke dengan jas yg ternoda darah, mulut itu terbuka dan akan menanyakan sesuatu tapi tiba-tiba diurungkan.

Sasuke menaruh tas kerjanya di sofa ruang tamu dan mengambil minuman beralkohol di mini barnya. Terlihat sebiasa mungkin menyambut kedatangan Gaara….

"Dari mana kau dapat duplikat kunci apartementku ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menuangkan wine tahun 1980 ke dua gelas…..Lalu memberikan satu gelas yg berisi cairan itu kearah Gaara.

Gaara menerimanya dalam diam, menatap cairan itu yg agak bergoyang didalam gelas dan menegaknya cepat. Ekpresi wajah itu sangat datar tapi tidak berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Sasuke…

"Naruto yang memberikannya" ucapnya singkat setelah cairan itu benar-benar tertelan sempurna.

Sasuke melirik noda darah di jas Gaara dengan agak penasaran. Entah kenapa darah itu membuat tubuhnya meremang, padahal biasanya dia selalu berurusan dengan hal itu dan mendapat kepuasan tersendiri saat lawannya sudah tumbang. Melihat sikap Gaara yang bertambah dingin serta kondisi sahabatnya itu, Sasuke mulai mencari kesimpulan sendiri.

Satu, Gaara baru saja berkelahi dan mencari tempat tenang…..

Dua, si setan merah itu sedang ada masalah dan melampiaskannya pada seseorang…

Atau ke Tiga…..

Dia datang dengan kabar buruk ?

Gelas Wine itu tergantung dibibir Sasuke yang sibuk menganalisa keadaan. Serta nada suara Gaara yg terdengar berbeda…..

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" lanjut Gaara masih memandangi gelas wine itu, kali ini dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sasuke tidak jadi menyesap winenya dan meletakkan gelas itu dimeja mini bar. Ia sulit mengakui jika perasaannya mulai tidak tenang sekarang, seolah sesuatu telah terjadi…di sisi lain ia berharap Gaara tidak bertemu dengan Hinata tadi, dan mengusir gadis itu… ia akan sangat lega jika memang Hinata masih belum datang saat Gaara ada disana.

"Ada apa ?" ucap Sasuke setelah terdiam agak lama. Mata keduannya saling beradu…..

"Hyuuga Hinata" jawaban Gaara kemudian membuat mata onix itu melebar…..

Sasuke memandang tajam kearah Gaara. Apa benar Gaara tadi bertemu dengan Hinata ?

Tapi kenapa sorot itu sangat memiliki bermakna ? biasanya Gaara tidak pernah mengomentari apapun mengenai apa yang dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana kau….?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati dan berusaha sebiasa mungkin.

Gaara tiba-tiba menyerigai tipis….

"Kau ternyata mengenalnya Sasuke ?" ucap Gaara puas, seolah dugaan yang sempat terlintas diotaknya benar.

Dan jawaban tak terduga itu membuat Sasuke entah kenapa agak kesal, lalu rahang itu mengeras.

"Lalu bagimana denganmu ? dari mana kau tau nama itu?" serangnya balik.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menghilangkan segala ekpresinya lagi, lalu berjalan kesisi Sasuke dengan arah badan saling berlawanan dan memegang pundak Sasuke dengan tekanan yang agak kuat.

"Aku menemukan gadis itu di pinggir jalan dalam kondisi yang cukup menggenaskan, tepatnya…..tidak jauh dari Mansion Utama Hyuuga" bisik Gaara dengan suara yang agak rendah. Lalu kemudian melirik kearah wajah sahabatnya itu untuk melihat ekpresinya.

"Bukan kau yang melakukan itu kan Sasuke ?" Tanya Gaara lebih rendah saat melihat mata sang Uchiha itu melebar…

Dan tanpa di sangka oleh Gaara, reaksi Sasuke lebih terlihat khawatir. Sasuke menyentakkan tangan Gaara dipundaknya lalu tangan itu secepat kilat menarik kerahnya dengan kilatan amarah juga perasaan lain yang terlihat aneh pada pandangan Gaara.

"Dimana dia ?" desis Sasuke…..

Gaara tidak melakukan apapun, memandang kearah sahabatnya dengan sorot datar. Menghentikan cengkeraman itupun juga tidak ia lakukan…

"Dia ada di rumah sakit keluargamu, Sasuke. Aku membawanya kesana" ucap Gaara.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu segera menyambar kunci mobilnya. Dan kemudian sosoknya sudah menghilang dipintu itu….

Mata jade Gaara melirik kearah botol wine itu dengan ekpresi setengah tersenyum. Menyadari sesuatu yang cukup langkah terjadi pada diri sahabatnya….

"Kau mengkhawatirkan seorang Hyuuga, Sasuke" bisik Gaara seraya menuangkan wine kegelas kosongnya, "Dan gadis itu juga terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" setelah cukup, Gaara mengangkat gelas winenya dan mulai menegaknya perlahan…

"Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang, ada apa antara kalian berdua ?" bisik Gaara lagi entah pada siapa.

 **============**O-O**===========**

 **Uchiha Hospital pukul 06:00 PM…..**

Perawat yang lalu lalang di lobi rumah sakit itu seketika menepi dan menundukkan badannya. Ketika melihat Sasuke memasuki wilayah kekuasaan keluarganya itu…..

Pemuda itu tidak tersenyum maupun membalas sapaan para perawat itu. Berjalan terus kearah penjaga lobi bantuan dan mengucapkan satu nama pada wanita yang berpakaian warna putih itu. Wanita itu langsung mengerti dan memasukkan nama itu di computer didepannya. Tak butuh waktu lama setelah wanita itu mengucapkan angka kamar pasien dan sebelum senyuman ramah wanita itu tercipta, Sasuke telah melesat dari hadapan wanita itu.

Bahkan petugas yang akan menunjukan jalan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Sasuke terlihat tidak perlu dipandu. Aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuh itu mampu membuat orang-orang terintimidasi bahkan tanpa berpandangan maupun bersentuhan.

Langkah tergesah itu akhirnya sampai pada pintu ruangan inap pasien. Tubuh Sasuke yang tadinya tergesah hanya diam di depan pintu itu. Sorotnya menatap lurus pada sosok yang bisa ia lihat dari kaca di bagian tengah pintu.

Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba bergetar...dan sorot itu malah berahli pada tangannya itu...

Dadanya terasa sesak saat sekilas dari bagian kaca tembus itu tadi, ia melihat selang-selang terpasang pada tubuh itu...

"Ada apa denganku ?" Sasuke bagai orang yang kehilangan arah dan linglung...

Pria itu baru menyadari tindakannya yang aneh, jika dia memang Sasuke tidak mungkin dia datang ke rumah sakit itu untuk melihat kondisi Hinata...dia Uchiha...dan dia tidak pernah perduli pada orang lain...

'Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan gadis itu ?'

'Kenapa ?'

Tangan itu tekepal erat...

"Sialan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku ?" desisan tak berdasar itu hanya dilontarkan mulut Sasuke dari balik pintu itu. Langkahnya seakan tidak bisa lebih jauh bahkan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke menghantam pintu itu dengan keras, bahkan orang-orang yang ada disekitar sana mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dirinya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak perduli...

"Hinata!" panggilnya lirih...

Tangan Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan darah segar dari lukanya...

" **HINAATAA"** Dan akhirnya Sasuke berteriak...bersama ekpresi wajahnya yang menggerikan...

Dan di sela jemari dalam genggaman Sasuke itu, gelang lonceng yang sempat di buang Sasuke malam sebelumnya berbunyi...

 _ **Krincing...Krincing...Krincing...**_

Sasuke menatap gelang digenggamannya itu...suara gemerincing itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu dan terasa berbeda...

Ada ketulusan...

Atau hanya perasaannya saja...?

.

..

...

...

 **=============*T*B*C*=============**

 _ **Setelah sekian lama….**_

 _ **Kita berjumpa lagi di SATIB ini…**_

 _ **Gomen untuk keterlambatan Update karena Noe gak mau menodai puasa kalian sedikitpun jadi fict ini ku undur….Sama juga dengan fict lainnya…**_

 _ **Masalahnya seluruh fict Noe berate M dan sangat susah untuk gak bersinggungan dengan adegan lime….hihihi…**_

 _ **Keterlambatan ini juga karena Noe hanya bisa ngetik saat selesai berbuka…..**_

 _ **Hahaha….**_

 _ **Semoga kalian puas dengan chap ini…**_

 _ **Sekali lagi…..**_

 _ **Noe kan udah bilang kalau Noe emang ARMY….**_

 _ **Karena takut buat fict RPF…jadi Noe lampiasin di fandomnya Naruto…..**_

 _ **Untuk semuanya Arigato Gozaimasu buat yang masih nunggu…**_

 _ **Jangan Tanya lemon karena target masih jauh…**_

 _ **Ja Ne…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai minna~san...jumpa lagi...**

 **Chappy 7,**

 **Bukan upkilll tapi up molor…**

 **Hehe...**

 **Selamatmembaca...**

" **SWEET AND TEARS IN A BELL" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Seperti biasa saya cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) ( digebuki fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning : AU,AT,OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Blood,Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 21 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 20 Thn**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 25 thn**

 **Hatake Kakashi : 25 Thn**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 : A Light in a Sad**

Sakura memasang senyum sinis, ternyata dugaanya benar…

Wanita yang keluar dari Apartement Sasuke siang itu adalah targetnya. Saat ia selesai menerima telfon dari orang suruhannya itu senyum dibibirnya makin lebar.

Meski tadinya ia agak terkejut orang itu bermarga Hyuuga, tapi Sasuke pasti sangat berterima kasih padanya…..benarkan ?

Hyuuga selalu saja bersinggungan dengan Uchiha…dan kehadiran Hyuuga itu sebagai penolong tidak akan ada artinya bagi Sasuke bukan ?

Dan tampaknya Sasuke juga belum menyadari gadis itu adalah penyelamatnya. Hanya saja, akankah gadis itu memang ada artinya jika Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya…..?

'Khe…Bermimpi sajalah, untuk bersanding dengan Sasuke' karena dia bukanlah orang yang akan memberi celah untuk seorangpun mengesankan Sasuke apalagi jika itu akan membahayakan posisinya.

Sakura menatap menerawang jauh kearah pemandangan kota dari balkon apartement yang ia huni sejak 4 tahun yang lalu itu. Jika dipikir dia memang merasakan obsesi itu, obsesinya akan Sasuke yang selalu saja tidak pernah tunduk padanya.

Mata hijau itu memandang jemari kanannya yang ia tadahkan, bukan bermaksud berdoa. Tapi lebih seperti merutuki dan merenungi apa saja yang sudah ia halalkan...

Tangannya itu sudah terlanjur kotor untuk mempertahankan Sasuke, jadi ia tak perlu merasakan penyesalan karena jika obsesi itu benar-benar tercapai. Maka segala akan hal itu akan terhapus juga…..

Wajah Sakura berubah seperti sikopat, memiringkan kepalanya hingga terdengar suara tulang yang menggeser dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke hanya milikku, dan selamanya dia akan menjadi milikku" soju yang ada ditangan kirinya sudah tinggal sedikit….

Persetan dengan nanti…

Yang penting sekarang gadis itu tidak bisa membuka mulutnya. Dan dia yang akan berada disisi Sasuke…..

Dia memang ingin membunuh Hyuuga itu, yah dia sangat ingin…tapi…Sakura sendiri tidak ingin memiliki resiko bersinggungan dengan keluarga gila harta macam Hyuuga itu. Jika dipikir, Neji saja tidak pernah membawa gadis itu pada perkumpulan…mungkinkah ada rahasia dalam keluarga itu ? seingatnya Neji tidak memiliki adik maupun saudara perempuan yang seusia dengan gadis itu.

Tapi faktanya seluruh biodata gadis itu menyandang marga Hyuuga disana. Meski awalnya ia sendiri tidak percaya…..

Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu dan apa yang dia lakukan di apartement Sasuke ?

Dan kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan jika dia berteman dengan seorang Hyuuga bahkan mungkin juga sudah meniduri gadis itu…..

Aghhhhh…..memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya panas…

Gadis itu sudah menggoda Sasuke, bahkan ia masih belum melupakan sikap Sasuke semalam yang dengan sangat tega mengacuhkannya. Mungkinkah mereka sedang sangat 'tanggung'…..Cih, jika saja dia tau gadis itu didalam semalam maka ia pasti akan menyeret gadis itu keluar dari sana…menjambak juga memaki gadis itu hingga ia puas….

Tapi kebetulan kali ini benar-benar sudah memberinya sebuah ide yang cukup sadis tapi menyenangkan.

Penyerangan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung...

Ia yakin gadis itu belum mati tapi hari tenang ini akan dia gunakan untuk mendekati Sasuke...mencari sedikit posisi kosong disamping pemuda menggairahkan itu...

Bukankah dia ahli mencari celah…?

Ahhhhh...

Sakura yang jahat telah jatuh sangat dalam...

Tapi kenapa ini rasanya menyenangkan...?

Satu tegakan soju itu meluncur dikerongkongan Sakura yang sudah mulai mabuk. Jika saja Sasuke tidak bersikap begitu maka segalanya akan menjadi mudah dan mereka sudah menikah sekarang. Jangan menyalahkan keadaan Sakura, kau hanya menjadi sedikit gila karena cinta yang sangat menuntut. Sasuke adalah obatnya dan mungkin juga jalan satu-satunya...

Kita akan lihat saat matahari esok mungkin saja akan menjadi hari cerah untukku...

Haruno Sakura...

Dan...

Hari sialan ini sangat memuaskan bukan ?

 **============**O-O**===========**

 **Flashback 4 tahun yang lalu...**

 **Konoha High School...**

"Kau yang melakukan itu ?" Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan berlumur darah...muka tampannya itu telah terluka dibeberapa bagian...bahkan ada darah segar yang baru turun disela bibirnya...

Tatapan tajam itu mengunci dan membidik target didepannya yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda...

"Kau menjual aset kami pada mereka bukan ?" kembali suara Sasuke terdengar...

Pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai Sasuke itu tidak terlihat takut. Menyerigai dengan angkuhnya...sembari mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya...

"Jika Iya kenapa ? Kau mau membunuhku sekarang. Bukankah kita berteman ?" ekspresi memuakkan itu sungguh membuat kepalan Sasuke gatal. Ingin sekali ia menghabisi wajah itu hingga hancur jika teman-temannya tidak sedang memegangi tubuhnya...

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal sejauh ini Sasuke!" Shikamaru berusaha menghentikan Sasuke yang sudah tidak memakai akal sehatnya.

Di sisi lain Gaara dengan tekanan kuat pada pundak Sasuke juga mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang lebih sama...

"Kau akan mendapat masalah jika rencana apapun yang ada diotakmu itu terwujud" bisikan Gaara sedikit lebih lirih tapi berusaha diarahkan tepat sasaran.

"Sudah Cukup!, Itachi-Nii sudah datang dan para penghuni sekolah ini sudah berkumpul" peringat Gaara lebih lirih lagi...

Sasuke menyerigai lirih tetap lurus pada Hyuuga Neji didepannya...para guru telah mendatangi mereka dan Itachi yang tampak santai memasukkan tangannya disaku celana berdiri diantara adiknya dan Neji dengan menghadap kearah Sasuke. Sorot dingin itu menusuk pandangan Sasuke yang mulai menyentakkan badannya dari Shikamaru dan Gaara guna menghindari tatapan Itachi. Lalu tubuh itu melirik sekilas kearah Neji dan segera pergi dari kerumunan itu...

"Awas kau!" desisnya sebelum pergi…..

Sasuke langsung melihat beberapa pengawal keluarganya sudah menunggunya dibalik kerumunan itu...ia tau apa yang akan terjadi karena mayoritas pengawal itu milik ayahnya...sudah ia duga...hal terburuk sudah menyambutnya...

Cih, Persetan...

Sasuke hanya menurut saat para pengawal itu menggiringnya menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan sekolah...pemuda itu terus menghela nafas menenangkan amarahnya...dan mobil itupun mulai melaju pelan...meninggalkan areal sekolah itu…..

Di tempat lain Itachi sedang duduk diruangan Bimbingan Konseling dengan Neji yang tetap memasang muka tidak bersalah. Sikap Itachi masih santai, tidak terkejut dengan tindakan adiknya yang agak gila...tidakkah ia sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku Sasuke yang semakin liar….

Disisi lain nampak Shikamaru dan Gaara yang berdiri disamping meja introgasi itu. Gaara membawa USB dan Shikamaru sedang meletakkan proyektor dan laptopnya...

Setelahnya Gaara mulai memasukkan USB itu ke portnya. Saat ia menemukan file itu ia melirik kearah Itachi yang masih diam...

"Itachi-Nii" panggil Gaara memastikan...

Itachi hanya mengangguk...

Dan Klik...Shikamaru duduk di sisi lain meja itu...

Lalu di proyektor itu nampaklah data proyek bisnis yang dibuat oleh mereka, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Gaara untuk mencari suplier dan juga pasokan saham perintis mereka. Sebelumnya, jangan remehkan kejeniusan mereka yang sudah merencanakan bisnis padahal mereka masih SMA, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling gencar menggaet para pembeli saham mereka. Bahkan ia sudah mengumpulkan 1,3 juta yen dalam beberapa hari, statistik perkiraan keuntungan akurat itu juga menampakkan kerugian akibat bocornya aset profit dan perencanaan proyek mereka. Sangat Fatal...

Saham yang sudah terjual itu telah menjadi limit...dengan warna merah tanda ketidak puasan yang sangat nyata...dari sebuah jerih payah yang hancur begitu saja...

Neji yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum mengejek...

Lalu layar itu berganti dengan rekaman seorang pemuda yang terlihat habis dipukuli. Neji langsung memicing saat rekaman itu berisi deru nafas berat dan sebagian wajah sosok itu. Rambut oranye yang tampak disana agak berantakan...lalu...

" _Neji!"_ sosok dalam rekaman itu memanggil dengan nafas tersegal...

Sementara itu Neji mulai terbelalak saat ia mengenali sosok itu, mulut itu langsung mengumpat dan mendecih...

"Dasar tidak berguna" desisnya...tangan itu langsung terkepal erat...

Itachi tidak menatap ke proyektor itu tapi justru mengawasi gerak-gerik Neji yang mulai keluar dari zona tenangnya.

" _Neji...Ne-ji...Mere-ka mena-ngkap-ku"_ sosok dalam rekaman itu mulai meratap, darah dari mulutnya tumpah bagai air yang mengalir. Sebelah mata sosok itu bengkak hingga sosok itu terlihat susah menatap dan hanya mengandalkan sebelah matanya yang lain.

" _Tolong...se-la-mat-kan aku...kita sudah sepa-kat bu-kan...Ne-Akhhhhhh..."_ suara pukulan terdengar menghantam bagian perut sosok itu. Lalu pekikan mengilukan mengisi ruangan itu hingga memekakan telinga.

Rekaman itu agak bergoyang, semacam digeser...para pengawal berbaju hitam tampak sekilas disisi lain rekaman lalu siluet Sasuke terlihat. Memandang dingin kearah kamera...separuh wajah itu terlihat samar pada ruangan yang agak temaram.

" _Kau akan membayar mahal, Hyuuga. Sangat mahal..."_ sorot itu mengintidasi kearah Neji. Padahal itu hanya sebuah rekaman, tapi kehadiran Sasuke sangat terasa.

Neji akan menggebrak meja didepannya saat telfonnya bordering namun urung dilakukan...pemuda itu memandang kearah Itachi, Gaara dan Shikamaru aneh, karena ketiganya sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

Telfon itu terus berdering dan Neji segera menyambarnya. Nama ayahnya tertera disana bersama serigai ketiga orang itu...

Itachi melipat tangannya santai dengan senyum yang lebih lebar.

"Akatlah" ucap Itachi.

Rekaman disana masih berjalan dan hanya kegelapan yang terlihat.

Neji mengangkat telfon itu dan...

" _ **BERENGSEK...PULANG SEKARANG!"**_ Neji terbelalak kaget dengan umpatan ayahnya dari ujung telfon itu. Mata Ametis Neji menatap kearah Itachi lagi...

"Hadiah, karena sudah melakukan hal ini" jawab Itachi santai.

Suara bergeser terdengar direkaman itu…..lalu tampak Sasuke menunjukkan layar ponselnya kearah kamera…

" _ **Kau….mencari…masalah pada orang yang salah"**_ terdengar suara desisan Sasuke dibaliknya.

Suara Hiasi Hyuuga masih terdengar di handphone Neji saat benda itu terlepas dari tangannya. Jatuh menghantam lantai bersama sorot keterkejutan di mata itu. Apa yang ia lihat di sana adalah harga saham keluargannya…

Neji memandang tajam kearah Itachi lagi…..

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KALIAN LAKUKAN ?" Tanya pemuda itu, benar-benar menggebrak meja tidak bersalah itu.

Itachi beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau bukan orang bodoh untuk sekedar mengartikan hal seperti itu" Shikamaru dan Gaara menutup laptop dan juga mematikan proyektor itu segera saat Itachi meminta USB itu…

"Kau akan tau saat bertemu ayahmu….sudah kubilang ini adalah sebuah hadiah" bisik Itachi lagi.

Shikamaru dan Gaara mengirim serigai kearah Neji yang masih terdiam. Lalu bergegas mengukuti langkah Itachi yang sudah beranjak duluan.

Neji meremas rambutnya frustasi saat handphonenya berdering lagi. Ia menyambar kursi disampingnya dan menghantamkan kursi itu ke meja didepannya…..

"BERENGSEK KAU UCHIHA!" teriaknya.

Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan terus melangkah…..

"Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa mengubah permusuhan kedua klan untuk lebih baik setelah kejadian ini" bisiknya.

Gaara melirik Shikamaru yang pilih diam.

"Sasuke…..dia…mencoba untuk mempercayai Neji, Itachi~Nii" ucap Gaara agak emosi.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba setelah ia rasa cukup jauh dari tempat sebelumnya. Di ikuti berhentinya kaki Gaara dan Shikamaru yang langsung focus pada Itachi….

"Akan ada Hyuuga yang akan bisa diterima Otouto itu, meski aku sendiri tidak tau kapan Hyuuga itu akan muncul" senyum Itachi mengembang tulus…..

"Aku juga menantikan Hyuuga itu" menatap langit dari pinggir teras sekolah itu…

"Hyuuga yang akan menyadarkan Sasuke"

"Hyuuga yang cantik juga baik hati"

"Hyuuga yang tidak akan bisa dilepaskan oleh seorang Uchiha"

"Hari itu….pasti akan datang….dan aku menunggu hari itu"

Itachi melihat kearah Shikamaru dan Gaara yang tampak tidak mengerti dengan segala ucapannya…..

Mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada pundak keduannya….

"Sampai saat itu datang…tetaplah ada disisi Sasuke, meski dia mengajak kalian ke neraka sekalipun…..karena…..setidaknya masih ada yang cukup kupercaya untuk menghentikannya" Itachi memberi jeda…..

"Kalian bisakan ?" tanyanya kemudian pada keduannya…..

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk, sebagai suatu kesanggupan….

Dua pilar penopang…..

Itachi tersenyum lebar…..terlihat puas…

"Baiklah, sekarang kita lihat sebuah pertunjukan…..dimana si Otoutou-ku itu mungkin saja akan habis" ucap Itachi ceria, seolah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan….

Kedua dahi pemuda itu berkedut, tidak mengerti sama sekali betapa Itachi sangat suka melihat Sasuke seperti itu…

Pikiran yang sama bertengger dikepala keduannya…..

'Apa mereka benar-benar saudara ?'

 **============**O-O**===========**

 **Uchiha's Hospital 30 menit yang lalu...**

Dokter berambut kuning dengan ukuran payudara yang waw itu melempar berkas hasil check up kearah Itachi dengan muka bosan. Nampak tidak dalam mood yang bagus...

"Kau harusnya mengambil itu 2 hari yang lalu, jika ibumu tidak memaksamu datang kesini pasti berkas itu hanya akan jadi tulisan tidak berguna" Sunade mulai mencibir kesal. Wanita dengan jubah putihnya itu duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dengan tidak perduli. Mengecek berkas lain, menganggap Itachi tidak ada disana...dan bukan pada posisi yang penting untuk dapat perhatian penuh...

Itachi tersenyum canggung menerima berkas itu. Dia tidak ada pada posisi yang bagus untuk menyela dan menjawab perkataan wanita didepannya ini...maka ia hanya mengucap terima kasih dan segera keluar dari ruangan panas itu dengan muka yang lega saat sudah benar-benar tidak ada dalam aura Sunade lagi...

Jika dipikir berurusan dengan Sunade selalu saja menyeramkan. Check up bulanannya itu bukanlah masalah besar tapi dokter keluarganya itu yang benar-benar ingin ia hindari...

Jika ibunya tidak mengancamnya, maka check up bulanan itu pasti akan ia lakukan selamanya.

Langkah Itachi baru akan sampai di lobi saat ia menyadari adanya kasak kusuk diantara para staf rumah sakit itu. Ia semakin mendekati stan bantuan saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut...

"Ada apa ?" tanya Itachi saat ia sudah ada didekat stand itu dengan langkah tergesah. Para staf itu langsung mundur dan berbaris teratur saat melihat Itachi dengan muka tegang. Pasalnya mereka baru saja membicarakan tuan mudanya dan sekarang kakak tuan mudanya itu memergoki mereka. Tubuh itu menunduk hormat kearah Itachi dan salah satu wanita yang sempat ditanyai Sasuke tadi segera menjawab sopan...

"Sasuke-sama baru saja menanyakan kamar atas nama nona Hyuuga Hinata dan terlihat sangat tergesah, kami berusaha memandu tapi Sasuke-sama terlihat sangat khawatir dan juga terlihat sangat kesal" ucap wanita itu masih tetap menunduk.

Itachi terbelalak mendengar nama Hinata disebut, raut itu berubah cemas. Tapi berusaha mempertahankan sikap stoicknya...

"Dimana kamar yang dituju Sasuke ?" Ucap Itachi agak setengah berteriak...

Para staf pria segera menunjuk jalan pada Itachi tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Lewat sini Itachi-sama" ucap pria pemandu itu cepat...meski mukanya agak tegang...untuk pertama kalinya suasana jadi sangat mencekik leher para staf itu...

Itachi segera melangkah dengan tergesah otaknya belum sampai berpikir, apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ia benar-benar bertemu Hinata nanti. Sekarang yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sesak didadanya...

Apakah Hinata terluka ?

Dia baik-baik saja bukan ?

Dari beberapa puluh meter didepan, Itachi bisa melihat adiknya yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang rawat dengan muka bingung dan khawatir. Itachi langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat saat ia masih agak jauh dari Sasuke, jemarinya memberi kode pada staf dibelakangnya untuk meninggalkan dia disana tanpa satu patah katapun.

Staf itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan berbalik menjauh...

Tangan Itachi terkepal erat...ada dua orang yang sangat berharga baginya...dan jika benar yang ada dikamar itu Hinata maka ia cukup bingung harus melakukan apa...

Dan akhirnya Itachi benar-benar tidak bisa mendekati adiknya yang sedang terpuruk itu.

"Sasuke" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang langsung muncul sekarang sangat menggelitik keingin tahuannya...

Namun bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan segalanya pada Sasuke...jika ia kegabah maka nyawa Sasuke taruhannya tapi jika ia tidak segera mengetahui itu Hinata atau bukan maka ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya...

 **AGHHHHH…..**

Disatu sisi ia harus menjaga Sasuke tapi disisi lain Hinata juga tanggung jawabnya...

Berpikir Itachi...berpikirlah...

Kemudian kepala itu terlihat memiliki cara yang mungkin aman untuk kedua pilihan itu. Tubuh Itachi segera berbalik kearah ruangan Sunade dengan langkah setengah berlari...

Dia harus cepat...

"Sasuke Maaf, ini bukan saat yang tepat" bisik Itachi disela nafasnya yang agak memburu...

 **============**O-O**===========**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan perlahan itu disambut bau obat yang sangat pekat dari ruangan itu. Sunade yang memang sudah terbiasa langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok gadis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang itu…..

Tulisan di atas pintu ruangan itu telah bersimbol VVIP dan Sunade agak mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang mungkin ada disana. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda jika seseorang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Mungkin juga belum….

"Masuklah" ucapnya pada sosok dibelakangnya.

Sosok itu masuk dengan gerakan kaku. Saat mata yang juga Oniks itu melihat gadis yang terbaring disana...lutut Itachi Uchiha seketika bergetar...lalu sorot itu terbelalak dan dalam sekejap terpejam lagi...tidak tahan melihat dan mengakui jika itu benar-benar Hinata...

Sunade yang biasanya berisik hanya tutup mulut dengan iba saat Itachi membalikkan badannya guna menyembunyikan lelehan di pelupuk matannya itu.

"Hina-ta" suara itu nyaris tercekik...menyadari jika dia terlambat mempercayai jika Hinata sudah kembali dan juga terlambat mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu.

Sunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok didepannya. Dokter yang terampil itu menyentuh pipi gadis yang terlihat polos itu, lalu berahli ke pergelangan tangan pucat itu menekan tepat di denyut nadinya sembari mengawasi penunjuk waktu yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya yang lain.

Setelah itu Sunade melirik monitor yang terpasang disisi ranjang. Menyesuaikan kesimpulannya dengan alat itu...bibir tipis Sunade melengkungkan senyuman...

Slang yang ada dimulut Hinata yang tadinya keruh bercampur darah itu sudah menjadi jernih. Slang untuk infus dan oksigen itu juga berjalan normal...

"Dia...memiliki kemauan untuk sembuh yang sangat luar biasa" Ucap Sunade yang berhasih membuat Itachi berbalik cepat dengan raut yang cukup lega. Karena perkataan itu berarti kondisi Hinata sudah jauh membaik...

"Gadis ini...sudah melewati masa kritisnya" kembali Sunade melanjutkan, lalu melirik Itachi.

Dengan cekatan tangan Sunade melepas slang dimulut Hinata, moment yang cukup menggerikan bagi Itachi yang membuang muka kearah lain saat hal itu terjadi.

Sunade memencet tombol di samping ranjang itu guna memanggil perawat. Tak lama perawat yang dipanggil itu datang dan langsung menerima intruksi dari Sunade untuk menyingkirkan kadel yang menempel didada Hinata bersama slang yang sudah ia lepas sebelumnya.

Setelah itu Sunade memegang pundak Itachi, kemudian melirik wajah pria itu.

"Perawat harus membersihkan tubuh gadis itu sekarang jadi lebih baik kita pergi, kau bisa menjenguknya saat dia sadar nanti" tekanan itu menjadi mengusap perlahan.

"Jangan khawatir" dan kemudian Sunade berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, mendahului atau mungkin juga memberi sedikit waktu pada pria itu.

Perawat wanita itu berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang menantikan Itachi menyelesaikan urusannya, sembari memperhatikan betapa seriusnya tatapan pria tampan itu.

Langkah Itachi mendekat ke ranjang itu, mengusap rambut indigo adiknya itu dengan gemetar. Kepala Itachi tertunduk lagi, tubuh itu diselimuti kegelapan...

"Maaf, karena aku lalai menjagamu Hinata" sebuah bisikan yang cukup sakit dihati Itachi sendiri.

"Tapi...Akhirnya kau kembali..." Itachi menyeka keringat didahi Hinata dengan lembut. "Cepat sembuh, aku akan mencari siapa orang berani melakukan ini padamu" kepala Itachi menunduk dan bibir itu mencium kening Hinata lama.

Perawata yang melihat hal itu agak bersemu sembari membalikkan badannya. Memberi Itachi privasi yang cukup...

"Anikimu ini berjanji" tambah Itachi saat ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata. Meski nyatannya tetesan tangis Itachi itu akhirnya jatuh juga dan mendarat di pipi Hinata lalu meluncur dari sana.

Itachi memandangi sejenak kondisi Hinata yang tampak sudah tenang. Lalu pria itu segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu...

Perawat yang melihat kepergian Itachi hanya menatap iri pada gadis yang belum sadar didepannya. Juga mengakui betapa beruntungnya gadis itu...

Perawat dengan kalung identitas bernama Tenten itu tersenyum kecil pada sosok didepannya sangat kagum, jika saja ada orang yang menyayanginnya seperti itu. Ia bergegas membenahi slang dan mencabut kabel di dada Hinata bahkan ia juga menyeka tubuh Hinata dengan air hangat, membersihkan dan mengganti perban di pelipis gadis itu. Mengolesakan obat pada luka lebam diwajah gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan ketulusan yang terpancar dari tubuh Hinata, tapi kenapa terlalu banyak luka ditubuh gadis itu ?. Bahkan ia juga menemukan luka lain dipunggung gadis ini...

Tenten meletakkan mesin penghangat di samping ranjang pasien bernama Hinata itu karena udara mulai agak dingin. Lalu mengganti bunga yang agak layu di vas dengan bunga lavender yang harum...

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai ia duduk disamping ranjang Hinata...

"Saya akan merawat anda hingga sembuh, jadi anda tidak boleh menyerah Hinata~san" ia menyentuh lembut tangan Hinata..."Saya rasa kita seumuran, jadi mohon bantuannya" bisik perawat itu riang.

Tenten mengambil sebuah buku komik romance yang ia bawa saat ia mengambil bunga baru untuk ruangan Hinata tadi. Seperti biasa ia bertugas membacakan cerita bagi seseorang yang ada dialam bawah sadarnya. Sebagai stimulan syaraf agar pasien bisa cepat kembali ke dunia sadarnya. Jika biasannya perawat lain menggunakan novel maka tidak halnya dengan Tenten. Gadis itu lebih mudah menceritakans sesuatu lewat dialog dan gambar dari pada hanya tulisan saja.

"Perempuan ini bernama Souko...gadis yang menyimpan keperihan dibalik senyumnya...gadis yang berusaha mencintai dengan kisah baru...melupakan masa lalunya, lalu mencoba padahal baru...suatu hari saat Souko berusaha menerima cinta lagi dalam hidupnya. Ia dipertemukan lagi pada sosok pemuda bernama Yuki yang dulunya adalah teman kecilnya...lembaran lama mulai terbuka lagi...kisah perih yang sempat lenyap datang lagi. Ketulusan dan cinta yang dulu kembali lagi...saat pertemuan yang menyakitkan bagi Souko atas sikap Yuki yang bertambah dingin juga menjelma menjadi sosok yang tidak ia kenali lagi. Hati Souko yang sempat sembuh itu semakin terluka lagi, saat ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Yuuki sangatlah membencinya...rumit...kisah rumit yang dijalani Souko ternyata..." Tenten baru akan menceritakan kelanjutan kisah itu saat panggilan dari pusat terdengar lewat suara beep panjang. Gadis itu menutup bukunya dan menunduk pada sosok Hinata yang masih belum sadar.

"Saya akan melanjutkannya nanti Hinata~san, saya permisi dulu" izin gadis itu sopan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hingga hanya tubuh Hinata sendirian saja yang ada disana...

 **============**O-O**===========**

 **Pukul 00:04 Dini Hari...**

Koridor rumah sakit itu telah senyap, tidak ada suara sedikitpun. Sasuke berdiri agak terhuyun didepan pintu ruangan itu...

Aroma alkohol tercium dari mulut pemuda itu. Jemari pemuda itu menggenggam handel pintu itu. Dan menggesernya perlahan, ruangan agak temaram itu hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur disisi ranjang yang menampakkan tubuh Hyuuga Hinata. Sebagai fokus utama...

Langkah goyah Sasuke melangkah perlahan kearah ranjang itu. Jemari itu mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan asal-asalan. Raut dingin yang tertebak itu terus menatap pada wajah Hinata yang tampak tenang. Suara monitor pendeteksi detak jantung saja yang mengisi ruangan itu.

Jemari Sasuke menjangkau pinggiran ranjang itu yang agak tergeser karena menjadi tumpuhan pemuda itu. Dan kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas besarnya lalu terdiam. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun sampai tubuh itu mendudukkan diri dikursi dan menggenggam jemari Hinata.

"Aku tidak mabuk" bisik Sasuke dengan suara agak berat dan juga agak aneh. suara itu seolah memiliki arti jawaban juga meyakinkan meski nyatanya Hinata masih tidak mampu untuk bertanya bahkan hanya sekedar membuka matanya. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke sedang ingin melakukannya…..lebih tepatnya…dia butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara…...walaupun kenyataannya…..orang yang ada didepannya itu tidak dalam kondisi sadar...

"Pelayan, Aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan" bisiknya lagi nada ngelantur itu semakin jelas.

"Aku tidak membayarmu untuk tidur" lanjut Sasuke.

Sorot itu menatap wajah Hinata lebih lama lagi...

"Aku lelah, siapkan tempat tidurku" Sasuke mengucap lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban...

Yah memang apa yang dia harapkan...

Kepala Sasuke dijatuhkan kesamping jemari Hinata...mungkin kesadaran pria itu mulai menipis...karena hanya denyut nyeri dikepalanya yang dia rasakan...

"Hi-na-ta...buatkan aku kopi, kapalaku sakit. Kenapa kau tidak menyambutku tadi ? Aku...sangat lelah"

"Hi-na-ta..."

Mata itu mulai tertutup, dan nafas pemuda itu mulai tenang...kemeja lusuh, rambut yang kusut dan bau parfum wanita yang menyengat sama sekali tidak mencerminkan jika Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Pria itu tampak baru saja mencari pelampiasan meski dirinya sendiri masih cukup sadar untuk berpikir kenapa dia sampai melakukan itu ? dan juga kenapa Hinata jadi begitu berarti baginya…

Kenapa Uchiha sepertinya terjebak pada sosok Hyuuga…

Kenapa ? adakah jawaban yang cukup logis yang bisa ia percaya dan terima…

Atau dia hanya tidak berusaha mempercayai sesuatu…..

Kembali senyap….

Itulah yang terjadi pada ruangan inap itu…..kedua orang itu tertidur disana sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Sangat dekat…

Tapi sama-sama berusaha menjauh…meski akhirnya mereka dipertemukan disituasi yang sama lagi….

Akankah semua membaik ? pertanyaan itu yang selalu ada dipikiran kalian bukan ?

 **============**O-O**===========**

Ini sore hari….

Sasuke ada didepan pintu apartementnya dalam diam. Suasana dilingkungan itu seketika berbeda…..ada yang hilang….

Kenapa ia merasa linglung, bahkan pandangannya serasa agak kabur. Kenapa ia merasa jika tubuhnya jadi sangat berat…..

Ini…..seperti tidak nyata…..

Benarkah….?

"Uchiha~sama ?" suara dibelakangnya tiba-tiba membuatnya kaget.

Rasanya sangat lambat ketika Sasuke harus menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara itu. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar melihat sosok itu, sosok itu sudah menyusul dan menempatkan diri dihadapannya.

Tapi suara itu milik…milik…

Sasuke benar-benar linglung, ia bukannya melihat wajah sosok didepannya malah justru ia menundukkan wajahnya…..pikiran pria itu mungkin masih melayang entah dimana…

Rasa antara dejavu dan kenyataan…..bergelut dipikirannya…

"Uchiha~sama ?" saat suara lembut itu lagi-lagi terdengar Sasuke seakan tidak percaya…..tiba-tiba ia mundur sebagai reaksi akan ketidakmungkinan….

Kemudian saat ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Nafasnya yang tadinya agak sesak mulai berhembus lancar…entah kenapa ia merasa lega…

Sosok indigo itu berdiri dengan senyum dihadapannya. Tidak ada raut sedih sedikitpun…..

Sasuke terpanah…otak egiosnya mungkin sirnah untuk sesaat…tubuh pria itu agak gemetar…..

Dan sosok didepannya itu terlihat khawatir…muka ceria itu menjadi murung lalu jemari itu terulur untuk menyentuh pundak Sasuke…..

"Anda baik-baik saja Uchiha~sama ?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

Sasuke mencoba menyentuh tangan itu, tapi dengan cepat….sosok itu menghilang…..sang Uchiha melebar dan kebingungan…tidak rela jika sosok itu pergi…

"Hinata ?" panggilan lirih itu hanya dijawab angin dikoridor apartementnya…..

Saat ia menyadari jika sosok itu benar benar-benar hilang, Sasuke menggapai-gapai ruang kosong itu…

"Tidak….Hinata…..HINATAAAAAAAA"

Lalu kemudian semuanya menghitam diikuti mata Onix kemerahan itu terbuka dengan panik. Sasuke tersegal-segal…..ia melihat kearah sosok sidepannya yang masih belum bangun…

Suara beep alat itu kembali memuat Sasuke sadar jika itu hanya mimpi…..keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya…bahkan juga dileher sang Uchiha…

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan hembusan nafasnya….

Menatap lekat pada sosok yang masih betah membuatnya khawatir…..

Ia baru menyadari jika ia tidur sambil duduk disebelah Hinata. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menunduk…sembari mengelus rambut Hinata dengan sangat berhati-hati….

"Aku akan memberimu hukuman saat kau sadar nanti" bisik Sasuke didekat telinga Hinata.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku seperti ini, Hyuuga"

Sasuke mengamati bibir pucat itu sejenak dengan gairah kecil. Dan kemudian benar-benar menyesapinya dengan segala beban dihatinya. Bahkan pria itu terlalu lama menikmati bibir Hinata…..tapi ia tak kunjung berhenti….

 **===========*T*B*C*===========**

 **Hai minna semua…**

 **Maaf lama atas kelambatan ini…**

 **Tpi Noe punya alasan buat mengembalikan mood gara-gara laporan plagiat fict ALTOEnya Noe…..gak izin dan gak mencantumkan jika itu fictnya Noe…**

 **Hosh….agak kesel…..**

 **Yah walaupun gimanapun fict itu dibuat dengan keringat dan tenaga…agak gak rela aja jika dicopas gitu aja…**

 **Maaf gak bisa jawab review kalian…..tapi terima kasih banyak buat yang masih nunggu….**

 **Jangan lupa Review…..tapi Noe kasih bocoran sedikit…**

 **Setelah Deep Touch nanti tamat bakal ada fict SasuXHina yang cukup aneh…hihihi…**

 **Jadi penasaran gak ?**

 **Eh tapi Deep Touch entah kapan end nya….jyaaaaaa…..**

 **Sama aja bo'ong yah…..hihihi…**

 **Lihat mood aja deh….**

 **Jaa Ne…..Minna…..**

 **#Peluk semua silent reader dan juga pembaca setia…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chappy 8 hope u enjoy this...**

 **Keep in way of SATIB...**

" **SWEET AND TEARS IN A BELL" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Seperti biasa saya cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) ( digebuki fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning : AU,AT,OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Blood,Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 21 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 20 Thn**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 25 thn**

 **Hatake Kakashi : 25 Thn**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 : Mind of You**

"Amerikano" Ucap si rambut raven dengan datar. Mata itu hanya melihat sekejap lalu tidak perduli lagi.

Pelayan caffe itu hanya tersenyum ramah sembari mengangguk, seperti yang sudah seharusnya. Tanpa menanyakan lagi, ia segera menunduk hormat lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan…..

"Harap tunggu sebentar"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, pemuda yang duduk sendirian itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela besar yang tepat ada disampingnya…

Tidak lama saat mata itu hanya menatap kosong dalam diamnya, ponsel yang ada dikantong jasnya bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja raut itu berubah kesal, seolah getaran itu mengacaukan renungan tenangnya, pria itu memasukkan tangannya kesaku dan meraih benda bedebah itu. Muka kesal itu mampu mengerutkan dahinya, bahkan sampai bertambah saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar itu.

Sasuke tidak berniat menggeser tombol hijau yang tersedia dilayar itu. Seolah tidak penting, ia memasukkan ponsel itu ke sakunya lagi.

Lalu melanjutkan acara menatapi langit diluar.

Sudah seminggu ini…dia selalu menempati meja yang sama dengan pesanan yang sama setiap jam makan siang tepat pukul 12…..

Tidak ada yang special dengan tempat itu, dia hanya sedang ingin sendiri. Ditempat yang tidak mungkin diketahui orang lain…hanya dirinya dan pikirannya….

Pelayan itu datang masih dalam mode ramahnya, meletakkan segelas kopi kemeja. Tapi siapa sangka jika mata itu mencoba membuat kontak dengan sosok didepannya. Tapi tak kunjung jua sosok itu melihat kearahnya…..

Bahkan saat dia mengucap 'permisi' sekalipun…

Gadis pelayan itu berbalik menjauh dengan menggigit bibirnya agak kecewa, mungkin juga menyerah. Merapat kearah pelayan wanita lain yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

Pria itu masih disana….masih memandangi langit kelabu dimusim hujan yang dingin…

Berkali-kali ponsel itu bergetar hanya untuk dihiraukan barang sejenak saja. Tapi nyatanya pemiliknya sama sekali tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun…..

Sasuke sedikit bergerak untuk melepas jasnya, lalu meletakkannya di kursi kosong lain dimejanya. Pemuda itu melipat lengan kemeja putihnya dan mulai menikmati kopinya…..

Meskipun begitu, dengan semua ketenangan ini…..hatinya masih resah….bukan karena pekerjaannya, karena sejauh ini segalanya berjalan lancar…..juga bukan karena Haruno Sakura yang terus-terusan menguntitnya hingga ia tidak bisa bernafas, percayalah….Sasuke benar-benar sudah sangat risih dan sudah mengusir wanita itu berkali-kali tapi dia selalu punya seribu cara untuk melakukan pola yang tujuannya sama….Tapi…Bukan….Bukan itu…

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang agak berdenyut….

Mata itu sampai memejam….raut seriusnya tanpa ia sadari menjadi tontonan para gadis-gadis yang yang duduk dibangku lain. Kasak-kusuk segera datang dimeja-meja itu…

Semu-semu kemerahan menghiasi pipi para gadis pengunjung caffee yang menjadi sangat ramai sejak Sasuke rutin mengunjunginya. Reservasi setiap pukul 12 siang menjadi sangat tinggi, dan tidak dipungkiri juga jika pemilik Caffee itu menerima keuntungan yang cukup besar. Dan karena sebab itu jugalah….. meja itu selalu dikosongkan hanya untuk pelanggan khusus macam Uchiha itu…

Tapi Sasuke tidak perduli, asal tidak ada yang mencoba mengganggu zona nyamannya. Maka ia tidak masalah jika kehadirannya dimanfaatkan, toh dia sendiri tidak merasa dirugikan…

Suara bel pintu caffee itu bergemerincing nyaring. Lalu masuklah pria tinggi bersetelan jas formal dengan rambut nanasnya…

Pria itu mengalihkan beberapa sorotan penonton yang mengamati Sasuke dari tadi. Langkah pria itu berhenti tepat di depan meja Sasuke…lalu meletakkan sekaleng bir di meja itu agak kuat nyaris menghantamkannya hingga mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dengan agak bosan. Tapi tidak terkejut sedikitpun….

Mata tajam itu melirik sosok didepannya dengan lirikan 'persetan' sembari menyesapi lagi kopinya. Pria itu hanya balas menyerigai kecil dengan mata mengantuknya yang dibuat-buat….

Lalu melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan untuk mendekat…

Setelah pelayan itu mendekat pria itu mengatakan pesanannya.

"Ekspresso no sugar" pelayan itu mengangguk canggung dan segera pergi….

Si rambut nanas itu duduk dihadapan Sasuke dengan gelagat malas lalu menyender dengan nyamannya.

"Kau sering kesini rupannya" Ucap sosok itu sembari melipat tangannya. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kepergok….

Sasuke melirik sinis…..

"Kau juga kelihatannya sudah tau sebelumnya" balasnya dengan nada berat. Meraih kaleng bir yang dibawa sosok itu…..mengamatinya sejenak saat kaleng itu masih mengepul dingin, seolah baru saja keluar dari pendingin…

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, lalu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari boksnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Pria itu kelihatan akan melanggar symbol dilarang merokok yang terpampang tepat didinding belakang Sasuke duduk.

Dan saat api mulai menyala dari pematiknya, dan pucuk rokok itu mulai diarahkan ke sana. Seseorang datang dan merebut korek itu…melegakan ekspresi beberapa pelayan Caffe yang tadinya bersiap menegur juga para pengunjung yang tidak suka dengan asap rokok…dengan santainya orang itu meniup apinya lalu pematik itu berakhir kesaku pria itu dengan serigai yang terpasang sangat lebar.

Shikamaru mendengus dan mengantongi lagi rokoknya.

"Ku kira aku akan sedikit bebas hari ini tapi rupannya dugaanku salah" lirikan itu berarti menyindir yang sangat kental.

Sasuke menatap kearah si rambut merah Gaara dengan kaleng bir yang sudah ia buka, mengirim senyuman yang berarti 'Waktu yang sangat tepat'. Meski ia tau masa tenangnya hanya akan sampai disana….tapi jauh dari asap rokok itu saja sudah sangat cukup….

Karena Sasuke bukan perokok dan ia juga tidak berminat meski untuk menghirup asapnya saja…..

Gaara segera mengambil tempat duduk di meja itu. Menempati tempat yang benar-benar kosong…

"Berhentilah menebar penyakit pada orang lain, jika kau ingin...masih ada tempat lain untuk dirimu sendiri" Cibir pria itu dengan nada lirih.

Tapi hanya ditanggapi decakan dari bibir sang Nara.

"Baiklah tuan Sabaku" Sautnya dengan nada malas, sembari memutar bola matanya.

Pelayan yang ada di ujung jarak pandang Gaara mulai menarik sorotan pemuda itu. Gadis berambut hitam yang sedang didorong-dorong para pelayan lain untuk mengantarkan pesanan itu, terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat kedua mata itu bertemu barang sesaat.

Garaa tersenyum tipis, ia memandang kearah Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Kedua pria itu hanya menghela nafas kecil dan ikut melirik kearah kasak-kusuk yang menghiasi suasana disana.

"Kita sepertinya sedikit menarik perhatian" Tambah si merah santai.

Sasuke meminum birnya dengan tidak perduli, ia melihat kearah jendela lagi dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menegak cairan itu dengan perlahan, seolah menikmati sensasi di tenggorokannya.

"Tidakkah aku...harus melimpahkannya pada kalian" Jawab Sasuke mulai melempar kesalahan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu yang tiba-tiba muncul disana.

Garaa melirik pada pelayan tadi, yang mulai mendekati meja mereka. Ia menopang dagunya dengan sorot intens pada gadis pelayan itu, bahkan mungkin pemuda itu sengaja memberikam perhatian berlebihan. Terus memandangi saat gadis itu meletakkan ekspresso pesanan Shikamaru dimeja.

"Selamat Menikmati" Ucap Gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sengaja menghindari tatapan Gaara.

Gadis pelayan itu menunduk singkat dan bergegas pergi. Dan Gaara masih mengamati sosok itu saat gadis itu masuk ke ruangan lain, dan lenyap dari pandangannya.

Si merah menghela nafasnya…..dan itu menarik perhatian Shikamaru….yang sedang mengusap pinggiran cangkir kopinya dengan ujung jarinya, gerakan itu sangat perlahan lalu kemudian berhenti….

"Kau mengenalnya ?" Tanya Shikamaru basa-basi. Karena Gaara tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikkannya pada seorang wanita senyata itu…..meski pria itu adalah incaran yang sangat sempurna dengan jabatan dan juga uangnya.

Garaa menarik perlahan kopi itu dari hadapan Shikamaru, menatap pria nanas itu dengan raut yang berubah kusut….

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi itu" balas pria itu seolah tidak mau menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru padanya.

Shikamaru melipat tangannya dengan air muka sedikit mengejek, menyunggingkan separuh senyum tipisnya. Menatap kearah Gaara dan Sasuke yang mulai ke mode diam mereka…..

"Kurasa kalian berdua memiliki penyakit yang sama"

"Dan kau…" Jari Shikamaru menunjuk muka Gaara, "Kau seharusnya bisa memesan kopi itu sendiri dari gadis itu….hah….coba ku tebak hubungan kalian pasti sedang tidak baik sekarang….Persetan" Umpat pria itu sedikit kesal…suasana yang menguar dari tubuh kedua sahabatnya itulah yang paling tidak ia sukai, demi tuhan ada apa dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

Dia tidak terlalu suka pembahasan mengenai perempuan karena mereka itu merepotkan. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus mencium aroma cinta dan wanita dari raut kedua sahabatnya itu.

Gaara menyesap ekspresso itu dan mulai mengembalikan mode biasanya, mata itu melirik Sasuke yang dari tadi lebih banyak diam.

"Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Gaara mulai menikmati saat kepala Uchiha itu menoleh padanya dengan raut kesal, seolah nama itu sangatlah sacral.

"Kau memikirkan Hinata bukan ?" tambah Gaara lagi tidak perduli pada tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya.

Shikamaru mengawasi reaksi Sasuke, ia menatap Gaara sejenak. Memastikan jika topic mengenai Hyuuga itu benar-benar akan ada dikehidupan merah jambu Uchiha Sasuke. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan Itachi waktu itu…..?

Tapi benarkah gadis yang diceritakan Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu memang orangnya ?

Sasuke seakan hendak menelan segalanya, tapi terlihat sengaja ditahan. Mungkin saja ego pemuda itu masih cukup besar untuk mengakuinya secara blak-blakan.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Desis si raven tidak suka, tidak suka dengan bagaimana Gaara mencoba mengintrogasinya. Juga…tidak suka saat sahabatnya itu memanggil nama Hinata seakan mereka sangat akrab.

Gaara tetap dengan sikap santainya,

"Kita sudah cukup dewasa untuk bermain dan cukup muda untuk menyesal" timpalnya pendek, tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan apapun, dan membiarkan otak jenius Uchiha untuk mengartikannya sendiri. Walau nyatanya perkataan itu sangat pas untuk keadaan yang sudah terjadi….

Sasuke kembali tidak perduli dengan decakan dari bibirnya.

"Terserah" Desisnya dongkol, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela lagi. Seolah jendela dan langit itu lebih menarik daripada menanggapi cibiran teman-temannya.

"Urus saja Haruno itu" tambahan Sasuke pada Gaara membuat raut santai pemuda itu sedikit berubah menjadi raut 'Jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi' yang sangat jelas.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi terdiam mulai ingin menerjunkan dirinya pada percakapan itu, menurutnya percakapan itu cukup menarik dan tidak berhubungan dengan ruang lingkupnya.

"Benar, Urus saja Haruno itu" tekan Shikamaru dengan kesan santai yang dibuat-buat. Bagai menyiram bensin pada api atau bahkan meletakkan bensin itu dipinggir api yang menjilat-jilat.

"Aku sudah tidak tertarik padanya" balas Gaara dengan sedikit sungut di kepalanya. Ia segera menyambar kopinya dan ikut-ikutan membuang muka seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis. Ini memang hanyalah pertemuan singkat dan bisa dibilang sangat jarang, mereka lakukan karena kesibukan masing-masing dengan perusahaan masing-masing. Meski begitu mereka menjalin kerja sama agar tetap bisa saling mendukung dan mengawasi satu sama lain.

Uchiha, Sabaku dan Nara….

Mereka bertiga adalah lumbung uang…..ditambah lagi wajah mereka yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata. Yah, siapa yang bisa menolak…..Kecuali jika kau ingin sedikit membuat drama dan bermain-main.

 **=============*O*o*O*=============**

 **Hyuuga Mansion pukul 13:20 PM**

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan gesture yang kaku baru saja turun dari mobil berwarna hitam di halaman mansion itu. Pria dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi itu menatap mansion itu sejenak dengan pikiran yang tak tentu arah. Langkahnya yang sudah tidak seringan dulu, menapak ketangga menuju mansion itu dengan mantap.

Beberapa pelayan menunduk dan menyapa dengan hormat, masing-masing berharap jika sambutan mereka sudah cukup mengesankan hati sang tuan yang sangat jarang pulang itu. Kepala pelayan mengikuti sosok itu, menerima jas hitam tebal dari tuannya dan memanggil pelayan lain untuk menyimpan jas itu.

Poci teh hangat dan makanan kesukaan pemilik rumah itu telah terpajang dimeja, mengepulkan aroma teh hijau yang samar. Kesanalah sang Master itu ditujukan, dengan penjamuan yang dilakukan sesempurna mungkin.

"Bagaimana perjalanan anda, Master ?" Tanya Kepala pelayan itu sembari meraih teko teh dan menuangkan cairan kehijauan itu ke cangkir kecil sekali tegak untuk tuannya tanpa diperintah. Sang master mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang sudah terpasang disamping meja persembahan itu dalam diamnya.

Lalu memandangi tangga kelantai dua dengan kosong, seolah dia menantikan sesuatu akan membuat keributan dari suara langkah seseorang menuruni tangga. Tapi setelah agak lama, tidak ada sosok yang turun dari sana….

Hyuuga Hiasi, melihat sekeliling rumah itu lagi dan merasakan aura yang berbeda…..bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pelayan itu ia malah menanyakan sesuatu yang dari tadi cukup mengganggunya.

"Dimana…Hinata ?" Suara berat itu menggema dan para pelayan yang tadinya menyambut penuh suka cita berubah menjadi aura suram. Mereka seketika menundukkan muka dan dirundung kecemasan.

Diatara perasaan cemas itu, yang paling mencekik leher mereka adalah kenyataan jika nona muda baik hati mereka sudah tidak ada disana. Lalu bagaimana cara mereka mengatakan kenyataan itu pada Master mereka ?

Keringat dingin turun dari pelipis pelayan yang berdiri di samping Hiasi, ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah meski masih mempertahankan sifat manlynya. Otaknya masih memikirkan kemungkinan final jika Masternya akan marah besar. Tapi bagaimanapun juga pertanyaan itu harus di jawab, oleh dirinya sebagai kepala pelayan.

Pelayan wanita yang ada dibarisan paling ujung tampak harap-harap cemas, ia masih ingat waktu itu saat nonanya melempar senyum dan berkata jika ia akan hidup mandiri. Hari terakhir Hyuuga Hinata ada di mansion itu...

"Nona…." Pelayan itu bergumam lirih. Bersama rasa khawatir dihatinya, wajah pelayan itu tertunduk dalam dengan tetesan bening yang tergelincir. Tapi dengan segera diusap kasar…..

Suasana seketika senyap, saat kepala pelayan itu berlutut didepan Hiasi. Mata sang tuan itu menajam dan dahi itu berkerut. Aroma teh hijau yang biasanya menenangkan justru tidak membantu sama sekali.

Kepala pelayan itu menunduk menguatkan hatinya, meneguk sisa-sisa ketakutan itu lewat ludahnya.

Debaran dijantung semakin menyakitkan, rasa takut dan kasihan telah menjadi satu.

"Nona….." jemari pelayan itu terkepal erat.

"Nona tidak ada disini, Master" Ucapan itu bagai harus memuntahkan lahar panas yang membakar langsung dari kerongkongannya sendiri.

"Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa menahan Nona"

.

Hening….

.

Hiasi menatap pelayan itu, sorot yang sangat tajam bagai harimau yang siap menerkam. Tubuh itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun tapi cukup membuat orang disekeliling terintimidasi.

Setelah suara berat itu terdengar, jantung pelayan itu seketika terhenti.

"Kau…." seolah disengaja Hiasi menumpahkan teh itu ke lantai hingga membasahi celana pelayan itu. Dan kata selanjutnya yang cukup membuat pelayan lain terbelalak adalah….

"Dipecat!" hanya bernada datar dan dingin.

Tubuh itu bangun dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah tergesah masuk ke areal utama mansion. Tanpa menghiraukan ekpresi pelayan itu yang terdiam dan masih berlutut disana.

Bagaimanapun juga orang biasa seperti mereka hanyalah objek pelampiasan. Tidak perduli jika nantinya kehidupan orang biasa itu akan hancur dalam waktu semalam.

Orang kaya…..Yah…..

Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan dari tindakan mereka…..

 **=============*O*o*O*=============**

 **Hinata POV ( If i can do it without a scare )**

Aku tiba-tiba bermimpi, akan dirimu datang padaku saat musim telah menerbangkan guguran daun dilangit senja. Menyapaku dengan suaramu yang berat, seolah semua baik-baik saja. Tersenyum malu seolah perasaanmu benar-benar nyata, duduk disampingku seolah hari itu benar-benar ada. Benar-benar terjadi…..

Aku yakin ini mimpi….

Dalam diamku ini aku menantikan manic Uchiha itu melihatku.

Kenapa aku berharap ?

Saat aku masih berpikir dengan semua ini….

 **Tap**

Tangan besarmu mendarat di pucuk kepalaku dan mengusapnya perlahan. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar antusias, meski ekpresiku masih sama.

Dan akhirnya mata yang selalu sangat tajam itu melihatku, tepat pada manic Ametisku yang tiba-tiba saja berkilat.

Hinata, ini tidak nyata….jangan mengharapkan hal ini…..jangan…

Tapi, perasaan ini…

Kami-sama…

Inikah keindahan perasaan itu, saat kita merasakan perasaan yang sama. Berjalan disatu tujuan seolah masa depan kita ada di tempat yang sama.

Aku mungkin hanya bisa menikmati, hingga nanti semua yang selalu nyaris ku ingkari ini akan hilang. Menikmati fatamorgana ini hingga fajar datang menerpa kabut dipagi hari.

Kini kita duduk saling membelakangi, tapi buka berarti kita saling memusuhi. Saat kedua punggung kita bersentuhan, kita sama-sama menyembunyikan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibir kita. Aku sendiri berusaha menahan reaksi berlebihan pada wajahku…..

Uchiha-San, Uchiha-San….

Kenapa aku memimpikanmu ?

Lalu kenapa aku sangat menantikamu memperlakukanku selembut ini ?

I-ni ha-nya mim-pi…

"Kau baik-baik saja kan ?"

Pertanyaan itu…..tidak mungkin datang dari bibir Sasuke….

Aku….aku…tau ini mimpi…

Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ?

Dadaku sangat nyeri….

Sasuke….

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang. Apa kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku ?

Senyum dibibirku memudar, menyandarkan tubuhku miring pada punggung khayalan itu lalu memeluk lututku.

Perasaan sendirian itu datang lagi, aku sendirian….

Punggung Sasuke sangat hangat, detak jantungnyapun tidak sepenuhnya tenang.

Benar, Ini hanya mimpi….

Ini mimpi…

Akhirnya aku menangisi Sasuke dalam mimpiku, aku menangisinya…..

Aku tidak seharusnya berharap Sasuke akan melihatku sebagai wanita untuk dicintai…

Berulang kali aku katakan itu pada diriku. tapi saat Sasuke berlaku lembut sedikit saja…

Kenapa…..kenapa perasaan 'akan ada harapan' itu muncul kembali ?

Jemari ku mengusap disepanjang tulang rusuknya, merasakan betapa kokoh punggungnya. Bersama cairan panas itu turun kepipiku, aku berbisik pada hatiku untuk tidak terluka….

Jika bisa aku ingin memeluk punggung ini, didunia nyata bersama kesadaran penuhku. Saat udara dingin dan langit yang mendung, lalu hujan turun….

Uchiha-San…

Bisakah kita lakukan ini didunia nyata ?

Aku menyukai Uchiha-San dengan tulus.

Melakukan hal yang paling gilapun tidak masalah buatku.

Tapi Uchiha-San harus sehat dan bahagia….

Aku tidak mau melihat Uchiha-san sedih, walaupun aku sendiri adalah sumber masalah.

Aku gadis yang bodoh…

Seperti Uchiha-San bilang aku juga tuli….

Tapi salahkah jika gadis bodoh ini jatuh cinta ?

Jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke….

"Uchiha-San" panggilanku padamu walau itu hanyalah bisikan kecilku.

Tapi seakan mendengarnya langsung dari dalam hatiku, kau menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat…..meski aku ingin, tapi ini hanyalah sebuah khayalah. aku harus bangun dan tidak terperangkap disini…..

Walaupun segalanya akan berjalan seperti yang ku inginkan disini….

Tapi sosok yang asli akan mampu membuatku bersemangat meski hanya melihat dari jauh.

Aku akan menyambut Uchiha-San saat pulang dan membantunya bekerja. Meski kita tidak akan bersentuhan, meski kita tidak saling bicara….

Kita akan melewati hari bersama, walau kau tidak memperdulikan jika Hinata ini ada disana dengan rasa kagumnya, dengan jantungnnya yang sangat berdebar...Hinata ada disana...disamping Uchiha Sasuke...sangat dekat...

Aku akan kembali…..

Aku pasti ada disana untuk membatu Uchiha-San. Dan mungkin saja suatu hari nanti entah akan terjadi atau tidak, dia akan mengingatku.

Aku hanya harus tersenyum…..

Meski apapun bisa terjadi…..

Hinata ini harus tersenyum...

Untuk Uchiha Sasuke...

 **End Hinata POV ( Trust a small light in a hope )**

 **=============*O*o*O*=============**

 **Uchiha'S Hospital Pukul 03:05 PM**

"Aku menggenggam tanganmu, melihat bulan yang bersinar cemerlang disana. Lalu melihat kota yang hiruk pikuk dibawah, seolah hal itu baru terjadi kemarin…kenanganku akanmu bagaikan aliran senja yang berubah gelap hingga tidak ada apapun yang dapat kulihat. Kita menaiki asa di sana dulu, lalu kemudian kita membuat janji…Aku mungkin selalu ingin kembali di kota ini, melihat segalanya. Tapi kau selalu berkata 'Tidak' lewat sorotmu yang tajam, melemparku hingga ribuan tulangku terasa patah dan ragaku terluka. Aku…ingin melupakanmu semampu yang kubisa tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantuku"

Tak ada yang menyadari jika setetes tangis jatuh dari sudut mata pasien yang masih terpejam diranjang itu. Meski tidak ada isakan tapi pasien itu seolah telah mengalami sesuatu, disana...dalam tidurnya...

Rambut pasien itu telah selesai di sisir rapi, dengan aroma lembut yang merebak dari tubuh itu. Ini sudah hari kedelapan dan langit diluar sana masih mendung...

Aura suram diluar sana sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada sosok gadis bercepol dengan baju biru langit yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang pasien dengan kepala menunduk, fokus pada komik di tangannya. Menghayati bagaimana karakter utama itu sangat terluka dengan kondisinya. Bagaimana hidup sangat tidak adil bagi karakter itu...

Aahhhhh...Tenten benar-benar sangat antusias mengeluarkan suara sesuai dengan suasana yang diciptakan oleh kondisi di komik itu.

" Souko memeluk kakinya di dekat jendela besar kamarnya, setelah kejadian kemarin dia hanya bisa menyendiri. Merenungi apa saja kesalahannya dan apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga segalanya menjadi rumit. Pipi gadis itu memerah dengan lelehan darah yang turun dari hidungnnya, dan lelehan itu terasa sangat panas. Tapi tak sebanding dengan suhu tubuh gadis itu yang mencapai 400 C. Udara dingin mengepul dari sela bibirnya yang pucat, tapi tubuh itu hanya terbungkus kaos panjang tanpa pelindung tambahan. Lalu saat darah itu jatuh dari dagunya hingga mengotori kaos gadis itu, tidak ada niatan apapun. Seolah ia cukup nyaman dengan posisinya sehingga itu tak jadi masalah lagi. Di balik dinding lain sesosok pemuda mengepalkan tangannya erat. Keinginannya untuk mendekat sangatlah kuat tapi disisi lain dia tidak bisa semudah itu melakukan itu. Mata itu sekejap berahli ke arah lain kemudian dengan berat hati meninggalkan tempat itu. Meski nyatanya ada kekuatan besar untuk berbalik dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu…merengkuhnya dan mencum…"

Ten-ten menghentikan acara berceritanya saat telinga gadis itu menangkap pintu yang digeser. Gadis itu segera menengok dan bangun dari kursinya yang ada tepat di samping ranjang Hinata.

Ia lalu menunduk hormat pada sosok yang datang dengan membawa bunga ditangannya. Untung saja ia berhenti saat kata ' Bercumbu' itu belum selesai mengudara sepenuhnya. Yah walau itu hanya kekawatiran tanpa alasan tapi dia yakin kata itu cukup tabu dan tidak seharusnya diucapkan didepan orang yang membayar kita…yah dia cukup lega…

"Itachi-Sama, Anda datang" Sapanya hangat. Sembari mempersilahkan sosok itu untuk menempati posisinya tadi dengan menunjuk kursi yang sudah ia tinggalkan.

"Silahkan! Anda sepertinya sudah 2 hari ini tidak datang, saya rasa Hinata~sama agak kesepian" adu Tenten dengan sikap yang masih terjaga sopan.

Itachi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, pria itu mendekati ranjang Hinata dan memberikan bunga yang didominasi lili putih itu pada Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten menerima bunga itu dan tampa disuruh lagi menaruhnya pada vas bunga disamping ranjang Hinata yang sebelumnya sengaja ia kosongkan.

"Ada sedikit urusan" jawabnya pendek lalu setelah.

"Apa Sasuke datang kesini hari ini ?" Tanya Itachi dengan suara lesu, sembari mengelus pipi Hinata yang masih sangat pucat . Pria itu terlihat mencoba memastikan sendiri kondisi Hinata itu…

Ten-ten menatap Itachi dan secara tidak sadar diam terlalu lama mengamati bagaimana tangan Itachi meliuk diatas kulit pipi Hinata. Dan sebelum ia tertangkap basah dengan acara melamunnya itu, gadis perawat itu segera menjawab…

"Sasuke-Sama belum datang kesini sejak dua hari yang lalu" Balas Ten-ten seperlunya, karena ia sendiri tidak tau pasti apa yang sudah terjadi dan tidak memiliki hak untuk itu. Jadi dia hanya akan cukup menjawab apa adanya, tanpa mencoba untuk mencari tau…

Bagaimanapun juga dia hanya seorang perawat….

Itachi hanya mengangguk paham, lalu kembali mengusap rambut indigo itu.

"Apa kabarmu Hinata ?" Ucap Itachi seperti yang selalu pria itu tanyakan saat datang menjenguk.

Sosok yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu hanya terdiam dengan nafas yang tenang. Tidak ada respon apapun….

Tatapan Itachi menjadi senduh dan menggenggam jemari adiknya.

"Kau harus sadar, kau tidak rindu dengan kakakmu ini hum ?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

Ten-ten menggenggam erat komik ditangannya, tidak seharusnya dia ada disana.

"Anda bisa bicara dengan Hinata-Sama, saya akan keluar untuk melihat laporan perkembangan Hinata-Sama" perawat itu melempar senyum pada Itachi dan bergegas keluar dengan terburu. Bahkan saat Itachi belum menjawab apapun sedikitpun….

Dan saat suara pintu itu tertutup Itachi baru menengok dengan senyum tipis. Reaksi akan tindakan Ten-Ten yang seolah tau apa yang ia pikirkan….

Sorot itu kembali pada Hinata, Pria tinggi dengan setelan jas rapih itu menempatkan dirinya di kursi yang menganggur. Menggenggam erat jemari Hinata yang sedikit lebih dingin, Lalu setelah suasana tenang dia menghela nafasnya berat. Ada seribu hal yang ingin ia ceritakan tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Tangan Itachi terulur untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut dari dahi Hinata dan sejenak mengusap dahi yang berkeringat itu.

"Tolong, jangan menyerah pada Sasuke" bisiknya lembut, hampit terdengar memohon.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan terikat, Tapi jika pada situasi ini. Sasuke hanya akan menganggapmu musuh" pria itu benar-benar sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan, jadi tolong! Cepatlah sadar" lanjut Itachi lagi dengan genangan kecil di pelupuknya. Tapi pria itu terlihat mencoba menenangkan emosi berlebih ditubuhnya, dan menjaga ekpresi cerianya…

"Ibumu Mikoto, sangat rindu padamu. Begitupun aku dan juga pamanmu Fugaku, tapi…..jika saja Sasuke mengingatmu maka dia yang paling merindukanmu. Kerinduannya bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan apa yang kami rasakan"

"Jadi Hinata, jangan menyerah pada dia. Kumohon, aku sudah menunggumu sangat lama begitupun Sasuke"

Tanpa sadar Itachi lupa menarik nafasnya hingga ia agak tersegal. Mata itu menatap Hinata sejenak lalu melihat langit yang sangat gelap. Ia rasa sudah cukup, meski ia mengatakannya saat Hinata tidak sadar tapi Uchiha sulung itu cukup lega…

Itachi melepas genggamannya dengan lembut dari jemari Hinata lalu bangun dan menuju gorden, menarik gorden itu agar kilatan petir yang mulai tercipta tidak menimpa berlebihan dalam ruangan itu. Ia tidak mau Hinata terusik oleh kilatan itu, meski hanya sedikit saja.

Jemari Itachi baru selesai menarik gorden itu sampai keujung jendela saat petir mulai menggelegar. Dan lalu tubuh itu terkesiap, saat suara lemah memanggil namanya. Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya kearah ranjang dan sorot itu melihat kearahnya dengan sayu.

"Ita-chi-Nii" panggilnya lagi kali ini dengan nada tidak percaya, walau nada lemah itu masih ada.

Dan sebelum ia berpikir hal lain, Itachi segera menghampiri ranjang itu dan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh itu. Sikap reflek pria itu hampir sama seperti orang yang ketakutan, Air matanya meleleh dipipinya masih dengan raut takjub dan keterkejutan.

"Hinata…Kau kembali" Bisik pria itu serak.

Kedua anak manusia itu terdiam dan hujan diluar sana mulai turun dengan sangat lebat. Kilatan dilangit telah lenyap berganti dengan gemuruh yang sayup-sayup mulai menghilang.

Inikah hari yang mungkin kau rindukan ?

Hujan dan juga perasaan kembali….

 **=============*T*B*C*=============**

 **Hai Minna-San…..**

 **Setelah sekian lama….**

 **Waktu nulis jadi semakin sedikit, gara-gara Lost My Way…..e..e..e..e..e..e..e…o….**

 **Found My Way….e..e..e..e..e..e..e…o….**

 **Kwkwkwkw…..malah nyanyi….**

 **DNA nulis baru terbentuk setelah MV BTS keluar….**

 **Lagu Sea juga jadi bahan di earphone yang selalu diputar…..**

 **Haaaa…..betapa rindunya sama mereka…..**

 **Ok….Back to topic…..**

 **Chapter 9 rilis tanggal 22 Oktober….**

 **Mungkin bisa dipercepat jika kondisi memungkinkan…tapi jika tidak maka mundur lagi…T-T…**

 **Jadi harap sabar yah….**

 **Noe masih ingat kok jika masih punya hutang ma minna-san semua jadi jangan khawatir…..pasti lanjut tapi molor….**

 **Untuk para reader yang udah baik hati dengan ngasik masuk saya selalu berterimakasih….**

 **Dan buat yang nunggu, Noe sayang banget sama kalian semua…..**

 **Tetap tunggu Chapter-chapter lanjutan dari SATIB…..**

 **Baiklah, maaf gk bisa balas satu persatu. Noe cukup terhibur sama komen kalian dan sekali lagi berterima kasih…..**

 **JA NE, MINNA-SAN…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chappy 9 hope u enjoy this...**

 **Keep in way of SATIB...**

" **SWEET AND TEARS IN A BELL" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Seperti biasa saya cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) ( digebuki fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning : AU,AT,OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Blood,Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 21 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 20 Thn**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 25 thn**

 **Hatake Kakashi : 25 Thn**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9 : "When She Back"**

 **Apartement Sasuke Pukul 04:15 PM**

Sasuke sedang terdiam disamping jendela besar kamarnya, menatap hujan yang turun dengan tatapan menerawang. Saat Hinata datang padanya, untuk kedua kalinya. Itu juga saat ia sedang mengamati hujan dengan niatan yang teguh dihatinya. Tapi sekarang…

Dia justru merasakan rindu dan ingin sebuah kepemilikan pada gadis itu. Walau berulang kali pikiran buruknya menghampiri bagai dedaunan yang dibawah oleh angin, hingga ia benar-benar yakin maka segalanya hanya berjalan disana. Untuk sekarang itulah tekatnya….sampai dirinya benar-benar yakin…tapi akankah dia bisa bertahan jika ia mulai merasakan ketakutan. Uchiha bungsu agak menunduk melihat jalanan disana yang basah meski tak sepenuhnya focus.

Lalu sebuah tangan putih mulai merambat dipunggung sang Uchiha itu dengan gerakan sangat pelan. Tapi Sasuke tidak juga berniat menghentikannya, seolah ia sudah cukup hafal siapa orang yang mungkin melakukan itu dan mungkin juga ia sedang tidak perduli sama sekali.

Sial, dia bahkan tidak mendengar seseorang membuka pintu.

Apa karena hujan yang menyamarkannya ?

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Sasuke~Kun" bisik sosok itu, dengan dagu yang didongakkan dan ditaruh pada pundak Sasuke. Suara rendah sosok bergender wanita itu benar-benar sangat dibuat-buat.

Sasuke masih tidak terusik, ia melihat hujan diluar yang menurutnya lebih menarik. Sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya….hal ini sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun tapi…..setiap sentuhan Sakura pada tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terasa atau lebih tepatnya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi tubuhnya….

Bahkan saat hal terlarang seperti 2 tahun lalu mereka lakukan, tetap saja…..Sakura sama seperti wanita lain… hanya molek dilihat dan tempat sesaat…itu sebabnya dia mudah sekali bosan…

Dia sungguh bosan…..dengan wanita seperti itu. Tapi saat Hinata datang, ketertarikan lewat bau tubuh menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menarik bagi Sasuke. Bercumbu saja menjadi sangat tak terduga, begitu manis dan terasa istimewah. Padahal dia sudah menyangkal rasa itu berulang kali tapi sensasi itu lebih kuat. Kejadian sederhana itu begitu menyisakan serpian yang sulit hilang dari ingatannya.

Hyuuga Hinata…

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi seperti itu, Sasuke kembali merenung.

Sosok wanita dengan rambut pink mencoloknya itu mengamit lengan Sasuke dan mulai menempelkan pipinya ke sana. Seolah hanyut dengan pendekatan intens dan khayalan dikepalanya, wanita itu tersenyum kecil. Menyadari jika Sasuke tidak menghindar sama sekali darinya. Walaupun raut itu tidak menghiraukan sama sekali dirinya tapi sudah sedekat ini saja, hatinya sudah cukup tenang.

Sakura menatap wajah pria di depannya, jemari itu terangkat berniat menyentuh pipi sang Uchiha. Tapi dalam sekejap raut Sasuke berubah sinis, menangkap jemarinya sebelum menyentuh seinchipun kulit wajahnya. Mencengkeram pergelangan Sakura kuat hingga seolah nyaris meremukkannya. Wajah datarnya masih sama, tapi tatapan pria itu yang berubah.

Sakura menampakkan kilatan ketakutan, berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman itu. Setidaknya otak sempit gadis itu masih menangkap peringatan bahaya.

"Lepaskan Sasuke" peringat wanita itu dengan wajah meringis kesakitan, walau tindakannya bukan pada posisi menggertak. Tetap saja Haruno itu berlagak berani…..

Tubuh itu nyaris terjinjit dengan gengaman erat Sasuke yang ditinggikan. Membuat tubuh keduannya lebih dekat, tapi tidak demikian dengan situasi yang tercipta. Tubuh Sasuke masih terdiam dengan tenang sementara tubuh Sakura terus meronta-ronta.

" **LEPASKANNNN BERENGSEK"** Umpat Sakura mulai tidak sabar, meski ia sendiri mulai takut dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Saat tubuh itu terangkat naik dengan semakin sakitnya cengkaraman Sasuke. Bocah Uchiha itu mengirim senyum yang sangat tipis. Tapi senyum itu bukanlah jenis senyum yang enak dilihat, Uchiha Sasuke tampaknya mulai sangat tidak sabar untuk mencabik dan membinasakan.

"Keluar dari sini" Usirnya, kepala Uchiha itu agak mendekat disamping wajah Sakura.

"Dan jangan membuatku untuk tidak segan meremukkan tulangmu" bisik pria itu dengan nada dingin tapi juga berselip ancaman.

Bersama itu juga genggaman Sasuke dilepas dan Sakurapun jatuh kelantai dengan gemetar memegangi tangannya yang memerah. Sasuke memang melihat kearahnya tapi sorotnya sangatlah dingin dan juga wajah pria itu yang setengah menggelap.

Sakura hanya diam dengan sorot yang agak terbelalak, mungkin ia masih berpikir sejak kapan Sasuke jadi begitu kasar padanya. Meskipun ia melanggar batasan berkali-kali, Sasuke tidak pernah sekasar ini. Tidak pernah…

Wanita pink itu dalam sekejap menertawakan dirinya sendiri, lewat bibir yang setengah menyerigai getir dan juga tatapan yang berkilat kesal.

Sasuke mungkin selalu menolaknya tapi….

Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan senyata ini….

Tidak dengan tindakan…tapi nyatanya…..

Kenyataannya….sekarang hal itu terjadi…..

Sakura mulai berdiri dengan agak terhuyun, memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang memar. Melirik wajah Sasuke yang masih menampakkan kemurkaan sekilas. Lalu wanita itu berjalan pergi, bersama rasa dendamnya…

Menatap lurus dengan mata bulat yang agak kemerahan tak tau kemana imbasnya. Tapi sekarang ia tidak akan segan-segan, tidak lagi.

Hanya ada satu nama dipikirannya sekarang….

Dan Gadis picik berengsek itulah yang akan bertanggung jawab pada segalanya…..

Segalanya sudah terlanjur jauh, sudah sangat jauh. Bisakah ia kehilangan segalanya jika sudah dititik ini.

Sakura menggenggam handel pintu keluar dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh.

Ini memang sudah terlalu jauh, akankah ia akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi ?

Tubuh itu terdiam dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan saat handel pintu itu di putar…..

 **Cklek…**

Senyum menggerikan tercipta begitu indahnya, saat wanita itu melewati pintu dengan langkah mantap dan tegas. Sakura berjalan pergi dari sana dengan sikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Senyum yang ia umbar saat berpapasan dengan penghuni lain gedung itu bagaikan senyum ketulusan dan kebahagiaan. Layaknya suami-istri yang hidup dengan ringannya…

Tapi siapa sangka jika sikap yang seringan kapas yang jatuh itu, lebih cepat menghantam tanah saat setetes noda telah mewarnai kapas itu. Semakin banyak noda itu yang masuk dalam kapas maka semakin cepat pula kapas itu akan jatuh.

Kenapa ?

Kenapa kapas itu harus terus menodai dirinya ?

Padahal ia tau jika ia pasti akan jatuh….

Sama seperti saat seseorang telah mampu melihat ujung jalan yang dipenuhi pasir hisap, tapi kemudian…bukannya berhenti orang itu menerjang pasir hingga ia tak bisa bergerak dan tenggelam….

Apa seperti itu ?

Seseorang sampai harus membutakan matanya demi ambisinya, menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri….

Tinggal menunggu kapan dan dimana...

Jika saja kita sama-sama berpikir...

Atau jika saja pikiran ada dalam cinta…

Ingatlah saat nanti kita sama sekali tidak bisa melihat cahaya…..

Kesempatan yang berharga mungkin saja pergi saat kita sedikit saja berpaling dan menutup mata….

Memilih gelap itu…

Tapi setidaknya sekarang, ia sudah merasakan cahaya….

Langkah Sakura telah sampai di pelataran parkir dengan sinar matahari yang lenyap dilangit hitam, dengan hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya. Gadis itu mendongak melihat rintik yang turun, pandangannya berubah kosong…

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Bersama itu rintik hujan juga turun dipipinya, saat tubuh Sakura berdiri dibawah hujan. Membiarkan hujan membasahi dirinya bersama rasa terluka dan kekecewaannya...

Sakura dengan mata yang terbuka menatap hujan yang terus jatuh menghantam wajahnya. Air yang meleleh dari mata itu bukan saja air hujan tapi juga air mata wanita itu. Wanita yang diselimuti kegelapan dalan balutan hujan….

"Ini terakhir kalinya, aku menangis" suara itu masih tajam.

"Tapi jangan berharap aku akan menyerah" seolah menguatkan dirinya sendiri, Sakura mungkin sudah berubah. Dari gadis lugu menjadi wanita yang ambisius...

Wanita yang coba menantang hidupnya dan takdirnya….

Walau ia tau jika segalanya tidak bisa diubah…..

Mungkin kalian berpikir betapa bodohnya dia. Tapi hidup itu adalah sebuah pilihan, kau bisa memilih apapun, yang membedakan adalah karakter dan prinsip masing-masih orang.

Jadi kita hanya bisa menjadi pelaku….

Bahkan penonton ?

 **=============*O*o*O*=============**

Sasuke baru selesai mandi saat handphonenya berbunyi, pria dalam balutan kimono mandi itu tampak mengeringkan rambutnya sambil berjalan kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang.

Ia menyambar benda itu dan menempelkan pada telinganya cepat, tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya itu.

"Hm" gumamnya sembari masih sibuk dengan mengusapkan handuk pada rambut basahnya.

" _Selamat Malam"_ jawab suara diseberang sana cepat.

" _Maaf, kami berbicara dengan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke bukan ?"_ Tanya suara asing yang terdengar kurang paham dengan balasan Sasuke yang ambigu.

Sasuke menaruh handuk yang ia pegang keranjang, dahi pria mengkerut. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengenali suara itu. Dan bagaimana orang asing bisa mendapat nomor pribadinya. Hanya keluarga, kawan dekat dan relasi bisnis yang mungkin mengetahui nomor pribadinya tapi itu juga tidak lebih dari 30 orang yang paling penting.

Sasuke segera menarik ponselnya lagi dari telinganya dan melihat nomor yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dan benar saja, itu nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Apa ia harus berurusan dengan orang-orang kurang kerjaan seperti ini ? Raut Uchiha berubah kesal.

Kemudian ia menempelkan benda itu ketelingannya lagi dan berniat meluncurkan kata-kata yang mungkin tidak enak didengar. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke mengurungkannya...

"Yah"jawabnya kemudian agak ketus.

" _Um...begini tuan Uchiha, maaf jika kami mengganggu kenyamanan anda_ " ucap suara disebrang sana sopan.

Tapi Sasuke terlihat sangat tidak butuh basa-basi, ia nyaris menekan tombol merah diponselnya. Tapi suara orang itu berkata agak cepat, tapi yang membuat ia terhenti adalah sebuah nama yang disebut orang ditelfon itu.

Sasuke bergegas mendengarkan baik-baik ucapan orang diseberang telfon. Ia bahkan menyuruh orang itu mengulangi lagi perkataan yang kurang jelas tadi.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak salah dengarkan...

" _Kami dari rumah sakit keluarga anda, ingin memberitahukan jika nona Hyuuga Hinata sudah sadar"_

" _Teman anda meninggalkan no ponsel anda untuk kami hubungi jika ada keadaan yang perlu kami kabarkan"_

" _Kondisi nona Hinata sudah membaik, Jika bisa anda sebagai keluarga nona Hinata diminta untuk datang dan menemui Nona Sunade"_

Sasuke terdiam dengan raut kaget, ia bahkan tidak menyela penjelasan orang itu. Dan tak lama ponsel itu sudah membentur lantai dengan suara petugas yang terus memanggil nama Sasuke berulang-ulang...

" _Uchiha-Sama...Uchiha-Sama...apa anda masih disana...Uchiha-Sama..."_

Sasuke dengan terburu mengenakan pakaiannya, ia tidak memperdulikan hal lain. Nama itu saja sudah cukup...

Setelah Sasuke selesai berpakaian rapih, ia segera menyambar kunci mobilnya. Dan dalam sekejap kembali tubuh itu berhenti, menatap benda yang tergantung disana...gantungan yang baru seminggu menjadi hiasan kunci mobilnya...

 _Krincing...Krincing...Krincing..._

Wajah yang semula tegang itu, tersenyum tipis dan menyentuh gelang itu perlahan...

"Kau akan segera kembali kepemilikmu" ucapnya. Agaknya ada rasa bahagia yang aneh dan bahkan tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari wajahnya. Setelah sebuah penantian dalam kekhawatiran…..

Sasuke menyentuh gelang itu sekali lagi dan merasa sedikit aneh. Ada perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Tapi jika dipikir, lonceng yang tergantung di gelang itu menyerupai lonceng yang sering dipakai seekor kucing. Sasuke terlihat melihat lonceng itu dengan lebih telitih. Gadis menolongnya memiliki lonceng yang kurang lebih sama meski ia tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Suaranya juga sama...

Sasuke terdiam, kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat gadis yang menolongnya padahal ia nyaris tidak mengingatnya lagi saat keadaan rumit akhir-akhir ini. Rasa keingin tahuannya tiba-tiba saja terhapus saat Hinata datang...

Mungkinkah Hinata...

Mungkinkah ?

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya kecil, segera menghilangkan pikiran yang tiba-tiba mengganggunya itu. Bergegas pergi dengan langkah cepatnya.

Yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang adalah mengetahui kondisi gadis itu. Walau interaksi terakhir mereka cukup kacau. Tapi setidaknya ia harus sedikit mengurangi beban di dadanya terlebih dahulu. Meski ia tak tau harus bagaimana jika betemu Hinata nanti.

Kurang lebih seminggu ini, Sasuke sudah banyak berpikir. Apa saja yang harus ia lakukan dan mungkin juga pertahankan. Ia mulai mengakui Hinata punya tempat yang tidak biasa walau segalanya masih sangat awal. Tapi entah kenapa feeling Sasuke selalu menuntunnya menjauh dari rencana utama.

Hinata berbeda...

Gadis itu berbeda, maka dari itu segalanya akan berjalan seperti air. Mengalir membawanya entah kemana, mengantarkan Sasuke kearah ketidak pastian yang tidak bisa ia perkirakan.

Menerima...

Kata itu mungkin yang paling cocok...

Menerima jika Hinata datang ke kehidupannya, membawa hal yang untuk sekarang bisa ia percaya meski tidak sepenuhnya.

Pilihan yang Sasuke anggap bodoh ini, nyatanya memang ia lakukan. Otaknya sudah terlalu suntuk, bisa dibilang ia akan mengikuti segala jalan cerita ini. Sampai ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk menekan...

Sejujurnya Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin apakah semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja untuk dirinya. Tapi jika ia harus menyakiti Hinata setelah kejadian seminggu lalu, ia tidak akan mampu. Bayangan bagaimana tubuh itu terbaring tak berdaya begitu melekat di ingatannya.

Apakah itu artinya Hinata berharga baginya ?

Sudah Sasuke bilang, ia tidak tau...

Untuk sementara ia akan melihat kondisi dan situasi…..

Ia hanya akan mengawasi…dengan peranan stoicknya yang kurang lebih dominan…...

Dan karena itu pula ia akan menjaga jarak, bahkan interaksi jika perlu…..

Walau sejujurnya ia sangat tidak suka dengan keadaan ini…..

Ia hanya tidak bisa menolak maupun ringan membuka tangan…

Jika saja semua tidak serumit ini…..mungkin ia tidak setertekan sekarang.

Mobil milik Sasuke telah keluar dari gedung, lalu dengan cepat menembus hujan yang masih sangat lebat diluar. Jalanan yang lengang membuat ia bisa memacu tunggangannya diatas 120 Km/Jam. Membuat mobil itu melesat bagai peluru yang menembus jalan di bawah guyuran hujan.

Seakan beruntung, Sasuke bahkan tidak terkena lampu merah sama sekali. Membuat ia dengan cepat sampai dirumah sakit, menghentikan mobilnya itu didepan pintu masuk dan bergegas keluar. Pria itu berhenti sejenak dan melakukan sesuatu dengan gantungan kunci itu lalu kemudan terlihat mengantongi sesuatu kesaku celananya. Baru ia memberikan kunci itu pada security yang sudah bersiap memarkirkan mobil itu.

Ia masuk kedalam rumah sakit dengan langkah cepatnya. Menembus lorong dan meliwati begitu saja orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan agak aneh. Sasuke kembali merasakan dejavu, ia juga bereaksi sama saat mendengar Hinata terluka. Melewati koridor yang sama meski kali ini bukan dengan perasaan yang khawatir. Hanya saja, saat sampai di depan pintu itu…..

Lagi….

Sasuke terdiam disana…

Melihat sosok gadis dari balik kaca….

Seketika ada keraguan yang menghampiri Sasuke bagai hempasan badai dikala langit sudah tak cerah lagi. Gadis indigo itu terlihat tengah memandangi hujan yang turun di kegelapan malam, duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan tatapan yang agak kosong. Dia hanya terdiam dengan raut pucat yang masih sama…

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Pandangan khawatir yang semula telah berganti dengan sorot senduh.

Ia mengurungkan diri untuk masuk keruangan itu, mungkin saja ia akan mengganggu suasana tenang Hinata.

Walau ia sangat ingin berbincang, meski sedikit…

Tapi gadis itu baru saja pulih….

Ia rasa melihat Hinata sudah benar-benar sadar saja sudah cukup…..

Ia tidak mau menambah tekanan pada gadis itu saat melihat dirinya….

Sasuke baru akan berjalan pergi saat suara seseorang memanggilnya, bersama ketukan sepatu yang berhenti beberapa langkah didepannya. Wanita dengan jas dokter yang tengah menenteng map ditangannya itu menatapnya dengan sorot yang agak serius, saat dirinya mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok itu.

"Sasuke" sapanya dengan jeda yang agak aneh.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar ?" Ucapnya dengan tekanan pada setiap kata. Nyaris tidak mau dibantah maupun ditolak.

Pemuda itu menatap dingin, tidak berminat…

Diam, tanpa berniat menjawab…

Wanita itu maju mendekat dan menahan pundak Sasuke dengan sorot yang lebih tajam.

"Karena aku yakin kau tidak akan mau datang keruanganku meski aku memintanya" ucap wanita berambut pirang itu saat melihat Sasuke akan pergi.

"Dan sebaiknya aku tidak sampai melakukan kekerasan" ancaman wanita yang tidak gentar itu bukanlah omong kosong. Dan Sasuke sendiri pernah merasakan bogem mentah dokter itu bahkan Itachi juga.

"Ikuti aku" perintahnya sembari melangkah.

Bahkan tidak menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke….

 **=============*O*o*O*=============**

 **Kamar Rawat Hinata…..**

Ten-Ten baru saja kembali dengan nampan berisi makanan yang cukup lengkap gizinya. Ia bahkan membawa segelas susu dan teh hangat. Berjaga-jaga jika Hinata tidak mau dengan susunya. Senyum ceria sang perawat itu saat muncul juga disambut senyum tipis dari Hinata yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Waktunya makan Nona" Ucapnya seraya menunjukkan nampan yang ia bawa dan segera menaruhnya di hadapan Hinata. Hinata menatap isi nampan itu dengan wajah yang aneh. Bahkan saat hidung gadis itu menangkap aroma bubur dan juga sayur, ia seketika agak mual.

Ten-ten mengamati wajah Hinata dengan agak khawatir, karena dahi gadis itu mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Nona Hinata anda tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanyanya seraya mengelus pundak gadis didepannya.

Hinata menatap Ten-ten dengan mata yang agak sayu dan berair. Kepala itu menggeleng-geleng meski yang ia rasakan justru sebaliknya.

"Ah, Tidak…tidak apa-apa" balasnya denga suara lirih meski masih bisa didengar Ten-ten. Mata gadis itu memancar sungkan, karena bagaimanapun juga Ten-ten telah repot-repot membawakan makanan untuknya.

Ten-ten tersenyum kecil dan membuka sendok yang masih terbungkus plastic. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata dengan sopan.

"Anda harus memakannya meski enggan" Ucapnya seolah mengerti kondisi Hinata yang pastinya mual, dan itu sangat wajar karena tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Ditambah ini sudah 8 hari perut gadis itu tidak bersentuhan dengan nasi.

Hinata sedikit malu, karena Ten-ten mengetahui sedikit keluhannya walaupun ia sudah berusaha berbohong. Lalu gadis itu mengangguk patuh dan menerima sendok itu dari Ten-ten.

"Terima kasih" bisiknya lirih. Lalu bergegas menyendok bubur itu sedikit, bersamai hembusan nafas besar yang tercipta oleh gadis itu saat ia akan memasukkannya kemulutnya.

Perawat itu mengamati bagaimana dahi Hinata berkerut dan berusaha menahan bubur itu tidak keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Dan bahkan menangkap gadis didepannya menghela nafasnya agak pelan saat perlahan bubur yang baru ia kunyah itu masuk ke tenggorokannya. Ten-ten sekali lagi tersenyum, jenis senyum bahagia seolah yang ada didepannya itu adalah adiknya sendiri dan bukan orang lain.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanya Ten-ten saat Hinata mulai memasukkan lauk kedalam mulutnya.

Gadis didepannya itu agak malu dengan bagaimana Ten-ten menatapnya, ia mengunyah perlahan lauk itu dan kembali dahi gadis didepannya agak menyernyit. Tapi tak lama kemudian segera menatap Ten-ten dengan senyum canggung. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah ketahuan berbohong tadi. akankah ia bisa menghindar jika sosok didepannya mengetahui kebohongannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Pa….hit" jawab Hinata jujur, dengan muka merona dan wajah yang bercampur raut takut menyinggung perasaan Ten-ten.

Ten-ten tergelak dan tertawa kecil sambil mengambil teh yang masih hangat. Ia sodorkan teh itu kearah Hinata dengan tatapan yang berarti 'minumlah'.

Hinata agak tertegun dengan uluran tangan itu, rasanya sudah sangat lama. Seseorang memperlakukannya seperti layaknya sahabat bahkan seolah seperti orang yang mereka sayangi. Padahal mereka baru bertemu dan berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ini rasanya sangat luar biasa….

Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat terharu, juga bahagia…...

Hinata menunduk dalam dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Ten-ten-San" panggil gadis itu sembari menatap sosok disamping ranjangnya.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih" ucapnya lirih. Nyaris bernada penyesalan juga beban yang berat, tapi masih dominan perasaan gembira.

Atmosfir yang berubah itu membuat senyum Ten-ten tadi, seketika lenyap. Saat tetesan air meluncur dari sana, turun kepipi gadis didepannya lalu jatuh lewat dagunya. Rasa iba seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu seketika muncul begitu saja. Ten-ten menaruh kembali gelas yang ia sodorkan dan menggenggam jemari Hinata dengan lembut. Hatinya tanpa ia sadari merasakan perih meski ia tidak tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada gadis didepannya itu. Ia mungkin harusnya bersikap lebih professional. Hanya saja sejak pertama Ten-ten menjadi perawat Hinata, ia langsung bisa melihat ada sesuatu beban yang sangat besar yang dipikul gadis itu hingga ia bahkan tidak bisa untuk hanya sekedar berbagi dengan orang lain.

Sedikit saja menceritakan….

Ten-ten mengangguk penuh, seolah lambang balasan ucapan terima kasih itu.

"Anggap saya ini teman, walau kita baru berkenalan tapi selama seminggu ini saya sudah merasakan jika kita punya kemisteri yang cocok. Jadi saya akan merawat anda lebih baik lagi dan lagi" Ten-ten menunduk dalam dengan sangat sopan. Menyanggupi ucapannya sendiri yang tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Hinata menatap sosok didepannya, lalu ia mengusap air matanya. Sudut bibir pucatnya itu terangkat mengunggingkan senyuman yang ringan. Mata gadis itu bahkan berbinar kecil lalu ikut menunduk membalas Ten-ten.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan Ten-ten-San dan….mohon bantuannya juga" balas Hinata.

Keduannya menganggkat wajah masing-masing dan saling melempar senyum setelah itu.

"Kita memang sangat cocok" Ucap Ten-ten dengan sikap yang agak melunak dari sikap sopannya barusan.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan senyum tipisnya, lalu memegang sendoknya lagi. Mengambil bubur itu lagi dengan tetap mendengarkan Ten-ten yang berbicara sepatah dua patah kata disampingnya. Terkadang Hinata bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan diri dari sosok yang terlihat sangat lembut seperti Ten-ten.

Dan tanpa ia sadari pembicaraan ringan mereka itu di amati oleh sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu. Senyum tipis pria itu melambangkan jika ia cukup lega, entah karena apa. Saat suasana sudah agak tenang, pria merah itu menggeser pintu ruangan itu perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang terlalu gaduh.

"Selamat malam, Nona-nona" sapanya hangat. Tubuh tinggi dan wajah yang terlihat tidak sekaku Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang.

Hinata yang menyadari duluan kehadiran seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali itu agak sedikit mundur, dahinya berkedut benar-benar tidak mengenali sosok itu.

"Ten-ten-San" bisik Hinata cepat agar Ten-ten segera melihat kearah sosok yang ia lihat.

Gaara mengembangkan senyum tipis atas reaksi gadis yang sudah ia tolong itu. Ia juga melihat kearah Ten-ten yang melihat dirinya dengan agak terkejut.

"Sabaku-Sama" bisiknya saat ia melihat kearah Hinata menunjuk. Lalu ia menangkap jika Gaara melempar tatapan dari dirinya ke Hinata. Seakan menyuruhnya menjelaskan siapa dan untuk apa ia datang.

"Ah…" Ia segera berbalik kearah Hinata dan mulai memperkenalkan Gaara.

"Sabaku Gaara, dia orang yang membawa anda ke rumah sakit ini" jelas Ten-ten cepat.

Muka Hinata berubah tidak enak, ia menatap Ten-ten lalu kearah sosok yang ada tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Gadis indigo itu secepat kilat menunduk dalam…..

"Maaf Sabaku-San, sudah merepotkan anda" ujarnya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, menjangkau kepala yang tertunduk itu dan mengacaknya asal.

Mungkin agak gemas…walaupun waktunya sedang sangat tidak tepat…..

Ten-ten yang sempat melongo, cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Begitu pula tubuh Hinata yang seketika agak membeku saat ia masih menunduk dengan tengan Gaara yang bertengger dikepalanya.

Situasi seketika agak kikuk….

Dan Gaara yang menyadari itu segera menarik tangannya.

"Ah…Maaf sepertinya aku terlalu antusian" ucapnya dengan nada jenaka.

"Apa Sasuke sudah datang kesini ?" tanyanya guna mencairkan suasana.

Hinata yang sudah mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya seperti semula, kembali menatap Ten-ten. Muka pucat gadis itu mengirim ekpresi butuh penjelasan.

Dan Gaara tampak sabar dengan gelagat Hinata yang mungkin agak tidak siap dengan kedatangannya.

Ten-ten kembali mengirim senyum kecil sembari mengusap lengan Hinata, seolah mengatakan 'Dia buka orang asing'. Lalu mulai menjelaskan dengan perlahan…

"Sabaku-San adalah sahabat dari Uchiha-Sama" Ucap Tenten lembut.

Hinata menatap Gaara sejenak lalu mengulurkan tangannya perlahan. Dan Gaarapun tanpa sungkan menyambut tangan itu….

Jika dipikir mereka belum memperkenalkan diri secara pribadi…..

"Hyuuga…." Hinata baru mau memperkenalkan nama belakangnya tapi sosok didepannya itu sudah menyela.

"Hinata…" Ucap sosok itu dengan keyakinan yang tinggi.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Ulangnya dengan lengkap, lalu menangkap kilat keterkejutan dimata gadis didepannya.

"Salam kenal, panggil saja aku Gaara" genggaman keduannya bergoyang keatas kebawah sejenak dengan erat.

"Um…" Hinata hanya balas mengangguk dan tidak berusaha menanyakan dari mana sosok didepannya ini tau namanya. karena jika Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, itu sudah menjawab segalanya.

Walaupun Hinata tidak yakin jika Sasuke menceritakan tentang dirinya, memang apa artinya dia bagi Sasuke ? bagaimanapun juga ia harus selalu berusaha menyadarkan dirinya saat ia mulai terlena, semua yang ia inginkan mungkin hanya ada dalam mimpinya.

Dalam mimpinya…

Setelah jabatan itu terlepas Ten-ten segera mengambil ahli.

"Uchiha-Sama belum kesini sudah 2 hari ini" balasnya kembali kepertanyaan Gaara yang awal tadi.

Hinata agak tertunduk, dan entah kenapa ia kembali melihat kearah jendela dengan tatapan mengambang. Sendok yang masih ia pegang tadi ia taruh kembali kedalam mangkok…..

Banyak hal yang berkelibatan dipikirannya…..

Sangat banyak…

Apa Sasuke benar-benar datang sebelumnya ?

Itulah pertanyaan yang paling besar…..

Ten-ten dan Gaara yang melihat mendung yang mulai hadir pada sosok, itu saling menatap sejenak. Dan sekali lagi Ten-ten tau apa yang harus ia lakukan…

"Nona Hinata" panggilnya guna membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Hinata melihat kearahnya dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Berusaha tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali….

"Aku….baik-baik saja" ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang nyaris menghilang, dengan pandangan yang fokusnya hampir kosong.

"Kurasa aku datang disaat yang kurang tepat" ucap Gaara sembari melihat nampan yang masih berkurang sedikit isinya. Tapi tujuan sebenarnya pemuda itu adalah memecah konsentrasi gadis yang sebenarnya asing itu.

"Ah…Tidak apa-apa Sabaku-San, anda sudah menolong saya dan juga sudah mau datang menjenguk" Hinata menjawab cepat dengan nada tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Saya bahkan tidak tau bagaimana membalas kebaikan anda pada saya" Tambahnya dengan nada lebih kecil.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berdiri agak santai.

"Cukup dengan membiarkanku mengajakmu makan malam dan juga mungkin mentraktirku secangkir kopi ?" tatapan Gaara langsung mengirim sinyal kesanggupan atas idenya.

Hinata agak berpikir sejenak, ia tahu akan sangat sulit melakukan itu karena ia bahkan tidak tau apa Sasuke akan mengijinkannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke bahwa dirinya akan melakukan apapun yang ia katakana.

"Soal itu…" ia tampak agak ragu untuk meneruskan ucapanya sendiri. Jemari gadis itu mengusap dahinya yang agak berkeringat, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa dingin tapi kenapa ia bisa berkeringat begini.

"Baiklah pikirkan dulu" Ucap Gaara kemudian dan cukup mengerti gelagat Hinata yang seketika berubah.

"Dan jika kau butuh bantuanku agar Sasuke memberi izin dengan senang hati aku akan membantu" Ucapnya lagi saat Hinata akan mengatakan 'Maaf'. Terlalu banyak kata maaf yang gadis itu ucapkan seolah ia tidak terbiasa merepotkan orang lain, atau mungkin juga orang-orang yang sebelumnya yang tidak ingin direpotkan.

"Tapi…..percayalah…aku pasti akan menagihnya" tambah Gaara dengan senyum misterius.

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak dalam posisi untuk bisa menerima dan menolak. Tapi ia cukup gugup, semuanya terjadi sangat tiba-tiba dan terlalu banyak yang ia lewatkan selama seminggu lebih ini. Orang-orang baru dan juga masih banyak hal yang terus berputar-putar diotaknya. Bahkan saat ia hanya ingin duduk dan menikmati ketenangan semua itu tetap mengganggunya.

Semuanya yang datang saat ia memutuskan untuk terbangun….

Suara pintu yang diketuk menyadarkan Ten-ten dan membuat gadis perawat itu segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu…

"Aku akan membuka pintu sebentar" ucapnya saat ia mulai merasakan situasi yang agak kaku.

Meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang menatap jam tangannya sementara Hinata menatapi makanannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Dan setelah beberapa saat…

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir" Tubuh Hinata agak tersentak saat ia mendengar suara Gaara yang terasa sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Jeda senyap barusan membuat ia hilang focus untuk menyadari jika sosok merah itu mendekati wajahnya. Ah….kenapa ia masih sempat melamun disaat ada seseorang disekitarnya.

Gaara kembali tersenyum kecil melihat tubuh itu menjauh, saat sosoknya yang memang sedang condong dan jarak yang tidak kurang dari 10 cm.

"Aku tau harimu sangatlah buruk kemarin, tapi aku tidak kesini untuk melihatmu melamun" ucap Gaara lagi menekankan lalu ia kembali ke posisi semula.

"Kau mengerti ?" tanyanya dengan sikap yang berubah santai lagi.

Hinata cepat-cepat mengangguk…..

"Ba-iklah Sa-baku-San"

Ten-ten datang bersama seorang pria berjas hitam. Pria itu menjinjing sekeranjang buah dan sebongkah bunga yang semerbaknya sudah bisa Hinata cium saat jarak mereka masih agak jauh.

Pria berjas hitam itu menunduk hormat kearah Gaara yang baru menoleh kearahnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu keduanya menghadap Hinata.

"Aku masih ada urusan ditempat lain" pemuda itu melihat nampan Hinata.

"Kubawakan sedikit buah tangan, aku harap kau memakannya" harap Gaara. Melihat tubuh itu terlihat sangat rapuh, sangat banyak gizi yang harus gadis itu serap untuk mengembalikan tenaga yang hilang. Termasuk mengembalika senyum cerianya…

Pria berjas hitam yang ternyata bawahan Gaara itu menyerahkan keranjang dan bungannya pada Ten-ten.

"Semoga anda cepat sembuh" ucap pria itu pada Hinata berbasa-basi.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, menatap Gaara sejenak lalu….

"Saya sangat berterima kasih Sabaku-San" hanya kata-kata itu rasanya yang sangat cocok.

Gaara tersenyum dan masih sempat mengedip nakal sembari undur diri.

"Jaga dirimu" Ucapnya sebelum pergi. Senyum pria itu bahkan memiliki symbol yang lebih dari pada ucapannya.

Kedua gadis itu agak membukukkan badan seolah sebagai ganti ucapan 'sampai jumpa' lalu menatap tubuh kedua orang itu pergi hingga lenyap dari pandangan. Hinata masih menatap pintu tempat Gaara menghilang seolah ia sedang menantikan seseorang akan masuk dari pintu itu.

Bukan Gaara tapi sosok lain….. jika saja Sasuke benar-benar datang…..

Ia benar-benar ingin melihatnya…

Hanya untuk meringankan beban di dadanya yang terasa menyesakkan…

Tapi bolehkah ia berharap ?

Bolehkah ?

Tanpa sadar Hinata meremas sprei yang menutupi tubuhnya dari perut hingga ke kakinya. Keringat dingin makin banyak turun dari pelipisnya bersama rasa cemas yang mulai datang.

Hanya dari sebuah keinginan dan tubuhnya merasakan hal yang berbeda….

Ten-ten segera menempatkan bunga dan juga buah-buahan yang sangat banyak itu ke vas dan mangkuk yang sudah tersedia dimeja panjang ruangan itu. Lalu ia menepatkan bunga itu disamping bunga yang dibawah Itachi, untuk beberapa detik kedua karangan bunga itu sangat menggelitiki perasaan kagumnya. Ia hanya berpikir betapa beruntungnya Hinata karena ada satu lagi orang yang perduli padanya. Tanpa sadar Ten-ten jadi terharu, padahal itu semua untuk Hinata tapi entah kenapa ia ikut bahagia…..entahlah….

kemudian setelah rapi ia mendekat kearah Hinata yang kelihatan semakin pucat. Kembali gadis itu mengelus pundak Hinata perlahan, menyadarkan Hinata pada detik jam yang masih berputar dan waktu yang masih berjalan.

"Bisakah saya istirahat sekarang Ten-ten-San ?" Ucapnya tanpa melihat kearah Ten-ten.

Ten-ten menatap nampan itu dan dengan berat hati mengangguk. Walau sangat besar keinginannya melihat mangkuk itu kosong tapi kondisi Hinata memang belum memungkinkan.

"Baiklah" ucapnya dan segera mengambil nampan itu dari hadapan Hinata. Menyisakan ten dan susunya disamping meja. Lalu membantu Hinata merebah dan kemudian ia melangkah pergi dengan nampan makanan itu dan sebelum dirinya menutup pintu. Ia masih sempat menangkap Hinata yang kembali melamun menatapi langit-langit dengan suara hujan yang turun dengan masih sama derasnya.

Melihat ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam lalu kelopak matanya perlahan terpejam. Bibir gadis itu terlihat mennyebutkan sesuatu dengan suara yang tidak bisa Ten-ten dengan dan setelah itu dengan perlahan juga Ten-ten menutup pintu itu.

Berjalan kearah lorong panjang itu dengan langkah perlahan, menatap nampan yang hanya berkurang sedikit.

"Semoga besok Nona Hinata bisa makan lebih banyak" harapnya.

 **=============*O*o*O*=============**

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin setelah keduannya sampai ditempat Sunade inginkan.

"Hinata….kondisinya baik-baik saja kan ?" ada nada khawatir yang berselip disana meski hanya sedikit.

Sunade berdiri dengan memegang kopi hangat di tangannya. Menatap keluar gedung, menembus kaca-kaca tebal yang menghiasi gedung megah rumah sakit itu. Sebari memegang gagang stainless pembatas lengkap dengan tralisnya. Raut dokter itu setengah menyerigai….

"Kondisi Hinata memang belum stabil tapi ia sudah cukup membaik, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubahas denganmu" ucap Sunade sembari menglihkan pandangannya dari luar kesosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membahas mengenai dirimu" tunjuk Sunade kearah Sasuke dengan kopi yang masih ada digenggamannya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sorot yang lebih serius, menghindari tatapan Sunade yang menurutnya mengancam. Hal yang selalu ia tidak suka dari rumah sakit ini adalah dokter itu ada disana. Sangat pintar menekan dan mengancam, juga satu-satunya orang yang paling ia hindari sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau memabahas itu lagi ?" Balas Sasuke dengan raut terganggu.

"Ini sudah lima tahun" ucapnya seolah mengingatkan Sasuke akan sesuatu hal yang sudah sangat lama.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui sesuatu ?" Ucap Sunade dengan nada bertanya kental, masih tidak menyerah.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin melarikan diri ?" kali ini sangat jelas jika wanita itu berusaha memancing kemarahan dalam diri Sasuke.

Dan benar saja, mata itu lansung memandang tajam.

"Tutup saja mulutmu" desis Sasuke makin sinis, melupakan jika ia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Sunade tersenyum lebih sinis lagi, lalu sorotnya berubah tajam….

"Kau masih tidak berubah" ucapnya singkat.

"Bocah…masih bocah" Sunade mengeluarkan benda kecil seperti recorder dari dalam saku jas dokternya. Lalu melemparkannya pada Sasuke dan ditangkap dengan muka kesal oleh pria itu.

"Kau…"

"Dengarkan dan siapa tau kau akan berubah pikiran" potong Sunade tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Karena mungkin saja kau sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting" tambahnya seraya melenggang pergi.

Sasuke terdiam menatap benda ditangannya, ia kemudian menatap kearah Sunade pergi.

'Karena mungkin saja kau sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting' kata-kata itu yang terus muncul dipikirannya. Dan saat ia menggenggam erat benda itu, langkah Uchihanya mulai tercipta dan benda itu berakhir disaku yang sama dimana gelang milik Hinata berdenting sekali.

 _Krincing….._

Yang nyaris teredam…..

Mungkinkah ini juga bagian dari sebuah petunjuk…..

Ikuti suara lonceng kecil…?

Pilihan…ini adalah pilihan…

 **============*** **T** ***** **B** ***** **C** ***=============**

 **Hai…..hai…hai…..Minna…..#Heboh**

 **Jumpa lagi…;)**

 **Oh ya ya ya…**

 **Ini sudah lewat tanggal 22 Oktober…**

 **Maaf karena gk bisa Up ditanggal itu karena ada inspeksi mendadak….**

 **Rasanya kayak dirampok aja….huhuhu….**

 **Ok but No problem soalnya sekarang udah bisa Up…..**

 **Ada yang Tanya apa saya punya Wp ya ?**

 **Saya sudah bilang berulang kali saya gak punya Wp….**

 **Jika ada karya saya yang dipublish disana itu artinya 100% si doi itu copas….**

 **Emang enak ya….kalow tinggal copas-copas gitu…..Hoeemzz…..**

 **Aku fanfic saya hanya Noeruhi Kacahou dan tidak ada lain lagi….**

 **Oh ya…belakangan ini Noe lihat komen kalian jadi makin greget…..**

 **Padahal chapter kemarin itu bukan salah satu feel terbesar….**

 **Um….waktunya balas-balas repiuw dulu ya soalnya udah lama gak balas repiuw kalian…..**

 **Axx-29 : Ah…masak sih….targetnya emang gitu…siap-siap…..ini udah Up…..so I waiting your comment posted for this Chapter Ok….**

 **mimin-Chan : Ok makasih…..mimin juga semangat ya bacanya…hihihi…..**

 **Pengagumlavender : Hope it can be…..**

 **AjHyuuga : Huaaaahhhhh masak cie…(Tersipu)…..berhasil dong kalau gitu….ini udah up kok…..**

 **Marchellanovln : Udah Up loh….ku tunggu dikolom review ya…..**

 **Zizah : Uuuuuhhhhh kenyang Noe baca review kamu…seneng juga sih banyak yang mendukung….ku tunggu dikolom review untuk Chapter ini….**

 **Heira : Udah lanjut kok…..**

 **Mikku hatsune : Sip…..Mikku~Chan….Ganba juga buat kamu…..**

 **PrinceExoL : Uh….Gomen ya udah dibikin kesel…**

 **Anonym : Udah Up kok….kamu juga jaga kesehatan ya….. ;)**

 **Guest : Gak bisa cepet-cepet nanti yang ada malah gak lanjut karena Noe udah keburu stress duluan…..hihihi…..**

 **Guest : Hemmmm…..Iya….Jadi Hinata sama siapa dong ?**

 **Tryanayuhara : Noe juga udah gak sabar baca komen kalian…..**

 **Fariz564 : Udah Lanjut….**

 **Key : Ini next Chapternya Ok…..**

 **Yulia : Udah lanjut loh…**

 **Guest : Noe juga terharu…..andai aja Noe punya kakak kayak Itachi~Nii…..**

 **anna : Hwaaahhhhh…bener nie ? Noe punya Fans dong ? semangat juga buat anna~Chan…jangan baper ahh…nanti tiba-tiba nangis gak ada yang ngelapin loh…..kwkwkwkkwkw…..(-_-)v#Katjang….**

 **Ok sekian balasan dari Noe…..jika ada waktu pasti akan selalu saya balas satu-satu meski bukan di kolom review…..**

 **Haah…..bisa istirahan sejenak….**

 **Tiidak ada jadwal publish karena nanti Noe takutnya gak bisa on time lagi…..**

 **Biasa jam karet….hihihi….**

 **Ja ne….**

 **Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna~San…..**


End file.
